EL MEJOR CASTIGO
by tany cullen
Summary: Por un castigo los Cullen tienen que pasar el verano con los Swan, pero se detestan ¿Sobreviviran el verano sin matarse mutuamente?... Soy pesima con los summary es mi primer fic no sean malas. M por futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1: La noticia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: LA NOTICIA.<p>

**CARLISLE POV.**

Estoy en mi consultorio y no puedo dejar de pensar en como cambio el comportamiento de mis hijos, no puedo negar que yo soy el único culpable pues no debí haberles cumplido todos sus caprichos, debería haber sido más firme con ellos para que valoraran lo que tienen. Emmett, si continúa como hasta ahora, lo más probable es que no termine su carrera el próximo año. Edward está igual o peor que su hermano y Alice... a ella sólo le importan dos cosas: la moda y su tarjeta de crédito.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi consultorio me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Disculpe Dr. Cullen tiene una llamada —me dijo mi secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Gracias Susan —asintió y se fue volviendo a cerrar la puerta—. Dr. Cullen a sus ordenes.

—Se escucha muy formal tu saludo para un viejo amigo —me respondieron al otro lado de la linea y sonreí al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

—¡Charlie! Que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas —hacia más de diez años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y, gracias a mis hijos, fue un desastre; nos manteníamos en contacto por teléfono pero hacia aproximadamente un año que no me llamaba ni yo a él.

—Bastante tiempo amigo, pero bueno, te llamaba para decirte que viajaré a Nueva York con mi familia. Estaremos dos semanas y he pensado que sería bueno reunirnos.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí entusiasmado, pero entonces recordé algo, el dijo que vendría con su familia pero sus hijos deberían estar en clases pues no eran vacaciones—. ¿Charlie, tus hijos no tienen clases?

—Jasper ya termino su carrera, Rosalie y Bella tienen un permiso especial.

—A Emmett le falta un año para terminar su carrera y tiene la misma edad que Jasper —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, pero Jasper realizó los últimos dos cursos juntos, por eso es que terminó un año antes —eso explica todo, ojalá mis hijos terminaran sus carreras, pero si siguen como hasta ahora no creo que Emmett se gradué el próximo año.

—¿Cuándo llegan a la ciudad?

—Mañana por la noche —perfecto, tengo tiempo suficiente para advertirles a los chicos que se comporten.

—Bien, entonces los esperamos en nuestra casa pasado mañana para comer, Esme estará encantada de volverlos a ver —sobre todo a Renée, ellas eran muy amigas y le había afectado mucho dejar de verla.

—Claro que sí, nos vemos Carlisle y dale mis saludos a Esme.

Con eso la llamada se cortó, sólo espero que mis hijos no arruinen esta reunión como la última vez y por lo menos puedan fingir que han madurado.

.

.

**ESME POV.**

Esto si que es el colmo, mis hijos siguen dormidos y eso que he intentado despertarlos tres veces en la última media hora sin conseguir nada, ¡ja! Pero, cómo se van a levantar si los jóvenes llegaron después de las 5:00 de la madrugada.

Carlisle llegará pronto a comer y se enfadará al saber que nuestros retoños tampoco hoy asintieron a clases, ya veremos qué excusa nos van a dar ésta vez. Suspiré, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que se levanten y, si no lo hacen por las buenas, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Luz, necesito que me ayudes con algo. Vamos a despertar a mis hijos por las buenas o por las malas —le dije saliendo de la cocina donde preparábamos la comida, ella sólo asintió y salió tras de mí.

Cinco minutos después entré a la habitación de mi querido Edward, él será el primero en tener un dulce despertar, oh sí, un muy dulce despertar.

—Edward, despierta en éste instante —sólo se movió un poco y apretó más la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos—. ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! —grité pero ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, creo que se está burlando de mí haciéndose el dormido, pero de Esme Cullen nadie se burla, no señor—. Bien, atente a las consecuencias —caminé hasta donde estaba Luz esperándome en el marco de la puerta y me dio el arma con la cual voy a lograr que Edward se "despierte", tres, dos, uno.

—¡Mamá! —gritó saltando fuera de la cama con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me dijo un Edward totalmente mojado, viéndome con una chispa de furia en su mirada y el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer —caminé hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir volteé a verlo—. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos, que quieras dormir en el mojado —dí media vuelta para salir dejando a Edward furioso maldiciendo entre dientes.

Uno menos y faltan dos, el siguiente será Emmett y como sé que es una perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera me molestaré en intentar despertarlo, si no lo conseguí las veces pasadas tampoco lo haré ahora, entré a su habitación y caminé decidida hasta su cama arrojando el agua sobre él.

—¡AAHH! —se incorporó de un salto tirando las mantas al suelo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación gritando—: ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Edward entró corriendo a la habitación y al ver a su hermano comenzó a reír—. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

—¡Emmett Cullen! —giró su cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarme, ya que estaba un poco desorientado, cuando me vio sus ojos se dirigieron a la cubeta vacía que sostenía en mis manos.

—¡Tú! —me señaló de forma acusatoria con su dedo—, ¡¿Te volviste loca madre?! —Edward trató de esconder su risa pero falló y fue cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano—. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tú no estás to… —no terminó la frase pues vio que Edward estaba mojado igual que él y comenzó a reír ruidosamente, Edward no tardo mucho tiempo en seguirlo.

—En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Salí de la habitación de Emmett rumbo a la habitación de Alice, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, cuando estuve frente a la puerta la abrí y entré, escuché los pasos de Edward y Emmett que trataban de ser "discretos", seguro querían ver la cara de Alice cuando despertara, sin duda sería algo digno de ver.

—Alice, despierta cariño —no obtuve respuesta alguna así que hice lo mismo que con sus hermanos, tomé la cubeta llena de agua y sin mas la arrojé sobre ella.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Está helada! —dijo Alice brincando de la cama y viéndome en shock.

—Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez trataré de que esté tibia —Edward y Emmett estaban tirados en el piso y se retorcían como gusanos con sal de tanto reír, Alice los miraba con ganas de saltar sobre ellos y arrancarles la cabeza, por lo cual dejaron de reír abruptamente al notar la mirada de su hermana—. Edward dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te dí, también lo necesitan. Los espero a los tres en media hora abajo, su padre está por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo.

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida, dejando a mis querubines discutiendo entre ellos.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba en mi muy cómoda cama, nada mejor que una buena siesta después de una gran fiesta, mi madre ha tratado de que me levante al menos tres veces pero yo me sigo haciendo el dormido, estoy de lo más relajado en mi cama como para levantarme.

Escuché como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta y los pasos de mamá que se acercaban a mi cama, soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver que aún dormía.

—Edward, despierta en éste instante —ordenó pero no le hice caso y simplemente apreté más el agarre en la almohada que tenía entre mis brazos—. ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! —bufo al no tener respuesta y escuché sus pasos alejarse de mi cama—. Bien, atente a las consecuencias —¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Esme?

Me hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa, a excepción de lo que ocurrió segundos después, sentí como era empapado por agua helada y salté fuera de la cama con un rápido movimiento, vi a Esme furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —grité, acaso se volvió loca o qué rayos le pasaba.

—Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer —caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero de pronto se volvió hacia mí—. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos, que quieras dormir en el mojado.

Esme salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente furioso y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama, ahora me guste o no me tengo que levantar y sacar mi colchón a secar, mierda, Esme se volvió totalmente loca.

—¡AAHH! —el grito de Emmett retumbo por toda la casa y salí corriendo hacia su habitación—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Emmett corría por toda la habitación y era tan gracioso ver a Emmett, que tiene el tamaño de un enorme oso, comportarse de esa manera que no pude resistirme y comencé a reír—. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

—¡Emmett Cullen! —el grito de Esme lo hizo reaccionar y comenzó a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que la vio y sus ojos se posaron el la cubeta que Esme tenía en sus manos.

—¡Tú! ¡Te volviste loca madre! —traté de ocultar mi diversión por la escena pero falle y comencé a reír, fue cuando Emmett se percató de mi presencia—. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tú no estás to… —no terminó la frase pues se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba mojado, comenzó a reírse ruidosamente y no tarde mucho en seguirlo.

—En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Esme salió de la habitación, Emmett y yo compartimos una mirada divertida y salimos tras de ella tratando de ser "discretos", como si Emmett conociera el significado de la palabra discreción, por Dios que hasta un elefante sería menos ruidoso.

Esme entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Emmett y yo nos quedamos en el marco de ésta en caso de tener que salir huyendo para salvar nuestras vidas, pero lo que hizo Esme nos desconcertó, se sentó en la cama de Alice y la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—Alice, cariño despierta —Emmett me miraba con una chispa de furia en sus ojos, ¿a caso Esme no pensaba mojar a Alice? Al no obtener respuesta por parte de mi hermana tomó la cubeta con agua que estaba junto a la cama, arrojó el agua y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de Alice.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Está helada! —Alice veía a Esme completamente en shock.

—Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez tratare de que esté tibia —me dolía el estomago de tanto reír y Emmett no estaba mejor que yo, tanto que ambos estábamos retorciéndonos en el suelo sin dejar de reír.

La mirada de Alice se posó en nosotros, no dijo nada pero había una clara advertencia en ella _"sigan riendo y les arrancó éso que tienen entre las piernas"._ Emmett y yo dejamos de reír al instante, Alice puede llegar a ser un tanto cruel tratándose de venganza.

—Edward dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te dí, también lo necesitan. Los espero a los tres en media hora abajo, su padre está por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo —salió de la habitación, mis hermanos me miraban esperando una explicación ante las palabras de Esme.

—El consejo es: que si quiero... bueno, si queremos que se sequen los colchones tenemos que sacarlos o dormir en ellos mojados.

—Esme se volvió loca, no encuentro otra explicación —Alice estaba furiosa, se acercó a su armario y al ver que continuábamos ahí volteó a vernos—. ¿Qué esperan para salir de mi habitación par de imbéciles?

Emmett y yo salimos de la habitación de Alice corriendo, no queríamos pagar las consecuencias de su enojo.

Exactamente media hora después estábamos mis hermanos y yo en la sala viendo la televisión, mejor dicho Alice veía la televisión, pues encontró un programa de moda, algo que ni a Emmett ni a mi nos interesaba. Pocos minutos después llegó Carlisle, Esme salió de la cocina y lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver nuestra expresión púes aún estábamos molestos por el incidente con Esme.

—Nada cariño, nuestros hijos no se querían despertar y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas —Carlisle la vio arqueando una ceja—. No me veas así, no hubo daños. Bueno, sólo tres colchones mojados —Carlisle comenzó a reír.

—No te rías papá, no fue nada gracioso —le dijo Alice.

—Bueno eso ya pasó, mejor vamos a comer —Emmett siempre pensando en comer.

Teníamos aproximadamente cinco minutos en el comedor y nadie decía nada, Carlisle nos miraba constantemente y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que quería preguntar. Se aclaró la garganta, aquí vamos de nuevo, genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Tampoco hoy fueron a la universidad —no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

—La fiesta de ayer se alargó más de la cuenta y llegamos un poco tarde —ante la brillante contestación de Emmett, Esme sólo rodó los ojos y Carlisle bufó disgustado.

—Esto el colmo, no les importa en lo más mínimo la universidad, esta semana han faltado tres días y mañana es viernes, ¡viernes por Dios! —Carlisle estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—No seas tan dramático papá —soltó Alice tan tranquila como quien habla del clima.

—¡¿Qué no sea dramático?! —gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡No es dramatismo Alice, es la verdad!, ¡sus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear! —Carlisle golpeó la mesa logrando que se estremeciera y tanto mis hermanos como yo saltamos en nuestras sillas, el hombre estaba realmente enfadado.

—Cariño cálmate, terminemos de comer tranquilamente y después continuamos con esta charla —Esme tomó su mano sobre la mesa y Carlisle sólo asintió, aunque un tanto reacio.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el irritante sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

—Hoy recibí una llamada de Charlie —comentó Carlisle rompiendo el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

—Mañana llega a la ciudad, viene con su familia y estarán dos semanas.

—Es estupendo, Renée y yo tenemos tanto de que platicar.

—Pasado mañana vendrán a comer —un momento ¿Charlie? Me suena el nombre, estoy casi seguro así se llamaba un amigo de papá.

—¿Charlie Swan? —pregunté para salir de dudas.

—Sí —contestó secamente, recuerdo bien a Charlie a pesar de que hace años que no lo veo, él y papá eran grandes amigos. Solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano las dos familias juntas.

—Sus hijos son Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella ¿verdad? —dijo Alice removiendo su comida distraídamente.

—Sí, quisiera que se comportaran y demuestren que han madurado, o al menos, puedan fingir que lo han hecho —nos dijo mirándonos de manera fría.

—¡Vamos papá! Ya han pasado diez años, tal vez no recuerden nuestras pequeñas bromas —soltó Emmett sonriendo con malicia.

—Emmett tiene razón papá —le apoyó Alice.

—Pues sólo espero, por su propio bien, que se comporten —el tono de Carlisle era firme y los tres asentimos como obedientes soldados.

La última vez que vi a los hijos de Charlie Swan, Jasper usaba lentes al igual que sus hermanas, tal vez la miopía era algo de familia, recuerdo que era muy delgado y tenía pecas, Isabella y Rosalie eran un tanto introvertidas y siempre llevaban el cabello peinado en dos coletas, tenían brackets y eran tanto o más delgadas que Jasper, los tres parecían desnutridos, sería divertido volverlos haber, ¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia ya la había subido, pero me encontré con unos cuantos errores y la volveré a subir, tratando de corregirlos... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: La noticia II

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: LA NOTICIA II<p>

**CHARLIE POV.**

Espero que este viaje resulte como espero y sirva para que la relación de mis hijos con los Cullen sea al menos tolerable, que comprendan que lo sucedido en el pasado fue sólo un juego de niños. Sé que las constantes bromas de los Cullen hacia mis hijos los dañaron, pero deben aprender a dejar el pasado donde pertenece y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

—¿Llamaste a Carlisle —preguntó Renée sentándose junto a mí.

—Sí, justamente acabo de colgar.

—Bien, ahora queda la parte peligrosa de este asunto: decirle a los chicos —un suspiro involuntario abandonó mis labios.

—¿Cómo crees que reacciones nuestros hijos anta la noticia? —su reacción es algo que me preocupa demasiado.

—No te voy a mentir cariño, Rosalie se pondrá histérica y dirá toda clase de improperios dignos de un marinero, Jasper y Bella se lo tomaran un poco mejor, al menos eso espero —me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Crees que se rehúsen a venir con nosotros?

—De principio... sí, al menos Rosalie, pero terminaran aceptando ya verás. Voy a ver si ya está lista la comida, los chicos llegarán por la noche —me dio un suave beso en los labios y salió del despacho.

Suspiré pesadamente y aflojé el nudo de mi corbata, espero que Renée tenga razón y los chicos acepten realizar este viaje, o al menos que no me quieran asesinar cuando se los diga.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Sin duda Charlie se volvió loco, al menos esa es la única explicación que encuentro a su descabellada idea, ¿por qué diablos quiere que vallamos de viaje ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar a que sean vacaciones? Si sólo faltan poco más de dos meses para que llegue el verano, tengo el presentimiento de que algo trama, pero en fin, es mejor que termine mi maleta ya que mis hermanos y yo tenemos que viajar a Napa esta tarde. Mis padres viven ahí desde hace siete años cuando Charlie compró un viñedo.

Yo vivo en San Francisco con mis hermanos Jasper y Rosalie, Jasper terminó la carrera de arquitectura hace unos meses, Rosalie estudia leyes, con el carácter que tiene acertó al escoger esta carrera, y yo pues, leer y escribir es mi pasión por eso estudio literatura.

—¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu maleta? —le pregunté a Rosalie que venía entrando a mi habitación.

—Sí, sólo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Jasper —respondió sentandose en mi cama.

—¿A dónde fue?

—Fue a una entrevista de trabajo —desde hace un par de semanas Jasper comenzó a buscar ofertas de empleo, hasta ahora no ha tenido mucho éxito.

—Bien, he terminado —dije cerrando mi maleta—. Vamos a preparar algo para comer —caminé hacia la puerta y Rosalie soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

—Tengo una idea mejor: pidamos algo a domicilio, así no tendremos que limpiar la cocina.

Media hora después estábamos en la sala esperando que el repartidor llegara con nuestra comida, Rosalie tenía el control remoto en sus manos buscando un programa que llamara su atención, yo estaba adelantando un trabajo que debía de entregar cuando volviéramos de estas vacaciones "forzadas". De pronto, se escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta y segundos después Jasper entró a la sala.

—Encontré al repartidor en la puerta —dijo mostrándonos las bolsas que traía en sus manos.

—Ya era hora, me muero de hambre —Jasper dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a mí.

—Rose, no entiendo cómo es que puedes comer tanto —Jasper ocultó su risa con un "repentino" ataque de tos mientras Rosalie me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

—Chicas, mejor comamos que no quiero que se nos haga noche por el camino.

—¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? —le pregunté a mi hermano.

—Bien, en dos semanas me avisan si me dan el empleo o no —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, señal de que no quería ahondar más en el tema.

—Estoy segura que sí te darán el empleo, serían unos idiotas si dejan ir al mejor arquitecto de San Francisco —Jasper rió divertido por el comentario de nuestra hermana.

Después de terminar de comer, comenzamos a subir las maletas al coche de Jasper que fue el elegido para viajar a Napa.

—Bien es la última —Jasper rodó los ojos, Rose llevaba equipaje como para un mes y sólo serían dos semanas.

—Ya que Rose subió su armario entero al coche, ¿nos podemos ir?

—Hermanito, si quisiera llevar todo mi armario, tendrías que alquilar un camión —Rose se subió en el asiento del copiloto lo que dejaba a mi en la parte trasera, oh genial, con lo que me gusta viajar en la parte trasera.

Durante el viaje hablamos de cosas triviales, lo cual lo hizo un poco más llevadero. Una hora y media después estamos en la estrada de la casa en Napa, Charlie y Renée salieron a recibirnos y no me pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo de papá.

—Los esperábamos antes —dijo Renée mientras me abrasaba.

—El tráfico —fue la respuesta de Jasper que ahora era prisionero de los brazos de Renée.

—Vallamos adentro los estábamos esperando para cenar —nos dijo Charlie y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Charlie nos habló acerca del viñedo, Rose y yo les contamos como nos iba en la universidad y Jasper de su posible nuevo trabajo.

Ahora estamos sentados en la sala tomando café, Charlie párese incluso más nervioso que cuando llegamos, ¿será que algo malo está pasando? No, no debo sacar conclusiones adelantadas, tal vez sólo nos quiere comentar algo acerca del viaje.

—Chicos hay algo que debemos decirles su madre y yo —los tres esperábamos que continuara, pero al ver que no agregaba nada más, Jasper rompió el tenso silencio que de pronto nos había rodeado.

—¿Qué sucede papá? —Charlie se aclaró la garganta, oh no, esto no será nada bueno.

—Verán, hoy hablé con... con Carlisle y yo... pues le comenté de nuestro viaje y nos invitó a comer pasado mañana con su familia.

—¿Los Cullen viven en Nueva York? —Charlie asintió con un poco de temor en respuesta a la pregunta de mi hermana.

Pasaron largos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, el silencio que nos envolvía se volvía más y más tenso conforme los segundos pasaban. De pronto, Rosalie se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Yo no pienso ir a esa estúpida comida, y desde luego, no quiero volver a los Cullen ni en pintura por lo que me resta de vida! —decir que mi hermana estaba furiosa, era quedarse corto.

—Rose, cariño cálmate —las palabras de Renée no fueron de gran ayuda, al contrario, sólo sirvieron para que el enfado aumentara.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No puedo calmarme, joder! ¡Parece que ya se olvidaron de lo que esos idiotas nos hicieron! —gritaba mientras caminaba frenéticamente por la sala sin dejar de maldecir a los Cullen hasta en chino, Jasper y yo nos manteníamos en silencio.

—¡Es suficiente Rosalie! —mi hermana vio a Charlie con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó—. ¿Podemos discutir esto como personas civilizadas y no a gritos?

—Papá no creo que esa reunión se buena idea —hablé por primera vez.

—Nosotros sabemos del problema con los Cullen, pero deben olvidarse de eso ¡por Dios han pasado diez años!

—Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo mamá, pero al menos yo no puedo olvidar su última broma —contestó Rosalie un poco más tranquila, y sobre la última broma de esos niñatos he de decir que yo tampoco la he podido olvidar.

—Nuestros padres tienen razón chicas, debemos dejar atrás el pasado —Rosalie veía a Jasper como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loco.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡la locura es contagiosa! —exclamó mi hermana sacudiendo los brazos pues no podía creer las palabras de Jasper y la verdad yo tampoco.

—Mañana tomaremos el vuelo a Nueva York, ya decidirán si nos acompañan a la comida con los Cullen o no —la voz de Charlie era firme, se levantó y salió de la sala. Bueno, al menos nos estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir.

—Piénselo chicos, es mejor que vallamos a dormir —Renée se levantó y salió tras de Charlie.

—Mamá tiene razón, es mejor que descansemos —les dije a mis hermanos y ellos asintieron.

—¿Por qué apoyaste a Charlie? —cuestionó Rosalie a Jasper.

—Ya no somos unos niños Rose, si ellos siguen con su espíritu bromista podemos defendernos —una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Rosalie ante las palabras de Jasper.

—Bien, iremos a esa "reunión" con los Cullen —dijo marcando las comillas en el aire y con una sonrisa en su rostro que me causo escalofríos.

Después de esa charla con mis hermanos cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, sólo espero que los Cullen hayan cambiado, o de lo contrario, tendrán serios problemas.

.

.

**ROSALIE POV.**

Dí vuelta por milésima vez en la cama sin poder dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita reunión con los Cullen, no estaba muy convencida de asistir pues no quería volver a verlos y abrir viejas y dolorosas heridas, todas las bromas que nos hacían a mis hermanos y a mí sin recibir un justo castigo por ello, pues siempre se las ingeniaban para que pareciera un "inocente accidente".

_**Flash Back.**_

_Ese verano iríamos con nuestros padres y los Cullen de vacaciones juntos como siempre, yo tenía diez años, Jasper once y Bella nueve. Emmett, Edward y Alice eran mis amigos y de mis hermanos todos nos llevamos muy bien, hasta ese día. _

_Estábamos todos en la playa, Bella y yo construíamos un castillo de arena con la ayuda de Jasper, estábamos por terminarlo cuando Emmett se dejó caer a propósito sobre el destruyéndolo, Alice y Edward reían junto con su hermano mientras Bella lloraba inconsolable y yo hacia lo posible por retener mis lágrimas, le dijo a sus padres que había sido un accidente, que él sólo quería ver como nos estaba quedando y al acercarse se había tropezado._

—_¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado? —lo reprendía Esme._

—_Fue un accidente Mamá, yo solo quería ver como les estaba quedando, de verdad —le dijo a Esme a punto de llorar._

—_Está bien, pero espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado —Emmett asintió y nos dio a mis hermanos y a mi una mirada de triunfo._

_**End The Flash Black.**_

Desde ese día las bromas habían continuado, mis hermanos y yo siempre terminábamos con helado en nuestra ropa, mojados con jugo o cualquier otro líquido, así como también en ocasiones con parte de su comida sobre nosotros, y claro, siempre eran "accidentes".

Pero ahora todo era diferente, muy diferente; una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y con este último pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que nuestro vuelo fuera anunciado, realmente me sorprende que Rosalie esté tan tranquila como si se hubiese tomado un bote entero de tranquilizantes, supongo que se debe a lo que Jasper dijo o tal vez esté comenzando a planear la forma de vengarse de los Cullen.

—Rose, ¿piensas buscar una forma de vengarte? —Jasper espero ansioso que nuestra hermana me respondiera.

—Por el momento no, al menos, que ellos den el primer paso —me respondió con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

—Rose tiene razón, además recuerden que estaremos en su territorio así que debemos estar alerta.

—Ustedes dos me dan miedo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que planearán si algo sucede —los tres reímos lo que llamó la atención de nuestros padres.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Renée, mientras Charlie sólo nos observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—_Pasajero con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta tres —_se escuchó por los altavoces, salvados por la campana y nunca antes mejor dicho.

—Si no queremos que el avión nos deje debemos abordar —comentó Rose levantándose y comenzando a caminar ignorando la pregunta de Renée.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, aproximadamente a las 8:00 de la noche habíamos aterrizando en Nueva York y bajamos del avión. Renée, Rosalie y yo esperábamos a Charlie y Jasper que fueron por nuestras maletas, después de quince largos minutos llegaron.

—Rosalie sabes que estaremos solamente dos semanas ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Charlie nos sorprendió a todos.

—Sí, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? —Rosalie veía a Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo sabías, entonces ¿para que trajiste tanto equipaje? —todos estallamos en carcajadas llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Dejen de reírse —prácticamente gruño—. Y si traje tanto equipaje es por que lo necesito, una nunca sabe lo que pueda llegar a necesitar —sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y nosotros la seguimos.

Tuvimos que usar dos taxis, pues en uno seria imposible que lográramos entrar cinco personas y al menos una decena de maletas.

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos y Charlie fue por las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.

Mientras desempacaba mi maleta no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa comida de mañana, cuando termine tomé mi pijama y mi neceser, entré al baño y después de lavarme los dientes me puse el pijama, una vez de regreso en la habitación prácticamente me tiré sobre la cama; había sido un día un tanto pesado y será mejor descansar. Mañana sería la comida con los Cullen, nos volveríamos a ver después de diez años y se sorprenderán al ver que hemos cambiado, que ya no somos los mismos niños que eran blanco de sus bromas.

* * *

><p><strong>La trama del Fic será prácticamente igual a como estaba pero si tendrá unos ligeros cambios...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

CHAPTER 3: EL REENCUENTRO

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

Al fin el "gran" día llegó y la verdad no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, digo, simplemente son los Swan los que vendrán a comer y no los reyes de España.

Esme está más que histérica, se ha pasado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro vigilando que todo esté impecable, justo en este momento está ayudando a Lucy con la comida pues quiere que todo quede a la perfección. Y Carlisle, bueno él es algo aparte, su única preocupación somos nosotros y nos ha dicho al menos un centenar de veces que nos comportemos como personas "maduras".

—Edward, ¿a qué esperas para bañarte? —Esme entró en mi habitación sin tomarse la molestia de llamar.

—Mamá, respira y tranquilízate, estaré presentable a la hora acordada. Palabra de boy-scout —le dije rodando los ojos.

—Eso espero —murmuró viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados y sin más salió de la habitación.

Suspiré y lancé una vez más la pequeña pelota, que tenía en mi mano, contra la pared como lo había estado haciendo durante la ultima media hora, es el colmo que ni mi propia madre respete mi privacidad.

—La histeria de Esme terminará por volvernos locos a todos —comentó Alice entrando a mi habitación y se sentó junto a mí en mi cama.

—Adelante Alice, te agradezco que pidieras permiso antes de invadir mi habitación —gruñí de mala manera y coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No seas gruñón Edward, además, solamente vengo a darte mi humilde opinión acerca de la ropa que usarás.

—Gracias Alice, no tienes idea de cuánto valoro tu opinión —respondí con evidente sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

—Pues gracias a tu sarcasmo, Eddie, usarás lo que yo elija y sin derecho a replica —como si no fuera así a diario, se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar en mi armario.

—Tremendo revuelo el que está causando la visita de los Swan, ¿eh? —Emmett me tiró al piso y se acostó en mi cama.

—¡Genial! Todos en esta casa entran a mi habitación como si fuera área comunitaria, ¿es qué nadie sabe el significado de la palabra privacidad? —los dos me ignoraron olímpicamente y suspiré frustrado.

—Vamos hermano, te estás volviendo todo un amargado.

—¡Por fin encontré algo decente en tu armario! Tú y yo vamos a ir de compras lo más pronto posible —Alice dejó la ropa sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, ya que la cama era invadida por el mastodonte de Emmett.

—Alice, si recuerdas que fuimos de compras hace dos días ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero déjame decirte hermanito que casi toda la ropa que tienes en tu armario ya pasó a mejor vida —Alice está loca, cómo puede decir eso si mi ropa está prácticamente nueva.

—Emmett, la ropa que elegí para ti está sobre tu cama —posó su vista en su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente— ¡Por dios! ¡Sólo tengo dos horas y media para arreglarme! —chilló y salió volando de la habitación, negando me levanté del piso y me encontré con un Emmett que miraba hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías esforzar tanto tus neuronas, no vaya a ser que se quemen las pocas que te quedan —parpadeó un par de veces y me miró seriamente—. ¿Qué estabas pensando Emm?

—Si inscribimos a Alice en una maratón, y le decimos que tiene que ganar o si no el sentido de la moda se perdería definitivamente, ¿crees que rompa algún récord? —soló él puede hablar con tanta seriedad de una tontería como ésa, pero bueno, después de todo es Emmett de quién hablamos.

—No tengo la menor duda, hermano —los dos comenzamos a reír, y es que la obsesión de mi hermana por la moda sobrepasa los limites.

Faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que los Swan llegaran, traté de acomodar mi cabello pero después de tres intentos me rendí, era simplemente indomable y no tenía caso que siguiera perdiendo mi tiempo. Unos minutos después decidí bajar a la sala donde estaban todos, Alice estaba sentada en un sofá, Emmett estaba acostado cuan largo era en otro, Carlisle y Esme estaban juntos, y yo me senté junto a mi hermana.

Esme sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Carlisle lo cual mostraba su nerviosismo.

—Emmett Cullen, ¿no puedes sentarte como es divido? —le prendió y él se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá, te prometo que cuando lleguen nuestros invitados estrella no tendrás queja de mí ¿de acuerdo? —dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, Esme suspiró sonoramente y Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco. Alice y yo reímos por lo bajo.

—¿Creen que los hijos de los Swan hayan cambiado mucho?

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Alice? —Esme la veía con los ojos entrecerrados esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno... pues veras... no sé cómo explicarlo —balbuceó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Ellos eran muy poco... ¿agraciados? Sip, muy poco agraciados —Emmett comenzó a reír sin control y tanto Carlisle como Esme lo veían con una chispa de furia, Alice trataba de contener la risa al igual que yo.

—Emmett deja de reírte —el tono de Carlisle era duro y sin lugar a replicas.

—Lo siento. Y Alice, ¿poco agraciados? ¡Por Dios! Seamos sinceros hermanita parecían espantapájaros —las palabras de mi hermano fueron el detonante para que los tres comenzáramos a reír como desquiciados.

—¡Ya basta! —el grito de Carlisle resonó por toda la sala y nos hizo parar de reír al momento—. Espero, por su propio bien, que no hagan ningún comentario al respecto ¿entendieron? —siseó y si mirada dejaba en claro que no bromeaba.

—Bueno, yo haré todo lo posible por comportarme. Sólo espero que estén bien vestidos sino tendré…

—¡Basta Alice!, no harás ningún comentario estén como estén vestidos —Alice se cruzó de brazos toda enfurruñada.

—¡Tú ganas! Pueden estar tranquilos que no haré ningún comentario, es más, desde ahora me he vuelto muda —Alice parecía una niña pequeña a la cual no le compraron el dulce que quería.

—Por mi parte pueden estar tranquilos —les dije, y era totalmente verdad, no quería tener problemas con Carlisle por los Swan.

—Yo no prometo nada, si los Swan siguen pareciendo espantapájaros no sé si podré contenerme —yo sabía que las palabras de mi hermano eran sinceras, de los tres él era el más... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Infantil?

—Espero que logres contenerte, si no atente a las consecuencias —le advirtió Carlisle.

Pasaban los minutos y nosotros nos manteníamos en un incomodo silencio, de pronto, se escuchó un coche que paraba en la entrada de la casa. Tanto Carlisle como Esme se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, mis hermanos y yo los seguimos con desgano, Carlisle abrió la puerta y todos salimos a recibir a nuestros invitados.

Un hombre más o menos de la edad de Carlisle ayudaba a bajar del coche a una mujer, ellos deben de ser Charlie y Renée.

—¡Charlie! Que gusto volver a verte —él y Carlisle se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo yo amigo.

—¡Renée! Mírate, sigues igual de guapa que hace diez años —Esme y Renée se abrazaron.

—Si tú lo dices, pero los años pasan Esme —se separó de Esme y saludó a Carlisle con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que Charlie a Esme.

—¿Dónde están sus hijos? —la pregunta de Esme me hizo darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, ellos no estaban por ninguna parte.

—Bueno... hum... ellos vendrán después —Charlie veía a su esposa significativamente, ¿será que no quieren ni volvernos a ver? No, lo más seguro es que no han cambiado nada y siguen siendo poco agraciados como dijo Alice.

—Oh ya veo, recuerdan a los chicos ¿cierto? —cambió de tema rápidamente Carlisle.

—Carlisle, hace diez años que no los vemos pero los identifico perfectamente —Renée caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa—. Alice, estás hermosa cariño —le dijo abrasándola.

—Gracias señora Swan —Alice correspondió al abraso de Renée.

—Nada de señora Swan, simplemente llámame Renée —se apartó de ella y se acercó a mí—. Edward, ya eres todo un hombre y muy apuesto debo añadir —me dijo abrasándome como lo hizo con Alice.

—Gracias Renée, aunque creo que exageras —le dije "humildemente" y sólo escuché las risas mal disimiladas de mis hermanos.

—Emmett, tú también eres muy apuesto —hizo lo mismo que con mi hermana y conmigo—. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos tienen a todas las chicas de Nueva York detrás de ustedes.

—En realidad, Renée, yo tengo más admiradoras que Eddie —todos rieron por el comentario de mi hermano, y solamente por que le prometí a mis padres que me comportaría es que no le arranco la cabeza.

—¡No me llames Eddie! Sabes que lo detesto —le dije con voz afilada, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de mis progenitores.

Después de el incomodo momento, Emmett y yo saludamos a Charlie con un apretón de manos y Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues, vayamos adentro, esperaremos a que lleguen sus hijos para comer.

—No es necesario esperarlos Esme, además, pueden ser que se tarden —comentó Charlie sin dejar de ver a su esposa que soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa pero el ruido de un coche llegando nos detuvo, esos deben de ser los hijos de los Swan, el coche se estacionó pero nadie bajaba de el y todos estábamos impacientes porque se abrieran las puertas.

De pronto tres puertas fueron abiertas y tres personas bajaron del vehículo, el chico era alto, rubio y bien parecido, casi tanto como yo pero sólo casi; una de las chicas era también rubia y con un cuerpo digno de modelo de pasarela; la otra chica era castaña, un poco más bajita que la rubia y debo admitir que era hermosa. Mis hermanos tenían los ojos abiertos como si hubieran visto a un fantasma y yo no estaba mejor que ellos, y es que éstos no podían ser los hijos de los Swan ¿o si?

Comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron frente a nosotros.

—Lamentamos la tardanza pero no encontrábamos la dirección.

¡Por todos los demonios de infierno! Ellos eran los hijos de Charlie y Renée, mis hermanos y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos y en un estado de shock, Carlisle y Esme no estaban mejor que nosotros, pero es que esto es antinatural, ellos no pueden ser aquellos chicos que conocimos hace años.

Esme se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

—No hay problema chicos, por Dios como han crecido —Esme y Carlisle saludaban a los recién llegados mientras mis hermanos y yo nos mantuvimos sin movernos, aún no podíamos creer que fueran ellos los mismos que conocimos cuando éramos niños.

Minutos después, la voz de Esme me sacó del trance.

—Chicos vengan —nos acercamos lentamente—. Ellos son Jasper, Rosalie y Bella, los recuerdan ¿cierto? —dijo Esme señalando a cada uno.

—Sí —respondimos los tres al unísono con voz ahogada.

—Ellos son mis hijos: Emmett, Edward y Alice ¿los recuerdan?

—Claro, cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ellos —le respondió Rosalie con un tono de voz que me causo escalofríos, y sus hermanos rieron por lo bajo.

Oh genial, tal parece que no han olvidado nuestras bromas.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Me desperté temprano, con los nervios por la dichosa comida en casa de los Cullen casi no había podido dormir, así que mejor me levanté y tomé una larga y relajante ducha. Terminé de vestirme y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, guardé la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo de mis jeans y me dispuse a bajar para desayunar con mi familia.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo al restaurante y en el lobby me encontré con mis hermanos.

—Buenos días —les dije como saludo.

—Buenos días Bells —contestó Jasper besando mi mejilla.

—No sé qué jodidos tengan de buenos —gruñó Rosalie.

—Rose, el que tú no estés de buen humor, no es culpa ni de Jasper ni mía —suspiró y me dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, sé que no es escusa, pero no dormí bien.

—Vamos que Charlie y Renée nos esperan para desayunar —nos dijo Jasper tomándonos de la mano y casi arrastrándonos.

Entramos al restaurante y mi hermano ubicó a nuestros padres, llegamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos, Charlie y Renée ya habían ordenado nuestro desayuno, Rosalie murmuró un: _"ni siquiera podemos elegir que comer"_ que solamente Jazz y yo escuchamos.

—Buenos días chicos —saludaron nuestros padres al unísono.

—Buenos días —contestamos de la misma manera.

—¿Qué pasa mis niños? Se ven tensos.

—Nada mamá, es sólo que... no dormimos bien —le respondí.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, un silencio demasiado incomodo y el cual era rotó por el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos, Charlie de vez en cuando nos veía al igual que Renée.

—Su madre y yo iremos a rentar un coche —nos avisó rompiendo la tensión que nos rodeaba.

—Sería mejor que rentaras dos papá —comentó Rose sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

—No veo por qué tenga que hacerlo, iremos juntos a casa de los Cullen.

—Bien, sólo te advierto que si me siento incomoda no voy a quedarme allí, pero igual puedo tomar un taxi —Rosalie se encogió de hombros y Charlie suspiró.

—No tienes por que sentirte incomoda —oh no, Charlie no debió decir eso.

—Mejor los espero aquí —mi hermana no estaba enojada, estaba completamente furiosa.

—Rosalie, no te comportes como una chiquilla —genial, Charlie en lugar de calmar el incendio la avivó más.

—No debí aceptar venir a éste estúpido viaje —dijo aventando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Deben aprender a dejar todo en el pasado, comprendan que todo fue un juego de niños.

—Dejen de discutir, siempre es lo mismo en cuanto al tema de los Cullen se refiere —intervino Renée un tanto exasperada.

—Tienes razón mamá —Rose se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación, ya no tengo hambre —dijo y sin más se marchó.

Continuamos desayunando en un muy, pero muy tenso silencio, Charlie y Renée terminaron y se fueron a rentar el coche, Jasper y yo fuimos a buscar a Rose a su habitación, llamamos a la puerta un par de veces y no obtuvimos respuesta.

—Rose abre la puerta —le insistí para que abriera.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —fue la respuesta que nos dio.

—Por favor Rose, abre la puerta —esta vez fue Jazz quien trató, se escucharon sus pasos acercarse a la puerta y segundos después nos abrió.

—No le hagas caso a Charlie, si no te sientes cómoda en casa de los Cullen nosotros nos regresamos contigo al hotel —a Rose fue a la que más le afectó la última broma de los Cullen, así que asumo por eso es que está tan nerviosa.

—Jasper tiene razón, además, eres una chica de carácter fuerte ¿no? —Rose sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

Estuvimos en la habitación de Rose hasta que faltaba una hora para la dichosa comida, Jasper se fue a su habitación para cambiarse y Rose se fue conmigo a la mía para arreglarnos allí.

—¿Qué usarás? —me preguntó saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra secaba su cabello.

—No lo sé, ¿algún consejo?

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló comenzando a rebuscar entre mis cosas.

Estábamos terminando con los últimos detalles de nuestro cabello, Rose se veía simplemente divina, llevaba unos jeans tubo blancos que se ajustaban de maravilla a su cuerpo, una blusa roja tipo halter con escote pronunciado pero sin llegar a ser vulgar y unos zapatos de tacón a juego con su blusa, su maquillaje era ligero y su cabello lo llevaba totalmente lacio.

Yo usaba unos jeans también tubo en color negro que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo, una blusa azul de mangas cortas con un cinturón ancho de color plata al igual que los zapatos de tacón, mi maquillaje no era muy cargado y mi cabello era lacio con unas ligeras ondas en las puntas, llamaron a la puerta y Rose abrió.

—Se ven hermosas chicas —alabó mi hermano y ambas sonreímos.

—Tú no te ves nada mal —le dijo Rose y era verdad. No por que sea mi hermano, pero lucia bastante guapo, llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos.

Se escucharon unos ligero golpes en la puerta y Jasper abrió.

—No los vamos a obligar a que vayan a casa de los Cullen, nosotros nos adelantaremos y si quieren ir esta es la dirección y estas las lleves del coche —Charlie le entregó las llaves y el papel con la dirección de los Cullen a Jasper.

—Esperamos que se decidan a dejar el pasado atrás y vayan —nos dijo Renée antes de salir de la habitación detrás de Charlie.

—Ustedes decidan chicas ¿quieren que vayamos? —tanto Jasper como yo esperábamos una respuesta de Rosalie.

—Sólo vamos por nuestras bolsas, ¿verdad Bells? —le sonreí y asentí.

Salimos del hotel y encontramos el coche que Charlie rentó para nosotros, entramos en el y nos pusimos en marcha, Rosalie tenía un mapa en las manos para indicarle a Jasper por dónde ir.

—Creo que nos perdimos —les dije a mis hermanos.

—¡Claro que no Bella! Si ya casi llegamos —me dijo Rose volteando el mapa para todas partes.

—Oh sí Rose —el sarcasmo en la voz de Jasper era más que evidente—. Hemos pasado por aquí dos veces, por si no te has dado cuenta —¡genial! Jasper comenzaba a desesperarse, algo muy poco común en él.

—Lo mejor es que pidamos indicaciones —sugerí ganándome una furiosa mirada por parte de mi hermana.

—¡Es por aquí! Da vuelta a la derecha —dijo Rosalie muy segura de sí misma y Jasper hizo lo que le dijo.

Después de todo tuvimos que pedir indicaciones, aún en contra de la voluntad de Rose, y diez minutos después llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

La casa era de dos plantas, color blanco, grande y muy bonita, mi hermano estacionó el coche detrás del de nuestros padres y pudimos ver que todos estaban afuera esperando a que bajáramos del coche.

—Bien, que comience la función —comentó Jasper y los tres reímos.

Nos bajamos del coche y las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotros, Charlie y Renée nos veían con una sonrisa y los demás con incredulidad, caminamos hacia ellos y fue cuando pude ver a los hijos de los Cullen.

Alice era un poco más bajita que yo, su cabello corto estaba peinado con las puntas en diferentes direcciones y sus facciones eran finas, tanto que se asemejaban a las de un duende o hada; el que si no me equivoco recuerdo como Emmett, era alto y musculoso, con el aspecto de un enorme oso pero con cara de niño, su cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Carlisle; por último Edward era alto aunque unos centímetros menos que Emmett, su cabello era color cobrizo y desordenado lo que le daba un toque sexy, sus ojos color esmeralda y realmente era apuesto... un momento ¿yo he pensado eso?

—Lamentamos la tardanza pero no encontrábamos la dirección —se disculpó Jasper viendo de reojo a Rosalie que bufó por lo bajo.

—No hay problema chicos, por Dios como han crecido —Esme y Carlisle nos saludaron después de salir de su letargo, sus hijos parecían pegados al piso, aún en shock supongo.

—Chicos vengan —los llamó Esme y ellos se acercaron lentamente, ¡ja! Ni que los fuéramos a morder—. Ellos son Jasper, Rosalie y Bella los recuerdan ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondieron en perfecta sincronía.

—Ellos son Emmett, Edward y Alice ¿los recuerdan? —los señalo uno por uno al nombrarlos.

—Claro, cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ellos —le respondió Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos reímos por lo bajo.

—Vamos adentro, la comida está lista —nos dijo Esme.

Carlisle y Esme nos dirigieron al comedor y nos sentamos en absoluto silencio, en cuanto la comida fue servida Esme y Renée se sumergieron en una animada charla al igual que Carlisle y Charlie. Por su parte Emmett, Edward y Alice nos veían como si fuéramos unos fantasmas y debo admitir que era muy gracioso verlos en ése estado.

Pero minutos después, la charla entre los mayores tomó un rumbo que no esperábamos y no creo que nos vaya a gustar la decisión final.

—No veo por qué sigan en el hotel —comento Esme, atrayendo con esas palabras la atención de todos los presentes.

—No queremos causar molestias —dijo Renée un tanto nerviosa.

—Esme tiene razón, nuestra casa es grande y hay espacio para ustedes —mis hermanos y yo intercambiamos miradas llenas de pánico.

—No creo que sea buena idea —tienes todo mi apoyo Charlie y estoy segura que el de mis hermanos también.

—Sería bueno para que los chicos comenzarán a llevarse mejor, claro, si queremos que nuestros planes se lleven acabo —dijo Esme y mierda Charlie sonrió.

—Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con nuestros padres —habló por primera vez Edward y sus hermanos le dieron una mirada que claramente decía: _"te has vuelto loco"_ él frunció el ceño unos segundos después, como si se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras.

—Lo ven, entonces, ¿qué dicen? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gracias a quienes leen mi historia y también les agradezco por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.<strong>

**En cuanto a la actualización, iré subiendo los capis en cuanto los termine de corregir, nos seguimos leyendo =)**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Una buena decisión?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: ¿UNA BUENA DECISIÓN?<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—_Lo ven, entonces, ¿qué dicen? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa._

—Está bien, aceptamos. Creo que tienen razón Esme, y este tiempo juntos ayudará para que los chicos comiencen a conocerse mejor _—_Rosalie casi se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de Charlie, Jasper lo veía como si fuera un ser de otro planeta, y yo... yo simplemente no podía creer que nos hiciera esto.

La comida continuó, los hijos de los Cullen poco a poco se fueron integrando a la conversación, mis hermanos y yo no prestábamos mucha atención a lo que decían sólo respondíamos a lo que nos preguntaban con simples monosílabos.

En más de una ocasión sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí y me estaba comenzando a sentir realmente incomoda, levanté la vista de mi plato y nuestras miradas entraron en contacto, pasaron un par de minutos y fue la voz de Esme la que rompió la unión de nuestras miradas.

—Continuemos con nuestra charla en la sala _—_sugirió Esme y nos pusimos en pie, todos comenzaron a salir pero mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos un poco más atrás que los demás.

—¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a Charlie aceptar ésa estupidez de que nos quedemos aquí? _—_dijo Rosalie entre dientes y, más que molesta, se escuchaba afligida.

—Tranquilízate Rose, ya hablaremos con él.

—El problema, Jasper, es que hagamos lo que hagamos él no cambiará de opinión _—_yo tenía razón, Charlie no se retractaría por nada del mundo.

—Pues al menos lo intentaremos _—_siguió caminando y nosotras lo seguimos.

Al entrar a la sala me llamó la atención un hermoso piano de cola, era de color negro brillante y con curiosidad me acerqué para verlo mejor.

—Es mío, Carlisle me lo regaló hace ya algunos años _—_la voz de Edward me asustó y pegué tremendo bote_—_. Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

—No me hubiese imaginado que te gustara tocar el piano, realmente no tienes pinta de pianista _—_le dije con indiferencia y me reuní con mis hermanos.

—¿Qué te dijo? _—_preguntó Rose curiosa cuando me senté entre ella y Jasper.

—Me vio observando el piano y me dijo que era suyo _—_le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Vaya, así que Edward Cullen es todo un artista ¿uh? _—_reímos por lo bajo por el comentario de Jasper. Emmett, Alice y Edward nos observaban con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esme y Renée seguían hablando de lo que habían hecho durante estos diez años que no se vieron, Carlisle y Charlie hablaban sobre el viñedo, después de aproximadamente una larga y aburrida hora se dieron cuenta de que estábamos presentes.

—Oh chicos, discúlpenos por dejarlos fuera de la conversación _—_se disculpó Esme apenada.

—No te preocupes Esme, es normal que tengan muchas cosas de que hablar _—_le dije.

—Chicos, ya es tarde y debemos ir a recoger nuestras cosas al hotel _—_Rose le lanzaba dagas a Charlie con la mirada.

Nos levantamos y los Cullen nos acompañaron a la salida.

—Nos vemos en un momento _—_nos dijo una muy alegre Esme.

Mis hermanos y yo nos adelantamos, subimos al coche y Jasper arrancó haciendo chirriar las chantas sobre el pavimento, dejando atrás el coche de Charlie rápidamente.

—Realmente espero que Charlie desista de esta estupidez, o de lo contrario, me regreso a San Francisco en el primer vuelo que encuentre disponible.

—Y yo me regreso contigo _—_Jasper estaba muy callado, tenía la vista fija en el camino y estaba conduciendo fuera del limite de velocidad, algo poco común en él_—_. ¿Jasper, estás bien?

—Sí _—_fue todo lo que dijo. Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas, la actitud de Jazz era muy rara.

El resto del trayecto al hotel fue en completo silencio y, cuando por fin llegamos al hotel, bajamos del coche y esperamos en el lobby a que llegaran Charlie y Renée, los cuales llegaron varios minutos después.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar _—_nos dijo Charlie.

No respondimos nada y solamente caminamos hacia el ascensor, estábamos envueltos en un ambiente demasiado tenso, el ascensor se detuvo y llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación la cual Renée abrió y entramos.

—No voy a quedarme en casa de los Cullen _—_murmuró Rosalie con la mandíbula apretada.

—No comencemos con lo mismo de nuevo _—_pidió Charlie masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de los Cullen? _—_pregunté cruzándome de brazos y él suspiro.

—Chicos, por favor, dense la oportunidad de tratarlos _—_intervino Renée.

—¡Yo no quiero tratarlos! _—_gritó Rosalie_—_. ¡Acepte ir a ésa estúpida comida pero no me pidas que acepte esto!

—Deja de gritar, por favor _—_siseó Charlie con la mandíbula tensa.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, ésto es demasiado papá _—_Jasper no decía nada, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado en la pared un tanto alejado.

—Hagamos un trato; vamos a casa de los Cullen y, al primer problema que se presente, ustedes regresan a San Francisco y su madre y yo a Napa.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en que tengamos una buena relación con los Cullen? _—_le preguntó Rose a nuestro padre.

—Rose, ustedes eran amigos. Sé que pasaron cosas que los hicieron distanciarse, pero ¿por qué no intentan recuperar la amistad que tenían?

—Papá, entiéndelo de una buena vez, cualquier tipo de relación que tengamos con los Cullen está destinada al fracaso _—_dije ya cansada por esta situación.

—No puedes asegurarlo Bella _—_respondió Renée y, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, ella tiene razón.

—Su madre tiene razón, chicos, no pueden condenar algo al fracaso sin intentarlo _—_Charlie se sentó y respiró profundamente_—_. Sé que no es fácil, pero al menos inténtelo _—_tal vez tenga razón y al menos podamos tener una relación cordial.

—Voy a darles la oportunidad que tanto pides _—_dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez y salió de la habitación.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Les darán una oportunidad? _—_la voz de Charlie sonaba impaciente y un tanto alegre por las palabras de Jasper.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que a la mínima provocación no respondo _—_Rosalie dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, mientras Charlie esperaba mi respuesta.

—Supongo que tengo que recoger mis cosas _—_dije suspirando y fui a mi habitación.

Media hora después estábamos camino a casa de los Cullen, Rosalie veía distraídamente por la ventanilla del coche, Jasper estaba un tanto ausente, no sé qué pudo pasar para que cambiara su actitud, en casa de los Cullen fue él quien le dijo a Rosalie que trataríamos que Charlie cambiara de opinión y no dijo absolutamente nada para conseguirlo.

Minutos después llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Renée, Rosalie y yo caminamos hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Esme.

—Espero que se sientan como en casa, ¿dónde están Jasper y Charlie? _—_preguntó mientras caminábamos rumbo a la sala.

—Bajando las maletas _—_le respondió Renée.

—Carlisle, ve con los chicos a ayudar con las maletas y las suben a las habitaciones, ya tú sabes cuales son.

—Claro, chicos ya escucharon a su madre _—_los tres salieron de la sala sin rechistar.

—Vaya, se nota quien manda en la casa _—_Esme rió por el comentario de Renée y nosotras también.

—No le digas a Carlisle, deja que siga creyendo que él es quien manda _—_todas reímos de nuevo, incluso Alice, la cual no había notado estaba allí.

Minutos después los hombres se reunieron con nosotras en la sala, hablábamos cosas triviales con Esme que se mostraba muy interesada en saber más de nosotras, mientras los chicos charlaban con Charlie y Carlisle, no sé en qué momento pasó pero me quedé observando a Edward fijamente, había algo en él que me impedía apartar la mirada, era como si se tratara de un imán. De pronto, su mirada y la mía entraron en contacto igual que unas horas atrás, me sonrió torcidamente y apartó la mirada dejándome un tanto abrumada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y mis mejillas se sentían demasiado calientes, oh Dios, ¿por qué la sonrisa de Edward causó esos efectos en mí?

—Les mostraré sus habitaciones, supongo que querrán desempacar y descansar un poco antes de la cena —parpadeé un par de veces al escuchar la voz de Esme saliendo de mi letargo.

Esme nos indicó nuestras habitaciones y entré a la mía, era amplia y estaba pintada de un hermoso color perla, la decoración era sencilla, elegante y de muy buen gusto, me acerqué al ventanal y con fascinación comprobé que tenía una hermosa vista al jardín, después de unos minutos desempaqué mis cosas y me acosté.

Estaba realmente agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, así que bastaron tan sólo unos minutos para que me quedara profundamente dormida.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

No sé qué me llevó a apoyar la locura de Esme, solamente sé que cuando reaccioné ya lo había hecho, y aunque Charlie aceptó, sus hijos no parecen muy de acuerdo con su decisión.

Poco a poco mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a integrarnos a la conversación, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de Bella, de pronto ella levantó su mirada que entró en contacto con la mía y me perdí en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me resultaban tan intrigantes e hipnotizantes.

Pasaron unos minutos y la voz de Esme rompió la unión de nuestras miradas.

—Continuemos con nuestra charla en la sala _—_nos pusimos en pie y salimos hacia la sala, los Swan se quedaron unos pasos atrás de los demás e intercambiaron unas palabras, cuando se reunieron con nosotros noté como Bella observaba mi piano y sin dudar me acerqué a ella.

—Es mío, Carlisle me lo regaló hace unos años _—_mi voz la asustó y pegó un bote_—_. Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

—No me hubiera imaginado que te gustara tocar el piano, realmente no tienes pinta de pianista _—_me dijo con tono indiferente y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos.

Sin duda, será mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginé poder tener un trato cordial con los Swan, al parecer no han olvidado lo que pasó cuando éramos niños y nos guardaban mucho rencor.

Esme y Renée seguían hablando acerca de lo que han hecho este tiempo, Carlisle y Charlie hablaban sobre un viñedo o algo así, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Esme se disculpó con los hijos de los Swan por dejarlos fuera de la conversación y Bella le respondió algo a lo que no le presté demasiado interés, pero sí pude notar que su voz era suave y dulce, simplemente perfecta como ella... pero ¿qué jodidos estoy pensando? Creo que la histeria de Esme terminó por afectarme un poco, o tal vez demasiado.

Después de que los Swan se fueran a recoger sus cosas al hotel, Carlisle nos hizo quedar a mis hermanos y a mí en la sala porque quería hablar con nosotros.

—Papá, nos comportamos como querías, así que no entiendo de qué quieras hablar _ —_dijo Alice con algo de fastidio.

—Tienes razón Alice, sólo quiero pedirles que hagan un esfuerzo y se comporten durante el tiempo que estén aquí los Swan.

—Por eso no te preocupes, además no creo que los veamos mucho, tenemos que ir a clases y a unas reuniones que no podemos faltar _—_respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—Sobre esas reuniones, creo que pueden invitar a los Swan para que conozcan un poco la ciudad _—_ahora sí es oficial, Esme se volvió totalmente loca. ¿No se dio cuenta que los Swan no pueden vernos ni en pintura?

—Mamá, si te diste cuenta que los Swan no nos toleran ¿verdad? _—_le pregunté.

—Estoy segura que si lo intentan, pueden llegar a ser amigos como antes.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, Esme y Carlisle se fueron a hablar al estudio dejándonos solos en la sala.

—Como cambiaron los Swan ¿no creen? _—_dijo Emmett acostándose en un sofá.

—Demasiado, cuando los vi casi me desmayo de la impresión _—_respondió Alice.

—Yo creo, Alice, que te ibas a desmayar no por la impresión si no cuando viste a Jasper _—_le dije a mi hermana la cual se sonrojó.

—¡Alice está sonrojada! Por Dios, creí que moriría sin que mis ojos vieran esto _—_dijo Emmett y ambos comenzamos reír.

—Pues tú, Edward, no dejabas de ver a Bella _—_dejé de reír al escuchar sus palabras y Emmett rió más fuerte si era posible—. Y tú, Emmett, no te quedas atrás. Todos se dieron cuenta de que casi inundas la casa con tus babas cuando viste a Rosalie.

—No es vedad, bueno, admito que Rosalie es hermosa y que tal vez, si no me odiara como sé me odia, intentaría salir con ella.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, vaya razón tenía Emmett al decir que Rosalie le odia, sentimiento que comparte con sus hermanos y el cual no está dirigido solamente a Emmett.

Media hora después los Swan volvieron y Esme nos pidió que ayudáramos a Charlie y Jasper con las maletas, subimos las maletas a las habitaciones correspondientes y volvimos a la sala. Esme y las demás platicaban tranquilamente, sentí una mirada sobre mí y me sorprendió ver que era Bella la que me veía fijamente, mis ojos buscaron los suyos y como hace unas horas nuestras miradas entraron en contacto, le sonreí y ésta vez yo aparté la mirada. No sé, tal vez... tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos.

Los Swan se retiraron a sus habitaciones y yo subí a la mía, me recosté en mi cama y por primera vez pensé en cómo serían las cosas si no les hubiéramos hecho todas esas bromas a los Swan, tal vez seguiríamos siendo amigos. Una hora después bajé al comedor, todos estaban allí, a excepción de Bella.

—Buenas noches —murmuré sentándome en mi lugar.

—Buenas noches —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Bella debió quedarse dormida, voy a decirle que baje.

—No te preocupes Renée —se apresuró a decir Esme—. Edward, por favor avísale a Bella que la cena está lista.

—¡No! —chillaron Rosalie y Jasper ganándose miradas confundidas de parte de todos.

—Esme, no tienes por que molestar a Edward, yo puedo ir —dijo Jasper viéndome con desconfianza, ¿acaso él piensa que puedo hacerle algo a Bella?

—No es molestia, además, no sabes cuál es la habitación de Bella —me levanté y pude notar que la mirada de Jasper decía claramente: _"si le haces algo a mi hermana, tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa"_ Rosalie me veía de forma muy similar a su hermano.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, llamé un par de veces y no respondió, volví a llamar un poco más fuerte y no de nuevo no obtuve respuesta.

Esto no me está gustando nada, ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿Qué debo hacer, entrar o llamar a alguien? Mierda, espero no terminar arrepintiéndome por lo que voy a hacer, conté mentalmente hasta tres antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Suspiré con alivio al ver que Bella estaba acostada en la cama profundamente dormida, se veía tan hermosa y tranquila que no quisiera tener que despertarla, alargué mi mano para retirar un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro pero en el último momento me arrepentí.

—Bella, la cena esta lista despierta —la removí un poco y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —me preguntó incorporándose en un rápido movimiento.

—Esme me mandó a que te dijera que la cena esta lista, llamé varias veces y como no contestabas creí que algo te había pasado por eso entre —me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al tema.

—Oh gracias, enseguida bajo —dijo con voz baja y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

Salí de la habitación y volví al comedor, les informé que Bella bajaba en un momento y Jasper no dejaba de verme con los ojos entrecerrados, minutos después Bella bajó y se disculpó por la tardanza, sus hermanos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza para asegurase de que estaba completa y no pude evitar resoplar con exasperación.

Se podría decir que la cena pasó de forma normal y sin contratiempo alguno, Jasper, Rosalie y Bella se limitaban a contestar lo que se les preguntaba, al igual que lo hacíamos mis hermanos y yo. Emmett terminó de cenar y se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansado, sí claro, estoy seguro de que su cansancio se debe a que nuevamente saldrá por su ventana para que Esme y Carlisle no se den cuenta de que salió; terminé de cenar y me fui a mi habitación, me lavé los dientes y me puse mi ropa de dormir, me acosté y dos segundos después entró Alice.

—¿Qué haces acostado Edd? Emmett nos está esperando en el club —me riñó apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

—Estoy cansado Alice y no voy a ir.

—Allá tú, voy a salir por tu ventana, Esme está en la sala con Renée y podría verme —la ayudé a salir, después de todo soy un buen hermano y no quiero que se vaya a romper la cabeza.

Sin duda alguna mis hermanos son unos maestros del escape, sólo espero que no los descubran o, de lo contrario, agregarán un problema más a la larga lista que ya tienen con nuestros padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí les dejó un capitulo más corregido y nos seguimos leyendo ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Todo es igual

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: TODO ES IGUAL.<p>

**JASPER POV.**

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, y vi a Alice, sentí algo dentro de mí que no sé cómo explicar, fue como una rara conexión. Alice era de estatura baja, un poco más que la enana de Bella, sus facciones eran finas y sin duda era muy hermosa. Cuando Charlie aceptó la propuesta de Esme, lo admito, me pregunté si es que mi padre había perdido la razón, pero después algo en mí cambió, quiero creer que ellos realmente han madurado y que lo pasado hace diez años puede quedar en el pasado, pero en especial quiero creer que ella ha cambiado.

Después de pasarme prácticamente toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidí levantarme y tomar una rápida ducha; estaban por dar las 8:00 de la mañana cuando dejé la habitación y me encontré con mis hermanas que a susurros charlaban en la sala.

—Buenos días chicas.

—Buenos días hermanito —contestaron al unísono.

—¿Te caíste de la cama? Digo, por lo regular no te levantas temprano en domingo.

—No, no me caí de la cama Bella, no podía dormir —me encogí de hombros.

—Todos siguen dormidos ¿me acompañan al jardín a caminar un poco? —dijo Rosalie levantándose del sofá.

—Yo sí voy, necesito un poco de aire fresco —respondió Bella.

—Las acompaño, no quiero que se vayan a perder —los tres reímos por mi comentario, pues yo conocía la casa tanto como ellas.

Caminamos por el jardín un buen rato mientras hablábamos de temas triviales, evitando a toda costa el siquiera mencionar a los Cullen, después nos sentamos en el césped y comenzamos a recordar anécdotas pasadas que nos hicieron reír a los tres. Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie se veía de lo más tranquila al igual que Bella, y realmente espero que continúen así, cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana entramos de nuevo a la casa.

—Los estaba buscando, el desayuno ya está listo —nos dijo Luz que bajaba las escaleras.

—Oh, gracias Luz. ¿Nuestros padres ya se levantaron? —preguntó Bella.

—No señorita, y los señores Cullen tampoco.

Luz se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos al comedor donde, para nuestra sorpresa, Emmett, Edward y Alice ya estaban desayunando.

—Buenos días —Edward no dejaba de ver a Bella, lo cual no me agradaba demasiado, he de agregar.

—Buenos días —respondimos al unísono y nos sentamos.

—¿Durmieron bien? —preguntó Alice después de unos minutos en silencio, su voz era dulce y suave.

—La vedad yo no, me despertaron unos ruidos muy raros en la madrugada —respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Que raro ¿qué sería? —dijo Emmett dándole una mirada cómplice a Alice.

—Supongo que van a la universidad, ¿qué carreras estudian? —cambió rápidamente de tema Alice. Definitivamente éste par algo ocultaban, algo que estoy seguro a sus padres no les gustaría mucho saber.

—Yo estudio leyes —contestó Rosalie de forma monótona y Emmett rió disimuladamente, bueno, no tan disimuladamente ya que todos nos dimos cuenta—. ¿De qué diablos te ríes, idiota?

—Oye no te alteres, solamente que me sorprendió. Nunca me habría imaginado que estudiaras leyes con lo tímida que eras.

—Tú lo has dicho, era. En cambio algunos siguen siendo unos imbéciles —Rosalie se estaba enojando y no sería nada bueno.

—Ignoraré tu comentario, lo menos que quiero es discutir —¡vaya! Al menos era inteligente el hombre como para no empeorar las cosas con Rose.

—Y... ¿Tú qué estudias, Bella? —preguntó Alice tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto demasiado tenso.

—Literatura —murmuró de forma distraída sin levantar la vista de su plato, Edward trataba inútilmente de ocultar su diversión.

—La verdad no me extraña, siempre estabas con un libro en las manos —dijo con un poco de burla.

—Pues sí, me encanta leer. ¿Sabías que leer te ayuda a ejercitar la mente? Claro que no lo sabes, estoy segura que no has leído más de tres libros en tu vida y eso que estudias medicina —la expresión de Edward era de shock total, Rosalie reía por lo bajo al igual que yo.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada y nos sumergimos en un tenso silencio.

—¿Qué estudias Jasper? —Alice de nuevo rompiendo la tensión.

—Yo no estudio —me llevé un trozo de fruta a la boca, la cara de los Cullen no tenía precio—. Terminé mi carrera hace unos meses, soy arquitecto.

—Tienes la misma edad que Emmett y él aún no termina su carrera.

—Tienes razón Alice, pero Jasper se saltó cursos —dijo Rosalie tranquilamente y Alice soltó un risita.

—Sigues siendo ne… inteligente —se corrigió rápidamente, causando con eso la risa de sus hermanos.

—Somos afortunados, no todos tienen la dicha de ser inteligentes —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar? —preguntó con voz fría como el hielo.

—Nada —murmuré y seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

—Pues tu inteligencia no te alcanza como para elegir tu ropa adecuadamente —Alice estaba furiosa, tanto, que pareciera en cualquier momento se pondría a escupir fuego. Tal vez me pasé un poco con mi comentario.

—Insinuás, enana, ¿qué mi hermano está mal vestido? —Rosalie se sostenía con fuerza al borde de la mesa, conteniéndose para no saltar sobre Alice.

—No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando —sujeté el brazo de mi hermana cuando hizo el intento de levantarse, ganándome una furiosa mirada pero no la solté. Bien, éste juego lo podemos jugar dos.

—No todas las personas ven la moda como tú, Alice. La razón podría ser que tu cerebro es proporcional a tu estatura, por lo tanto, la moda ocupa todo el pequeño espacio. Por eso es tu obsesión —Alice me veía con los ojos como platos y roja de furia.

—¡¿Insinúas que soy una enana sin cerebro?! —chilló con voz estrangulada a causa de su enojo.

—No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando —usé sus mismas palabras.

Alice se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, tomó la jarra de jugo y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la vació sobre mí provocando que me levantara. Sus hermanos la veían con horror, _yo también puedo jugar tu mismo juego, Cullen._ Ella abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera algo, tomé la jarra de leche y la vacié sobre ella dejándola en shock.

—Buenos di… —Esme dejó la frase incompleta al ver la escena.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —preguntó Renée viéndonos a Alice y a mí.

—Nada, si me disculpan me voy a cambiar —salí del comedor y escuché pasos tras de mí.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Swan! —chilló una colérica Alice golpeando con fuerza el piso con su pie.

—Como digas, Cullen —respondí con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Entré a la habitación y saqué ropa para cambiarme, definitivamente los Cullen no han cambiado pero nosotros sí, y esta vez todos podemos jugar el mismo juego.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Después de que Jasper y Alice salieron del comedor, Renée y Charlie nos veían a Rosalie a mí esperando una explicación, Esme y Carlisle veían a sus hijos de la misma manera, y al ver que ninguno decía nada Carlisle fue el primero en preguntar.

—Podrían explicarnos... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Fue un intercambio de opiniones que se salió de control —respondió Rosalie con tranquilidad.

—¿Intercambio de opiniones? Jasper insultó a Alice —rebatió Emmett con molestia.

—Alice insultó primero a Jasper —Rosalie trataba de sonar tranquila, pero veía a Emmett de una forma que hasta a mí me daba miedo.

—¡Basta! Lo ultimo que queremos es otra discusión —dijo Esme.

—Lo mejor es que hablemos con Alice y Jasper, que sean ellos quienes nos den una explicación.

—Tienes razón, Carlisle —apoyó Charlie.

Nadie dijo nada más y los recién llegados comenzaron a desayunar, Rosalie no dejaba de ver a Emmett con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostros y, no necesitaba leer mentes, para saber que algo tramaba.

—Esme, anoche se escucharon ruidos muy raros en la madrugada, como algo o alguien chocando con los muebles —Emmett escupió el jugo que se estaba tomando y comenzó a toser de forma escandalosa.

—¿Estás bien Emmett? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo mirándonos a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Rosalie, yo también escuché los ruidos y me levanté a ver que era —comentó Esme viendo severamente a Emmett—. Te aseguro que no tienen de que preocuparse —terminó sonriéndonos.

—Ahora estoy más tranquila, anoche por un un momento creí que podrían ser ladrones.

—Es bueno saber que no hay de qué preocuparse, yo me asusté mucho cuando escuché los ruidos. ¿Rose, me acompañas al jardín?

—Claro Bells, nos disculpan —nos levantamos y salimos del comedor.

Nos encontramos con Jasper que venía bajando las escaleras y salió con nosotras al jardín, minutos después, estábamos los tres sentados en el césped bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Yo sabía que no habían cambiado —dijo Rosalie y comenzó a jugar con las hebras de césped.

—Realmente yo tenía la esperanza de que sí lo hubieran hecho —murmuró Jasper con... ¿tristeza?

—Vean el lado positivo, serán solamente dos semanas las que tendremos que estar aquí, después no los volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo —dije con tranquilidad y ellos asintieron.

—Con suerte, no los volveremos a ver por lo que nos resta de vida —gruñó Rose arrancando un puñado de césped con fuerza.

Seguimos hablando por largo rato, sin volver a mencionar a los Cullen, hasta que Luz se acercó a nosotros.

—Joven Jasper lo esperan en el estudio —dijo y se fue.

—Ahora nos vemos chicas —mi hermano suspiró levantándose y con pasos lentos se alejó.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —me preguntó Rosalie con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que se había marchado Jasper.

—¿De la forma en que habló Jasper sobre los Cullen? —asintió y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el césped—. Sí, y también de cómo ve a Alice.

—¿Crees que le gusta?

—Espero que no, no me gustaría verlo sufrir por ella —escuchamos voces y, al ver hacia el lugar de donde prevenían, vimos que eran Emmett y Edward.

—Lo que pasó en el desayuno no se va a quedar así, Emmett se arrepentirá de haberse reído de mí —siseó con voz fría.

—Cuenta conmigo, pero debemos incluir a Edward, debe aprender a no meterse conmigo —ellos voltearon en nuestra dirección y nos vieron.

—Claro, hablaremos con Jasper y, si está de acuerdo, podemos incluir a Alice también —ambas reímos y ellos nos vieron con el ceño fruncido, nos levantamos y entramos a la casa.

Nos sentamos en la sala, pocos minutos después Emmett y Edward entraron y se sentaron en el sofá que estaba frente a nosotras, nos veían de una forma que no me gustaba para nada y me ponía muy incomoda, tal vez están planeando algo en nuestra contra. El silencio que nos envolvía era demasiado tenso, Rosalie se movió incomoda en su lugar y yo no estaba mejor que ella, de pronto se escuchó el sonido del timbre y Luz fue a abrir la puerta.

Escuché los pasos de varias personas llegar a la sala, personas a quienes no podía ver pues estaba de espaldas, pero Edward y Emmett se pusieron en pie con una sonrisa en sus rostros al verles.

—¿Por qué no fuiste ayer al club amor? Te extrañé —dijo una chica de cabello rubio y voz chillona colgándose al cuello de Edward.

—Lo siento cariño pero estaba un poco cansado —le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, un beso que gustoso correspondió así que supongo esta chica era su novia, pues uno no va besando a la gente como si de repartir flores se tratara ¿verdad? Mis manos se cerraron en puños y sentí algo raro en mi estomago ante el pensamiento de que sean novios, no, no tendría por qué afectarme algo como eso, lo más seguro es que tal vez el desayuno no me sentó bien.

—Emmy, cariño —una chica bastante bonita se colgó del cuello de Emmett y lo besó con demasiada pasión.

—¿Quiénes serán esas? —escupió Rosalie con molestia.

—Yo qué sé, deben ser sus novias —le respondí con el mismo tono, un momento ¿por qué tiene que molestarme?

—Ella es mi prima Jane —dijo la chica que estaba colgada del cuello de Emmett hace un momento arrastrándolo hasta el marco de la entrada—. Jane, ellos son Emmett y Edward.

Ambos la saludaron, con curiosidad giré el rostro para ver a la otra chica pero no podía ver nada porque ellos no me lo permitían, Rosalie se puso en pie y se movió unos pasos a su costado derecho, abrió los ojos como platos y confundida me puse en pie situándome a su lado. Cuando la chica misteriosa quedó a mi vista casi me desmayó al verla, no podía creer de quién se trataba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí esta otro capi más corregido, o eso traté ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Sorpresas y ¿celos?

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: SORPRESAS Y... ¿CELOS?<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—Jane Vulturi —habló Rosalie llamando su atención y ella nos vio.

—Rosalie e Isabella Swan —dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz y se acercó a nosotras—. ¡Oh por Dios! —chilló emocionada y nos abrazó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté una vez me vi liberada se su abrazo.

—Nos mudamos hace unas semanas, pero ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí? Creí que aún vivían en San Francisco.

—Seguimos viviendo en San Francisco, nuestros padres son amigos de lo Cullen y estaremos un par de semanas aquí —aclaró Rosalie.

—Es genial, tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar.

Jane estaba muy emocionada y nosotras también, éramos amigas desde hace muchos años, ella y su familia se mudaron hace más de un año y no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, una de las arpía… digo, de las chicas se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

—Oh discúlpenme, chicas ella es mi prima Heidi, Heidi ellas son Rosalie y Bella mis mejores amigas.

La chica que hace unos minutos estaba colgada del cuello de Emmett se acercó a nosotras.

—Mucho gusto —dijo y nos ofreció su mano como saludo, estreché su mano solo por cortesía y Rosalie también, aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria según pude notar.

—Ella es Tanya, una amiga de Heidi —ella solo dijo un simple "mucho gusto"—. ¿Jasper también esta aquí?

—Claro que estoy aquí —le respondió Jasper que iba entrando y Alice venía un poco más atrás que él.

Jane se arrojó literalmente hacia él y se abrazó a mi hermano con brazos y piernas como un koala, Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas divertidas ante la escena.

—Jazz, no te imaginas cuánto los he echado de menos —murmuró Jane emocionada y Alice la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás segura que a los tres? —le preguntó Rosalie divertida, ocasionando que nuestra amiga se separar sonrojada de Jazz.

—Claro que sí boba, pero díganme, ¿cómo está Félix?

—Él está bien, pero Rosalie es quien te puede dar más detalles acerca de tu primo —respondió Jasper.

—Es verdad, prácticamente viven juntos —dije y Emmett de pronto demostró demasiado interés en la conversación, Jane comenzó a reír, Jasper y yo no tardamos mucho en seguirla.

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran, son unos envidiosos —nos dijo con molestia, una demasiado falsa por cierto.

—Cuando Alec se entere de que están aquí, en especial Bella, se pondrá eufórico. Voy por él, está en el coche.

Jane salió a buscarlo, Rosalie y Jasper me veían con una sonrisa pues ellos sabían lo que significó Alec para mí, sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi persona y para mi sorpresa era Edward que me veía con una mezcla de sentimientos, sobre los cuales predominada el... ¿enojo? Jane volvió un par de minutos después y lo hizo sin Alec.

—Acompáñame, se me ocurrió una idea genial —prácticamente me ordenó Jane, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia fuera—. Espera aquí.

Jane se acercó al coche de Alec, dio unos ligeros golpes en la ventanilla y Alec bajó del coche.

—¿Qué ocurre Jane? —escuché que le preguntó y algo dentro de mí se removió.

—Voltea y lo sabrás —le dijo Jane con una sonrisa y Alec obedeció a su hermana.

—Bella —susurró de manera apenas audible, poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro y prácticamente corrió hacia mí, me abrazó levantándome del piso y comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¡Alec bájame me estoy mareando!

—Discúlpame, pero es que no lo puedo creer. Después de año y medio nos volvemos a ver —todos estaban afuera, Jane abrazaba a Jasper y Alice la miraba de una manera que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría quince metros bajo tierra.

—Genial, ahora yo soy la única que no tiene pareja —dijo Rosalie con un suspiro demasiado teatral que nos hizo reír a todos.

—Tal vez no sea así —Jane sonreía de manera picara y veía fijamente un punto tras de Rosalie, seguí su mirada y vi a Félix, cuando estuvo cerca de mi rubia hermana le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Rosalie al reconocer su voz comenzó a sonreír.

—Oh cariño, tanto, que parece no te veo hace siglos —él descubrió sus ojos y la abrazo, Emmett lo veía como si quisiera descuartizarlo. ¿Por qué los Cullen actúan de esa manera?

Unos minutos después entramos a la casa, Esme y Renée estaban en la sala, Renée se levantó y se acercó a nosotros.

—Jane, Alec que gusto verlos —los saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A mí no te da justo verme? —preguntó Félix haciendo una mueca demasiado graciosa provocando que riéramos.

—Claro que sí —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero hace más tiempo que no los veo a ellos.

—¿Dónde está Charlie? Me encantaría saludarlo —preguntó Jane que después de saludar a Renée volvió a abrazar a Jasper.

—Está atendiendo una llamada, algo relacionado con el viñedo. Que descortés soy, chicos ella es Esme Cullen, Esme ellos son Jane, Alec y Félix.

—Mucho gusto señora Cullen —dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Igualmente y solo díganme Esme, con permiso —Esme se acercó a donde estaban Tanya y Heidi.

—Dime Jane, ¿cómo te va con tus estudios?

—Bien, me graduaré antes de lo planeado —respondió a la pregunta de Renée con una sonrisa.

—Es estupendo, Jasper terminó su carrera hace unos meses.

—Sí, Félix me comentó algo al respecto.

—Pues debes darte prisa y terminar tu carrera prima —todos veíamos a Félix sin comprender sus palabras, al ver nuestra confusión siguió hablando—. ¿Ya no recuerdan que siempre decían que se casarían cuando terminaran sus carreras? —todos reímos, aunque era verdad que lo decían no creo que lo sigan pensando.

—Heidi, Tanya ¿me acompañan? Quiero mostrarles algo —el tono de voz de Alice era muy raro una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

—Claro vamos —las tres se disculparon y salieron de la sala.

—¿Por qué no vamos a que conozcan un poco la ciudad? —sugirió Alec.

—Claro, Bella y yo vamos por nuestros bolsos.

Rosalie y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestros bolsos, unos minutos después bajamos de nuevo a la sala, Emmett veía a Félix de una manera para nada amable y Edward veía a Alec de manera muy similar.

—¿Listas? —preguntó Félix y nosotras asentimos, Alec se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros sin dejar de ver a Edward.

—Vayan con cuidado chicos.

—Claro que sí Renée, cuidaremos bien de las chicas —aseguró Alec que sostenía una batalla de miradas con Edward.

—Nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

—¿Por qué Jane?

—No seas chismoso Alec, déjalos que se queden a platicar —le dije con una sonrisa que me devolvió y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Nos alcanzan para comer todos juntos, vámonos que se hace tarde —Rosalie prácticamente arrastró a Félix fuera de la casa y nosotros los seguimos—. Nos vemos en dos horas para comer, nosotros los llamamos para decirle donde nos veremos —no nos dieron tiempo de decir nada y se fueron.

—Bien, parece que seremos solo tú y yo por unas horas —le dije a Alec y nos subimos al coche, Alec lo puso en marcha, pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada, nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio que ninguno rompió, después de todo teníamos dos horas para charlar.

.

.

**ALICE POV.**

Después de que Esme, Carlisle, Renée y Charlie nos tuvieran presos a Jasper y a mí en el estudio por lo que parecieron horas, por fin éramos libres, Jasper salió primero y yo salí poco después que él. Se escuchaban muchas voces en la sala y me dirigí hacia allá.

—¿Jasper también está aquí? —preguntó una chica que en mi vida había visto.

—Claro que estoy aquí —le respondió Jasper y esa tipa se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Jazz, no te imaginas cuanto los he echado de menos —dijo emocionada y no pude evitar que se formara un nudo en mi estomago.

Después de eso no presté mucha atención a lo que decían o hacían, solo una pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza: ¿esa chica sería novia de Jasper?

—Pues debes darte prisa y terminar tu carrera prima —esas palabras llamaron mi atención y parpadeé un par de veces saliendo de mi aturdimiento—. ¿Ya no recuerdan que siempre decían que se casarían cuando terminaran sus carreras? —sentí algo muy extraño, una mezcla de sentimientos: tristeza, desilusión y enojo.

—Heidi, Tanya ¿me acompañan? Quiero mostrarles algo —no pude evitar que mi voz reflejara mis emociones.

Salimos de la sala y subimos hasta mi habitación.

—Háblame de Jane, ¿qué relación tiene con los Swan?

—De eso no te puedo decir mucho, Alice, no sé nada —de nada me sirve interrogar a Heidi, si no sabe nada tendré que averiguarlo yo misma pero cómo.

—¿Qué nos querías mostrar? —mierda ahora qué les digo, ¡claro! Les mostrare esos hermosos zapatos que compré ayer.

Les mostré los zapatos con los cuales quedaron encantadas y decían cosas a las cuales no les prestaba demasiada atención, solo podía pensar en que significaba Jane en la vida de Jasper y el por qué diablos me importaba tanto.

Una hora después las chicas se fueron y me acerqué a la ventana, vi que Esme y Renée estaban platicando en el jardín y decidí ir con ellas, tal vez me ayudaría para despejar un poco mi mente. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escalera, escuché las voces de Jane y Jasper en la sala y, sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué para escuchar de qué hablaban, cuidando de que no me vieran claro.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos saltamos las clases en el instituto? —le preguntó Jasper a Jane que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, fue cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia.

—Debes admitir que fui muy original —Jane comenzó a reír.

—¿Original? Me pediste que fuera tu novia entre gritos en una montaña rusa —ambos rieron y segundos después se quedaron callados, como si estuvieran perdidos en sus recuerdos—. ¿Qué sientes ahora por mí? —eso quiere decir... ¿que ya no son novios?

—Jane, sabes que te quiero mucho y… —no, no podía escuchar como le decía que todavía la quería, retrocedí unos pasos y para mi mala suerte choqué contra una mesa provocando que un jarrón cayera al piso hecho pedazos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jasper, mierda solo falta que sospeche que los estaba espiando.

—Nada, fue un accidente —me agaché y comencé a juntar los trozos del jarrón, que por cierto era el favorito de Esme, y Jasper se inclinó a mi lado para ayudarme, lo cual me distrajo y me corté—. Genial, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte —dije con sarcasmo.

—Déjame ver tu mano —cuando Jasper tomó mi mano entre las suyas sentí como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, es cursi lo sé, pero eso fue lo que sentí—. Necesito un botiquín de primeros auxilios ¿dónde hay uno? —fue tan tierno que se preocupara por mí, le iba a responder cuando Jane salió de la sala rompiendo el momento como si fuera una pompa de jabón.

—Jasper, me llamó Alec para decirme dónde nos reuniremos para comer, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, solo dame unos minutos para ayudar a Alice.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo hacerme cargo yo sola, después de todo soy hija de un doctor.

Me puse en pie y comencé a subir las escaleras, me dí media vuelta y los vi salir tomados de la mano y sonriendo, sentí como la envidia y los celos me carcomían por dentro, quisiera ser yo la que tomara de la mano a Jasper y a quien estuvieran dirigidas sus miradas y sonrisas. Ya no podía seguir negando que Jasper me robó el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero si no tenía esperanzas de ser su amiga, mucho menos algo más.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Simple y sencillamente no soporto al imbécil de Alec, cuando abrazó a Bella sentí unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo y apartarlo de ella, lo cual me tiene demasiado confundido pues no entiendo qué jodidos es lo que siento ¿serán celos? No, yo no puedo estar celoso, conozco a la chica desde hace un par de días y en ese tiempo no pude haberme enamorado de ella... oh mierda, me voy a volver loco, pasé mi mano por mi cabello como siempre lo hago cuando estoy confundido o nervioso y pisé hasta el fondo el acelerador del coche.

—Ten cuidado ¿quieres? Vas demasiado rápido y no quiero morir tan joven —la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Tranquilo hermano, sabes que solo así logro calmarme.

—Se nota que no te agradaron los "amigos" de los Swan —marco las comillas en el aire.

—A ti tampoco según pude ver, en especial Félix —aún recuerdo la forma en que miraba a Félix cuando abrazó a Rosalie.

—No es verdad, lo que pasa es que… pues sí, es verdad, no lo soporto y me dan ganas de retorcer su maldito cuello hasta que no pueda respirar más y… y... —Emmett suspiró con frustración.

—Estás celoso —volteó a verme con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Celoso yo? Claro que no, mejor regresemos a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguno dijo nada, Emmett tenía la vista perdida en el camino y yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en si Bella ya estaría de regreso, llegamos a la casa y entramos.

—Creíamos que tampoco ustedes comerían con nosotros —dijo Carlisle en cuanto nos vio, eso quiere decir que los Swan no han regresado aún.

—Pasemos al comedor o se enfriara la comida.

El tiempo corría demasiado lento para mi gusto y la verdad no tenía hambre, por lo cual apenas y toqué mi plato. Alice se retiró diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, poco después Emmett también se retiró pues según tenía un trabajo de la universidad pendiente, yo también me retiré pues debía presentar un examen en un par de días y si no mejoraba mis calificaciones Carlisle se pondrá furioso.

Estuve estudiando cerca de una hora pero no podía concentrarme, me recosté en la cama y poco a poco me quedé dormido.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve dormido pero debió ser demasiado ya que la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras, salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala donde estaban todos o casi, ya que Jasper, Rosalie y Bella no estaban.

—Creo que tus hijos tampoco vendrán a cenar Renée.

—Así parece Esme.

Se escucharon voces y pasos acercase a la sala, poco después entraron unos sonrientes Rosalie y Jasper pero Bella no venía con ellos.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Que bueno que llegaron chicos, ¿cenaran con nosotros?

—Gracias Esme pero ya cenamos, ¿Bella está en su habitación? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No, debería haber vuelto con ustedes pues estaban juntos.

—Tienes razón papá, pero se fue con Alec después de que comimos y no supimos más de ellos —la sola idea de pensar que Bella estaba con él me hacia sentir enfermo.

Se escuchó el ruido de un coche que se estacionó en la entrada, poco después entró una Bella que se veía de lo más contenta y mis manos se cerraron en apretados puños.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Dónde estabas señorita? —le preguntó Charlie y yo también quería saberlo.

—Luego le preguntas todo lo que quieras, ahora nosotros tres tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar —dijo Rosalie y los tres salieron de la sala.

La cena pasó en silencio por parte de mis hermanos y yo, Alice se veía triste algo poco común en ella, Emmett no estaba de buen humor y pensando en bromas como siempre y yo tampoco era el mismo, los Swan lograron dar un giro de 180 grados a nuestras vidas en tan solo un par de días.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí un capi más, espero les gustara y gracias por leer =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: La despedida

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: LA DESPEDIDA<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Solo faltaban un par de días para que los Swan se fueran y estos últimos días apenas y nos veíamos, cuando llegábamos de la universidad nos saludábamos cordialmente y poco después ellos se iban con sus "noviecitos" y no llegaban hasta entrada la noche. Un recuerdo como si hubiese sido hoy, el día que Bella me confirmó que era novia de Alec.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Hacía más de una hora que estaba tratando de dormir y no lo conseguía, no podía apartar de mi cabeza la imagen de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, ojos que cada que veían en mi dirección no trasmitían otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia; en mi desesperación, hasta intenté contar ovejas sin resultado alguno._

_Pateé con frustración las mantas a un lado y me senté en el borde de la cama, cuando era niño y no podía dormir, Esme me daba un poco de leche tibia y me contaba un cuento, ahora soy lo suficientemente mayor como para que mi mamá me cuente un cuento, pero la leche tibia tal vez me ayude a conciliar el sueño. Bajé las escaleras sin prisas y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, llegué hasta la cocina y encendí la luz._

—_¡Aaahhh! —gritó Bella y dejó caer un vaso que tenía en su mano._

—_No grites, despertaras a todos._

—_Si no me hubieras asustado no habría gritado —recogió los trozos del vaso y los puso en la basura._

—_¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? —me acerqué a la alacena y saqué un vaso._

—_No podía dormir y bajé por un poco de leche ¿y tú? —caminó hasta en refrigerador y sacó la leche._

—_Tampoco podía dormir —me encogí de hombros y saqué otro vaso._

_Ella puso a calentar un poco de leche y la sirvió en los vasos, tomó uno y para mi sorpresa no se marchó, sino que se sentó; me era raro poder hablar sin terminar discutiendo como nuestros hermanos o al menos eso espero._

—_¿Qué te preocupa tanto como para quitarte el sueño? —tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no reírme, si tan solo supiera que era ella la que me impedía dormir._

—_Nada importante —me senté frente a ella y le sonreí—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?_

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_Pues de tu novio, Alec —Bella me veía confundida._

—_¡Ah claro! Alec, no de hecho estamos mejor que nunca —me dijo con una rara sonrisa._

—_Que bien por ustedes —gruñí con voz estrangulada por el enojo que sentía._

—_Gracias, aunque pareces molesto._

—_¿Molesto? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila, y gracias al cielo lo logré._

—_No lo sé, dime tú —susurró sin apartar su ojos de mí, esos ojos color chocolate que por primera vez me veían con calidez._

_Todo pasó muy rápido y cuando me dí cuenta estábamos demasiado cerca, la distancia entre nosotros era cada vez menor, tanto, que podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre mis labios y el suave olor a jazmín que desprendía su cabello aturdía mis sentidos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, me moría de ganas por besarla pero no debía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Oh diablos, justo en el momento que decidí terminar con la distancia que nos separaba, sonó su celular y ella se apartó rápidamente._

—_¿Qué ocurre Alec? —tenía que ser ese idiota, ¿por qué diablos le llama a esta hora?—. No te preocupes no estaba dormida._

_Bella salió apresuradamente de la cocina dejándome totalmente confundido por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, ¡por Dios! La iba a besar, y lo peor es que daría mi vida por poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aunque fuera una sola vez._

_**End The Flash Back.**_

Desde ese día Bella se comporta de una manera muy rara conmigo, como si huyera de mí, y en el fondo le agradezco que lo haga, o de lo contrario no sé si pueda contenerme de besarla si se presentara de nuevo la oportunidad.

—Hola Edd, ¿en qué piensas? _—_Alice se sentó junto a mí en el césped y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—En nada, ¿dónde estabas?

—Fui con Tanya y Heidi de compras y al cine, mañana aprovechando que es sábado iremos al club del amigo de Heidi ¿vendrás con nosotros?

—Claro, necesito distraerme un poco _—_me encogí de hombros restándole importancia el asunto.

—Genial, vamos adentro, Esme me mandó a buscarte y decirte que la cena está lista _—_Alice me veía de manera rara, como si tratara de averiguar algo con solo ver mi rostro.

—Supongo que tampoco hoy cenaran con nosotros los Swan _—_me levanté y ayudé a Alice.

—Te equivocas, hermanito, llegaron hace rato.

La cena pasó tranquila y en silencio la mayor parte, Emmett se levantó de la mesa antes de terminar de cenar y sin decir nada se fue.

Después de terminar de cenar subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté, por primera vez en muchos días me quedé dormido tan solo unos pocos minutos después de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Auxilio!

Esos gritos me despertaron, me levanté y salí al pasillo donde me encontré con Alice que me veía asustada.

—¿Qué fue eso? _—_su voz sonó temblorosa y se sujetó fuertemente de mi brazo.

—No lo sé, pero creo que fue Rosalie la que gritó.

—¿Crees que sería buena idea que fuéramos a ver qué ocurre?

—¡Sal de mi habitación ahora, grandísimo imbécil! _—_volvió a gritar y decidí ir a ver que pasaba.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Rosalie con Alice pegada a mí, lugar donde ya se encontraban todos a punto de entrar y fue Carlisle quien abrió la puerta; la escena frente a nosotros era para morirse de risa, Rosalie estaba parada sobre la cama con una lámpara en las manos amenazando con romperle la cabeza a... ¿Emmett? Un momento, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Emmett dentro de la habitación?

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Lo que ocurre, Carlisle, es que tu hijo me ha dado un susto de muerte y si no lo sacan de aquí no respondo _—_Rosalie estaba furiosa.

—Rosalie, cariño cálmate, dame esa lámpara _—_Renée le hablaba a Rosalie como si en verdad fuera a atacar a Emmett.

—Por favor mamá, no me hables como si estuviera loca, además no me creerás capas de golpear a Emmett ¿verdad? _—_Rosalie bajó de la cama y dejó la lámpara en su lugar.

—Rosalie, estamos muy avergonzados por el comportamiento de Emmett, te pido mil disculpas hija _—_Esme veía a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No te preocupes Esme, está ebrio y claramente no sabe lo que hace _—_la voz de Rosalie era muy rara, pasó del enojo a la... ¿desilusión?

—Io no es...toy ebri...io —dijo Emmett como buenamente pudo y Alice a mi lado no podía contener la risa ganándose una mala mirada de Esme.

—Por Dios, Edward lleva a Emmett a su habitación.

—Sí mamá.

—N-no nece...chito ai...uda.

—Claro que sí la necesitas —le dije y me acerqué a él.

Prácticamente tuve que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, una tarea realmente difícil considerando el enorme tamaño de mi hermano. Una vez lo dejé sobre su cama, regresé a mi habitación y pocos minutos después me quedé dormido.

Me desperté demasiado temprano pues quería ser el primero que le recordara a Emmett lo que hizo esta madrugada, terminé de abotonar mi camisa y salí corriendo de la habitación. Camino a la habitación de mi hermano me encontré con Alice, quien trató de impedir que pasara pero llegamos a un acuerdo: ambos iríamos a refrescarle la memoria a nuestro hermanito, llegamos a su habitación y Alice abrió la puerta.

—Espero que hagas lo que te dije y le pidas una disculpa a Rosalie —Esme disfrutaba arruinando nuestros planes aún inconscientemente.

—Sí mamá, lo haré no te preocupes.

—Bien, ahora dúchate y bajas a desayunar —Esme se percató de nuestra presencia y nos dio una gélida mirada—. Ustedes dos fuera de aquí, y les advierto que no quiero escuchar ningún comentario de lo ocurrido ¿entendieron?

—Sí mamá —respondimos Alice y yo cual soldados en entrenamiento al unísono y salimos tras de Esme.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a la sala donde estaban todos los Swan y Carlisle, Bella me veía y yo le sonreí logrando que bajara la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, me encantaba la fase tímida de Bella, era sencillamente adorable; poco después bajó Emmett y se reunió con nosotros en la sala.

—Buenos días, Rosalie yo... —Emmett estaba demasiado nervioso, aclaró su garganta antes de continuar— quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó.

—Acepto tus disculpas —le dijo con voz monótona y sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Bien, vayamos a desayunar.

—¿Saldrán con los Vulturi hoy? —genial, por lo visto nadie puede dejar de hablar de ellos. Tan pronto como fueron mencionados los Vulturi el hambre se me había ido.

—No mamá, tienen una cena familiar —respondió Jasper.

—Nosotros cuatro saldremos a cenar, ¿por qué no salen todos juntos? —sugirió Esme.

—Es una excelente idea, podrán conocerse un poco mejor antes de irnos.

—Mamá, no queremos arruinar los planes que, de seguro, ya tienen los Cullen —se apresuro a rebatir Bella.

—Nada de eso, los chicos no tienen planes ¿verdad? —el mensaje en la mirada de Carlisle ere conciso y claro: _y si los tienen los cancelan_.

—No, no tenemos, nos iremos a los 8:00 ¿les parece bien? —Alice algo tramaba y terminaremos en problemas, estoy tan seguro de eso, como de que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

—Perfecto —gruñó Rosalie apretando con fuerza el tenedor entre sus dedos.

Por milésima vez traté de peinarme, mi cabello era una causa perdida así que me rendí y bajé a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos, pocos minutos después se nos unieron los Swan.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido corto en color negro, Emmett la veía con los ojos como platos y hasta tenía la boca abierta, antes de que pudiera reírme de mi hermano, mis ojos se posaron en Bella y estoy seguro que mi expresión era como la de Emmett, ella llevaba un vestido azul de finos tirantes y corto hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla que la hacia lucir más hermosa de lo que ya es.

—Nos vamos —la voz de Jasper y las risitas "disimuladas" de Alice me hicieron apartar la mirada de Bella.

Las chicas se fueron con Alice en su coche y los chicos se fueron conmigo, tardamos cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al club que eligió Alice, entramos y buscamos donde sentarnos.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué van a tomar? —nos preguntó el mesero que no dejaba de ver a las chicas, y en especial a Bella.

Pedimos las bebidas y poco después el mesero llegó con ellas, las puso sobre la mesa y rosó "accidentalmente" la mano de Bella y le sonrió logrando que ella se sonrojara; pasó una hora en la cual pocas veces alguno de nosotros habló, los Swan se levantaron y se alejaron de la mesa.

—Es todo, me voy, si se quieren quedar allá ustedes.

—Alice no podemos irnos y dejarlos aquí.

—Pues quédate tú, Edward, yo me voy con Alice.

—El club en el que quedamos con Tanya y Heidi está a quince minutos de aquí, vamos un momento y volvemos por ellos —la idea de Alice me agradaba.

—Bien, pero dejémosles un recado con algún mesero.

Les dejamos una nota con un mesero y nos fuimos, solo espero que todo salga bien y no terminemos castigados hasta que cumplamos ochenta.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

No entiendo como es que terminamos con los Cullen en este lugar, nos alejamos de la mesa y cerca de una hora después volvimos con la esperanza de que se quisieran ir ya, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaban.

—¿Dónde diablos están? —Jasper los buscaba por todo el lugar con la mirada.

—Nos dejaron botados aquí —gruñó Rose molesta.

—Cálmense chicos. Jasper, pregúntale al mesero si los vio o algo —no podía creer que nos dejaran aquí, Jasper se acercó al mesero y poco después volvió.

—Se fueron hace media hora —siseó con voz lúgubre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —chilló una Rosalie totalmente histérica.

—Llamar a Charlie para que venga por nosotros —Jasper sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón —. ¡Genial! Está descargado.

—No te preocupes yo lo llamaré —Rosalie sacó su celular y estoy segura que dejó de respirar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Mi celular también esta descargado, Bella dime que traes tu celular —lo comencé a buscar en mi bolso pero no lo encontraba, de pronto recordé que lo dejé sobre la cama en casa de los Cullen.

—Lo olvide en casa de los Cullen —le dije con un susurro.

Jasper se alejó y le preguntó algo a un mesero, poco después volvió y no tenía cara de que nos fuera a dar buenas noticias.

—Los Cullen planearon todo a la perfección.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunté con voz temblorosa y no sabía si por el pánico o el enojo que comenzaba a sentir.

—El teléfono de aquí no sirve, podemos encontrar un taxi a cinco cuadras de aquí pero no tenemos la dirección de los Cullen, y lo único que podemos hacer es pasar la noche en un hotel que está a dos cuadras.

—Pues vamos, tal vez tengan un teléfono que podamos usar —Rosalie comenzó a caminar y nosotros la seguimos.

Salimos del club y seguimos las instrucciones que le dieron a Jasper para llegar al dichoso hotel, unos minutos después llegamos y... ¡oh Dios! Por la pinta que tenía el lugar no sé si era más seguro pasar la noche en la calle o allá dentro.

—¿Este lugar es el hotel?

—Sí Rosalie, entremos —Jasper entró primero y nosotras después, Rosalie y yo nos manteníamos pegadas a nuestro hermano y más ante las miradas lascivas que nos daban unos tipos.

—Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —dijo una chica que veía a Jasper coquetamente.

—¿Tiene un teléfono que podamos usar? —la voz de Rosalie era impaciente.

—No, pero hay uno público a seis cuadras de aquí.

—Chicas, es mejor pasar la noche aquí, es muy tarde para caminar seis cuadras y sería peligroso —Rosalie y yo solo asentimos—. Necesitamos tres habitaciones por favor.

—¡Estás loco!, no puedes dejarnos solas —Rosalie señaló con su cabeza a los tipos que no dejaban de vernos.

—Bien, solo una habitación.

La chica le entregó la llave a Jasper y nos indicó cómo llegar a la habitación, entramos y Rosalie se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Ustedes dormirán en la cama y yo en ese cómodo sofá —dijo Jasper con un sarcasmo impresionante.

Sin duda alguna esa fue la peor noche de mi vida, ninguno de los tres pudo dormir así que en cuanto amaneció salimos a buscar el dichoso teléfono público, Jasper iba delante de nosotras y, no sé por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Por todos lados había personas que nos veían de una forma que hacía que la sangre se me helara.

—Por fin, allá está el teléfono. No se muevan de aquí.

Jasper caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al teléfono, ni bien habían pasado un par de minutos cuando tres tipos se acercaron a nosotras.

—Hola hermosas, qué hacen tan sólitas —decir que estaba aterrada era poco comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento.

—N-no se acerquen —dijo Rosalie con voz temblorosa.

—¿Quién lo va ha impedir lindura? ¿Tú? —los tipos rieron y se acercaron más a nosotras.

—¡Jasper! —gritamos mi hermana y yo al unísono.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, para cuando me dí cuenta Jasper se había abalanzado sobre los tipos esos y los estaba golpeando, después de lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo esos hombres se fueron.

—¿Están bien? —Jasper sangraba un poco de la boca y tenía un golpe en la mejilla que lo más seguro es que se pondrá morado, tanto Rosalie como yo asentimos.

—¿Tú... estás b-bien? —le pregunté a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Sí, tranquilas no debe de tardar Charlie.

No pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y comencé a llorar, Jasper me abrazó y consoló por lo que me parecieron horas, poco después llegó Charlie con Carlisle y Edward.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Charlie con preocupación al vernos.

—Sí, ¿podemos irnos ya? —la voz de Jasper era fría y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Edward.

Charlie asintió y caminamos hasta el coche mientras Carlisle se fue con Edward en su coche, nadie dijo nada durante el camino a casa de los Cullen, llegamos y en total silencio subimos a nuestras habitaciones, antes de entrar Rosalie nos detuvo.

—Voy a llamar a Félix para que trate de encontrar lugares para volver a San francisco hoy mismo, ¿quieren venir?

—Voy a recoger mis cosas —Jasper entró a su habitación y Rosalie esperaba mi respuesta.

—Haré mis maletas.

Entré a la habitación y tomé del armario lo primero que encontré para cambiarme, tomé una larga y relajante ducha caliente para calmar mis nervios. Estaba por terminar de hacer mi maleta cuando entró Rosalie.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí —cerré la última maleta y tomé mi bolso—. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

—Dentro de tres horas, Félix, Alec y Jane no tardan en llegar.

Rosalie me ayudó con una de mis maletas y yo tomé la otra, en las escaleras nos encontramos con Jasper y bajamos los tres juntos. Dejamos las maletas en la entrada junto a donde estaban las de Rose.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Charlie al ver las maletas en la entrada.

—Nos vamos, teníamos un acuerdo ¿recuerdas?

—Sí Jasper lo recuerdo, al menos ¿podrían decirnos que pasó? —los Cullen se acercaron al escuchar nuestras voces.

—Claro, te contaré la versión corta de los echos: nos dejaron botados en el club, mi celular y el de Rose no tenían batería y Bella lo olvidó aquí; no pudimos conseguir ningún maldito teléfono así que fuimos a dar a un hotel, si es que a ese lugar se le puede llamar así, en cuanto amaneció salimos a buscar un teléfono público y mientras yo te llamaba unos tipos trataron de propasarse con las chicas. Fue toda una aventura ¿no lo creen? —Jasper estaba demasiado molesto.

—No los dejamos botados, dejamos una nota con un mesero —dijo Alice con voz entre cortada y ojos cristalinos, se escuchó el timbre y Rosalie abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien cariño? —Félix la abrazó y ella escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Sí Félix estoy bien, chicos vámonos no quiero que nos deje el avión —Alec se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Los acompañaremos al aeropuerto.

—No hace falta mamá —le dijo Jasper.

—Como quieran, váyanse con cuidado por favor.

—No te preocupes Renée, recuerda que un día te dije que nada les pasaría a las chicas estando con nosotros, cosa que no puedo decir de otros —siseó Alec sin apartar su furiosa mirada de Edward.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar? —le preguntó Edward con un gruñido.

—Lo que es obvio, por su culpa ellos estuvieron en peligro —Edward trató de abalanzarse sobre Alec para golpearlo pero Emmett fue mas rápido y lo detuvo.

—¡Cálmate Edward! Además, Alec tiene razón —Carlisle veía a sus hijos con enojo y desilusión.

Félix, Jasper y Alec subieron nuestro equipaje a los coches, nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle pues después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasó, también nos despedimos de nuestros padres quienes nos dijeron que les llamáramos cuando llegáramos a San Francisco.

Antes de subir al coche vi por ultima vez la casa de los Cullen y mi mirada se posó en la ventana de la sala donde pude ver a Edward junto con sus hermanos, si todos hubiésemos puesto de nuestra parte habríamos llegado a ser amigos, pero después de esto espero no volver a verlos nunca.


	8. Chapter 8: Los días pasan

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: LOS DÍAS PASAN<p>

**ROSALIE POV.**

Hacía ya unos días desde que habíamos regresado a San Francisco y simplemente ya no podía más, tenía que contarle a alguien lo que pasó el día que Emmett entró a mi habitación. Decidí regresar a casa y saltarme la ultima clase, necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor que con mi hermana, caminé hacia el estacionamiento donde me encontré con Félix.

—Hola ¿ya te vas? —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, me duele la cabeza —tuve que mentirle, no podía decirle la verdad, al menos por ahora.

—Te ves realmente mal y no quisiera que estés sola en tu casa, ¿por qué no vienes contigo? Podríamos...

—¡No! —chillé interrumpiéndole—, estaré bien no te preocupes. Además, Bella está en casa.

—Bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ¿ok? —Félix me veía con el ceño fruncido, asentí y me subí a mi coche.

Odiaba, realmente odiaba tener que mentirle a Félix, nunca lo había hecho pues era un acuerdo mutuo que teníamos, pero aún no estoy preparada para confiarle lo que me atormenta, eso y que no estoy segura del cómo lo vaya a tomar. Sólo espero que Jasper no haya llegado a casa aún.

Llegué a casa en tiempo récord, bajé del coche y entré rápidamente, dejé las llaves y mi bolso en la mesa.

—¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡En la cocina! —caminé hasta la cocina y entré.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bella me vía con confusión.

—Es sobre el día que entró Emmett a mi habitación, siéntate y por lo que más quieras no me interrumpas, por favor —ella solo asintió, respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme un poco.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Unos ruidos me despertaron pero no les dí mucha importancia, debían ser los Cullen que acaban de llegar de otra noche de fiesta, aunque, sino me equivoco sus habitaciones están al otro lado del pasillo._

_De pronto escuché como la puerta de mi habitación fue cerrada y alguien se dejó caer en mi cama. Dios, y si es un ladrón, un violador o un asesino serial; ay madre mía ¿qué hago? El intruso se movió y me abrazó por la cintura provocando que el pánico que sentía se incrementara._

—¡_Aaahhh! ¡Auxilio! _—_grité y comencé a golpear a el idiota que estaba en mi habitación logrando que me soltara, salí de la cama y encendí la luz._

—_¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? _—_no podía creer que fuera Emmett._

—_Est...a es mi ha-habitación _—_genial está completamente ebrio._

—_Pues resulta que esta es mi habitación así que fuera de aquí _—_Emmett recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación y comenzó a reír escandalosamente._

—T_ran...quila, ya me v-voy _—_se puso en pie con demasiada dificultad_—. _Linda pi-pijama, te vez her...mosa _—_mis mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al darme cuanta de mi pijama que consistía en un pequeño y ajustado short y una blusa de tirantes delgados._

—_Tengo sueño ¿podrías irte ya? _—t_omó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirlo se volvió hacia mí._

—_Rosalie, tú realmente me... gustas y no sé si te-tenga el valor para... hacer esto des-después así que... lo haré a-ahora _—_Emmett se acercó a mí, él no me iba a hacer lo creo ¿o si?_

_Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me besó, me quedé inmóvil unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, cerré los ojos y no sé qué me llevó a hacerlo pero correspondí a su beso; sus labios se movían tiernos y dulces sobre los míos aunque poco después nuestro beso se volvió más pasional, logrando que algo en mi cabeza hiciera __click__ y lo apartara de mí._

_**End The Flash Back.**_

—El resto de lo sucedido ya lo sabes.

—Ay Rose no sé qué decirte —Bella estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le conté.

—El problema es que estoy demasiado confundida, yo sé que estaba ebrio pero, sus palabras y la forma en que me besó... ¡diablos Bells! Sentí que era sincero.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero si hubiera sido sincero no habría ayudado a sus hermanos el día que nos dejaron botados en ese club.

—Y tienes razón, pero es que... —suspiré sonoramente.

—¿Rosalie, te gusta Emmett? —la pregunta de Bella me tomó por sorpresa, tanto que casi me caigo de la silla.

—Yo... no lo sé, tal vez si todo hubiera sido diferente podríamos haber tenido algo —mi hermana asintió y sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a terminar la comida, en más de una ocasión me vi perdida en el recuerdo de ese beso compartido con Emmett, recuerdo que me obligué a mandar a lo más profundo de mi mente; después de todo lo que ha pasado estoy segura de que si vuelvo a ver a Emmett o alguno de sus hermanos, van a pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Después de la charla que tuve con Rosalie terminamos de preparar la comida y subí a mi habitación, no podía decirle a Rosalie que nadie mejor que yo entendía cómo se sentía con respecto a Emmett pues a mí me pasaba lo mismo con Edward, el día que estuvo a punto de besarme tontamente llegué a pensar que sentía celos de Alec, pero después de lo pasado me doy cuenta de que todo fue solo una ilusión.

—Jasper ya llegó y te estamos esperando para comer —la voz de Rosalie me asustó y brinqué poniéndome en pie.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Discúlpame, ¿qué estabas pensando que estabas tan concentrada?

—Eh... nada, cosas de la universidad —sabía que era pésima mintiendo y Rosalie no me creería.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Anda, vamos a comer.

Bajamos al comedor juntas y Jasper ya nos esperaba ahí, comenzamos a comer sumergidos en un denso silencio era como si cada uno estuviera en su propio mundo, unos minutos después fue Rosalie quien rompió el silencio.

—El viaje que hemos planeado para este verano ¿sigue en pie?

—Claro ¿por qué lo dices?

—Por tu trabajo Jazz, yo pensé que lo cancelaríamos —le dije.

—Faltan casi dos meses, hablé con mi jefe y adelantaré todo lo que pueda y si necesita mi presencia puedo regresar —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—Bien, entonces nosotras dos nos encargaremos de todos los detalles del viaje, nada mejor que unas vacaciones en la playa para relajarnos —y para olvidarnos de los Cullen agregué para mí misma.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido y el verano estaba cada día más cerca, ponernos todos de acuerdo para el viaje fue más difícil de lo que pensábamos. Rosalie quería ir a Hawaii, Jasper y yo preferíamos ir a alguna playa mexicana, por lo cual decidimos que primero iríamos a Hawaii y después a Los Cabos en México.

Todo estaba listo para nuestras vacaciones y mañana por la noche estaríamos en Hawaii, estábamos los tres en la sala y Rosalie nos comentaba de los lugares que quería que visitáramos.

—Creo que debemos llamar a Charlie y Renée, mañana arreglando todo para el viaje es más complicado.

—Tienes razón Jasper —me levanté y tomé el teléfono, marqué el número y después del tercer timbre me contestaron.

—¿Diga?

—Hola nana, soy Bella.

—¡Oh ni niña! ¿Cómo están?

—Bien, ¿podrías comunicarme con alguno de mis padres?

—Lo siento mi niña pero no están —era demasiado raro que no estuvieran en casa a esta hora.

—¿Tardaran mucho en llegar? Queremos despedirnos de ellos porque mañana nos vamos de viaje.

—No lo sé cielo, fueron al aeropuerto y apenas hace unos minutos que se marcharon —qué diablos fueron a hacer al aeropuerto.

—¿Al aeropuerto? —Rosalie y Jasper me veían con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, fueron a recoger a los Cullen que pasarán el verano aquí, creo que tuvieron problemas con sus padres y los mandaron aquí como castigo.

—Nana, no les digas que llamé ¿si?, después les vuelvo a llamar.

—Como quieras mi niña, cuídense y que les vaya bien en su viaje.

—Gracias nana —corté la llamada y me senté.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó impaciente Rosalie.

—Los Cullen pasaran el verano en Napa, tal párese que tuvieron problemas con Esme y Carlisle y los mandaron como castigo.

—Chicas, ustedes pueden irse de viaje mañana, yo pasaré el verano el Napa —Rosalie y yo veíamos a Jasper como si estuviera loco.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí Rose, los Cullen estarán en nuestro territorio —bastó que Jasper dijera esas palabras para que Rosalie sonriera con malicia.

—Pues yo voy a Napa contigo —mis hermanos sin duda se volvieron locos, y yo también por decir lo que estoy a punto de soltar.

—También yo, solo espero que todo salga como lo planean —por Dios, sé que tarde o temprano terminaré arrepintiéndome de esto, ¿verdad?

Rosalie y Jasper me sonrieron ampliamente y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que este verano pasaran muchas cosas, solo espero que no sea nada malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo un capi más corregido (o eso creo) muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a sus alertas y favoritos y también por sus comentarios :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: El castigo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: EL CASTIGO<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Hacía ya dos meses que los Swan se fueron y, aunque estoy seguro que ahora nos odian más que antes, no puedo evitar echar de menos a Bella; saber que por un mal entendido pasó todo y que estuvieron en peligro, en especial mi castaña de ojos chocolates, me hace sentir ganas de tener a esos tipos frente a mí y romperles la cara... un momento, ¿en qué jodidos estoy pensando? ¿Mi castaña de ojos chocolates? _"Genial Edward, ahora si no hay dudas de que estás perdiendo la poca cordura que te quedaba"._

—Edward, esta noche saldremos ¿te apuntas? —la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Si recuerdas que no podemos salir ¿verdad? —después de lo que pasó con los Swan Carlisle decidió "castigarnos" y no tenemos permiso para salir.

—Es verdad —suspiró teatralmente y se acostó en el sofá—. Tendremos que cancelar los planes, no podemos desobedecer a Carlisle —su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

—¿Salimos por tu ventana o por la mía? —ambos comenzamos a reír.

—¡No la soporto! —Alice entró a la sala y se dejó caer, literalmente, en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que pasó, Edward, es que... ¡la odio! No soporto su maldita presencia —sea quien sea que Dios se apiade de ella, definitivamente no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—¿A quién odias tanto? —Emmett veía a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—A Jane —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Se pasó todo el día hablando de Jasper, que es un maravilloso novio y viajaran juntos todo el verano —el odio de Alice hacia Jane es porque está... ¿celosa?

—¿Estás celosa de esa chica, Alice?

—¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? —Alice y yo rodamos los ojos, Emmett no puede ser más distraído—. A menos que a ti te gustara Jasper —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se levantó del sofá rápidamente—. ¿Te gusta Jasper?

—Sí me gusta, y antes de que digan algo, yo sé que no tengo esperanzas con él, menos con lo último que pasó —dijo con voz baja—. Es por eso que cada que esa zorra habla de él me dan ganas de arrancarle uno a uno esos cabellos oxigenados que tiene —es increíble como cambia su estado de animo, creo que es bipolar.

—Tranquilízate, por cierto ¿vendrás con nosotros? —cambié de tema.

—Claro, Tanya y Heidi también vendrán —Alice se levantó y se fue.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos, después de cenar tanto mis hermanos como yo nos disculpamos con nuestros padres y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cerca de una hora después estábamos entrando al club, Alice buscó a Tanya y Heidi y nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban.

—Tardaron demasiado —dijo Tanya haciendo un gracioso mohín.

—Tuvimos que esperar a que nuestros padres se retiraran a su habitación y salir por la ventana, recuerda que estamos "castigados" —Alice marcó las comillas en el aire y comenzamos a reír.

Pedimos unas bebidas y nos sumimos en, a lo que a mí respecta, una aburrida charla. Una hora después Emmett bailaba con Heidi y Alice con un chico que sino me equivoco es su compañero en el universidad, lo que nos dejaba a Tanya y a mí solos en la mesa, por desgracia.

—Edward, ¿cuándo formalizaremos nuestra relación? —de qué mierda estaba hablando.

—¿Nuestra relación?

—Sí, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que somos novios —esta mujer está totalmente chiflada.

—Tanya entre tú y yo no hay nada, sí, la pasamos bien juntos pero solo es eso —ella me veía con los ojos como platos.

—No me puedes decir eso Edward, no me puedes tratar como si fuera una prostituta.

—Discúlpame pero yo nunca te he tratado como tal, si tú confundiste las cosa entre nosotros no es mi culpa —Tanya se levantó y me dio una bofetada.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, me las vas a pagar Edward Cullen! ¡Te lo juro! —tomó su bolso y se fue.

Me levanté de la mesa, me senté junto a la barra y me tomé varios tragos, cerca de una hora después Alice se acercó.

—¿Dónde está Tanya?

—Se fue —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? —Alice me veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, solo le aclaré que entre ella y yo no hay nada, ¿dónde esta Emmett?

—Se fue, voy por mi bolso para irnos.

Salimos del club, estábamos esperando que trajeran mi Volvo cuando vi salir a Alec y Jane con una chica y un chico respectivamente.

—¿Cómo puede la zorra de Jane engañar a Jasper? —Alice veía furiosa como Jane abrazaba al chico con el que estaba.

—Alec es un imbécil, teniendo a Bella como puede engañarla con otra —si Bella fuera mi novia nunca la engañaría como este idiota.

Alec besó a la chica y una furia inexplicable se apodero de mi, Alice al ver el estado en el que estaba me tomó del brazo.

—Edward, por favor no hagas un escándalo y mejo… —se quedó callada viendo a un punto fijo, seguí su mirada y Jane estaba besando al tipo con el que estaba—. ¡La voy a matar!

No me dio tiempo de detenerla y con furia se arrojó sobre Jane, con sus manos se aferró del rubio cabello y comenzó a tirar de el como si de ligas elásticas de tratara.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Suéltame! —Jane trataba de zafarse del agarre de Alice sin éxito alguno.

Alec trató de separarlas y al ver como tironeaba de mi hermana, vi la oportunidad de sacar un poco de mi enojo, como iba a disfrutar de este momento ¡oh sí! Me acerqué a él y le solté un certero puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—Te volviste loco —gruñó levantándose y me enfrentó.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a tratar así a mi hermana?

—Solo trataba de detenerla, idiota.

Me dio un golpe que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo tambalear, logré estabilizarme y le devolví el golpe logrando que se desatara otra pelea, ahora entre nosotros; era consciente de los gritos de Alice y Jane que seguían peleando y de la mujer que estaba con Alec que trataba de detenerlas, de pronto alguien intervino el la pelea logrando separarme de Alec.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —escuché una voz preguntar y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que era un policía.

—Estas personas comenzaron la palea señor oficial —dijo el tipo que estaba con Jane.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Voy a matar a esta zorra! —Alice trataba de liberarse del policía que la sujetaba y le estaba propinando una buena dosis de golpes con su bolso.

—Estas totalmente desquiciada, Alice, no entiendo por qué me agrediste.

—¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Jasper con este tipo? —gruñó Alice sin dejar de forcejear con el policía. Alec veía confundido a su hermana, la cual solo le sonrió como quien es descubierto en una mentira.

—Lo siento, pero tendrán que acompañarnos a la estación. Están todos arrestados.

Alice y yo fuimos en la misma patrulla, al llegar a la estación, nos llevaron a los separos y le dimos a uno de los policías los datos de Carlisle para que lo llamaran. ¿Acaso algo más saldría mal esta noche?, la puerta de la celda fue abierta y un policía dejó a Emmett y volvió a cerrar la puerta, uff creo que sí.

Los Vulturi estaban en la celda de enfrente, Alec me daba una mirada asesina que yo le devolvía de la misma manera.

—No entiendo cómo eres capas de engañar a tu novia —le reproché.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de Bella, idiota —la furia de hace segundos desapareció y ahora me veía confundido, qué mierda se trae.

.

.

**CARLISLE POV.**

El sonido del teléfono me despertó, encendí la lámpara y tomé el teléfono que estaba en sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Diga?

—¿Podría comunicarme con el Sr. Cullen?

—Soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Disculpe que lo llamé a esta hora, pero sus hijos están detenidos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están detenidos? —Esme me veía con el ceño fruncido al no entender mis palabras.

—Disculpe Sr. Cullen, pero sería mejor que se presentara en la delegación para tratar el asunto personalmente.

—Está bien, voy para allá.

—¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?

—Los chicos están detenidos —salí de la cama y tomé ropa para cambiarme.

—Yo iré contigo.

Media hora después llagamos a la delegación, decir que me sentía enojado era poco, estaba furioso y completamente decepcionado de mis hijos y de mí mismo al haber fallado tan estrepitosamente como padre, pero aún puedo tratar de enmendar mi error y sé muy bien qué es lo que debo de hacer.

Cuando nos dijeron los cargos por los que fueron arrestados ni Esme ni yo lo podíamos creer, pagamos la fianza y firmamos los papeles correspondientes.

—¿Le podemos pedir un favor? —volteé a ver a Esme pidiéndole una explicación.

—Claro Sra. Cullen.

—Deje salir a mis hijos hasta mañana, o mejor dicho, cuando amanezca.

—No hay ningún problema, ¿les parece bien a las 10:00 de la mañana?

—Perfecto.

Esme y yo regresamos a casa y discutimos sobre el castigo que tendrán los chicos, llegamos a un acuerdo y nos fuimos a dormir las pocas horas que faltaban para que amaneciera.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

A petición de Carlisle y Esme tuvimos que pasar toda la madrugada en esta celda, deben de estar muy molestos y estoy seguro que se cancelara el viaje que planeábamos, a las 10:00 de la mañana en punto nos dejaron salir y nos fuimos a casa.

Llegamos y lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y dormir, pero Carlisle y Esme tenían otros planes.

—Tenemos que hablar, vamos a la sala —la voz de Esme era fría y Carlisle nos veía con decepción, he de admitir que los remordimientos me asaltaron al verlos así.

—¿Podría ser rápido? Quisiera tomar una buena ducha y dormir por lo menos hasta mañana —mi pequeña hermana no ve la tempestad y se pone a rezar, solamente ella podría hablar con tanta naturalidad en un momento como este.

—¿Van a cancelar el viaje?

—Claro que no Emmett, el viaje sigue en pie. Pero, con unos pequeños cambios.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá? —le pregunté, tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno.

—Su madre y yo viajaremos mañana como estaba planeado.

—Eso quiere decir... ¡¿qué nosotros no viajaremos?! —chilló Alice en un estado total de histeria.

—Cálmate cariño, ustedes sí que viajaran, pero se irán a... Napa.

—¿Se volvieron locos? —Alice estaba en shock y creo que Emmett también.

—No, Edward, ya estoy cansado de su comportamiento y haré lo que debí hacer hace años. Sí, pasaran el verano en Napa, pero no serán precisamente unas vacaciones —la voz de Carlisle era dura y cargada de reproche, nunca lo había visto así.

—Papá, no fue para tanto —Emmett solo abre la boca para empeorar las cosas.

—¡¿No fue para tanto?! Primero Edward y Alice se agarran a golpes con los Vulturi en plena calle. Y tú, Emmett, fuiste arrestado por conducir en estado de ebriedad y no solo eso, si no que aprovechaste que el semáforo estaba en rojo para sacar a relucir tu faceta de stripper y montar un show el plena avenida. ¿Esa educación te hemos dado tu madre y yo? —Alice trataba de ocultar su diversión ante la ocurrencia de Emmett al igual que yo.

—Pero papá los Swan nos odian, no podemos pasar el verano juntos.

—Y no lo harán Edward, hablé con Charlie y sus hijos no pasaran el verano en Napa, además como ya les dije, no serán unas simples vacaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Alice veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Carlisle esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que es tiempo de que sepan lo qué es trabajar, así que este verano trabajan en el viñedo de Charlie.

—¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Ya no somos unos niños a los que puedes castigar cuando hacen una travesura!

—¡Pues dejen de comportarse como si lo fueran Alice! Ya está decidido, así que preparen sus cosas que viajan a Napa hoy mismo.

Alice salió de la sala hecha una furia, Emmett y yo salimos tras de ella pues sabíamos que no teníamos otra opción más que hacer lo que Carlisle quería, además Jasper, Rosalie y Bella no estarán en Napa ¿qué podría salir mal?


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Todo estaba listo para nuestro viaje a Napa, Rosalie y yo iríamos en su coche y Jasper viajaría en la camioneta para poder llevar todo el equipaje que en su mayoría pertenecía a Rosalie, como siempre.

Salimos de casa un poco tarde pero llegaríamos a Napa para comer, Rosalie se veía tranquila y estoy segura que es porque ya está pensando en cómo vengarnos de los Cullen. Pero sin duda lo que más me extraño, fue ver a Jasper de tan buen humor después de la llamada que recibió de Jane, alguna muy buena noticia debió darle nuestra rubia amiga.

—¿Sabes qué le dijo Jane a Jasper para que se pusiera de tan buen humor?

—No, pero ya sabes cómo es la relación de esos dos, Jane es una especie de tranquilizante para nuestro hermano —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? Estoy segura que es algo relacionado con los Cullen —Rosalie solamente asintió sin perder su sonrisa—. Solo te diré que yo no quiero problemas, si nos vamos a vengar de los Cullen debemos planear todo muy bien para que nadie sospeche de nosotros.

—Y así será, ya tengo todo planeado y créeme que nadie se dará cuenta de nada —me tranquilizó.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y demasiado corto para mi gusto, bajé del coche y respiré profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme, ¡ni siquiera se por qué estoy tan nerviosa! Entramos a la casa y Renée estaba en la sala.

—Hola mamá —al escuchar la voz de Rosalie Renée se volvió hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —la mujer nos veía como si fuéramos unos fantasmas.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verte, mamá —le dije con sarcasmo.

—Claro que me da gusto verlos, es que... bueno, me tomaron por sorpresa —dijo demasiado nerviosa y nos saludó con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno—. ¿Qué pasó con el viaje que estaban planeando?

—Tuvimos que cancelarlo, no quería alejarme mucho porque me pueden necesitar en mi trabajo —respondió Jasper con naturalidad, no cabe duda de que mis hermanos son unos actores de primera.

—Y pues nosotras no quisimos viajar solas, no sería igual de divertido.

Se escucharon pasos y voces que de inmediato reconocí como las de los Cullen, Renée se removió incomoda en su lugar y no dejaba de vernos nerviosamente, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca hasta que los Cullen entraron en la sala.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno ellos... —Renée se aclaró la garganta— ellos pasaran el verano aquí —pobre de mamá, espero que tantos nerviosismo no le cause un infarto.

—También nosotros —Rosalie se encogió de hombros y se sentó, Renée sonrió con evidente tranquilidad al ver que no planeábamos armar un escándalo por la presencia de los Cullen—. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Está en el estudio con un amigo.

Todos nos sentamos y los Cullen se veían un tanto incómodos.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Rosalie le preguntó a los Cullen rompiendo el silencio.

—Tuvimos un pequeño... problema con nuestros padres —fue la escasa respuesta de Emmett.

—Vaya, nosotros cancelamos nuestro viaje por el trabajo de Jasper, además, hacía varios años que no pasábamos un verano con nuestros padres —dijo Rosalie con tranquilidad.

Poco a poco los Cullen se fueron relajando y todos charlamos de cosas triviales por aproximadamente una hora, la charla fue interrumpida porque mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsa y me sorprendió ver que era Alec.

—Hola Alec, ¿sucede algo? —al mencionar a Alec, Edward centró su atención en mí.

—_¿Así que somos novios?_ —me preguntó y mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Edward me veía con los ojos entrecerrados sin perder el rastro a la conversación—. Me disculpan un momento —me puse en pie y salí apresurada de la sala para poder hablar tranquilamente.

—_No entraré en detalles, solo te diré que Edward, Alice, Jane y yo terminamos detenidos. ¡Ah sí! Y Edward me reclamó por engañar a mi novia._

—Oh por Dios, lo lamento mucho Alec —me sentía muy avergonzada, cuando le dije a Edward esa mentira no creí que llegaría a oídos de Alec—. Yo le dije que éramos novios, fue un impulso, no sé qué me llevó a decírselo.

—_Tranquila, no te llamo para reclamarte nada. Además, yo también lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, es más que obvio que le gustas._

—Estás loco, eso no es verdad.

—_Claro que es verdad, lastima que no lo volverás a ver en mucho tiempo._

—Te equivocas nuevamente, los Cullen pasaran el verano en Napa al igual que nosotros —Alec comenzó a reír.

—_El destino se empeña en reunirlos_ —dijo aún riendo.

—No te burles, y hablamos luego que estás realmente insoportable —cómo se atrevía a decir tal estupidez.

—_Bien c__omo quieras, pero recuerda mi querida amiga que el destino de cada persona esta escrito y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, que te diviertas en tus vacaciones en Napa._

Con esas últimas palabras la llamada se cortó, ¿será verdad todo lo que dijo Alec? Claro que no, Alec lo dijo porque siempre a sido y será una persona demasiado romántica que creé esas tonterías de que existe el alma gemela, di media vuelta y choqué con Jasper.

—¿Te dijo Alec lo de la pelea?

—No, solo me dijo que tuvieron problemas y terminaron todos detenidos.

—Alice golpeó a Jane porque la vio con su novio, y según me dijo, le reclamó por engañarme.

—¿Engañarte?, pero si tú y Jane son amigos.

—A Jane se le ocurrió la gran idea de decirle que éramos novios.

—Alec me dijo que Edward también le reclamó por engañarme, solo que fui yo quién le dijo que Alec era mi novio.

Comenzamos a reír y regresamos a la sala, Jasper me vio de una manera demasiado rara y me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Para que te llamó Alec? —Edward se movió incomodo en su lugar y comprendí el plan de Jasper.

—Para contarme que estuvo detenido, tal parece que fue por una pelea —me encogí de hombros.

—Esta mañana hablé con Jane y me dijo que también a ella la detuvieron por lo mismo.

—Dios, ¿con quién pelearon? —preguntó Renée.

—Jane no me lo dijo, solo me dijo que al salir de un club con su novio una loca la comenzó a golpear —Alice veía a Jasper con los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Alec también estaba con su novia —Renée frunció el ceño confundida.

—Yo creí que Jane era novia de Jasper y Alec novio de Bella —murmuró.

—Solo somos amigos mamá —le dije.

—¿Ahora me van a decir que Félix es gay? —Rosalie casi se ahoga con el jugo que se estaba tomando.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Rosalie y yo tenemos que hablar y tiene que ser lo antes posible.

Después de comer mis hermanos y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar un poco pues el viaje había sido un tanto agotador, me recosté y unos minutos después me quedé dormida.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Después de que los Swan se retiraron a sus habitaciones, mis hermanos y yo salimos al jardín un momento.

—¡Soy una estúpida! —Alice se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el jardín y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Le creí a Jane cuando me dijo que era novia de Jasper y lo hizo solo para fastidiarme.

—Alice, ahora nada te impide conquistar a Jasper, no tiene novia —Alice sonrió ante las palabras de Emmett.

—Tal vez, pero ¿si se entera de que yo fui la loca que golpeó a Jane?

—Si se entera tendrá una razón para no hacerte enfadar, a menos claro, que quiera ser victima de tu gancho derecho —le dije y los tres reímos—. La manera en que se comportaron los Swan hoy realmente no lo esperaba después de lo que pasó.

Emmett asintió en acuerdo y Alice suspiró con pesadez.

—Chicos, no se hagan ideas erróneas, tal vez ellos quieran ser nuestros amigos.

Tal vez y Alice tenía razón, así que lo mejor era esperar a ver qué pasaba. Estuvimos en el jardín platicando de cosas triviales un rato más, después subí a mi habitación y estuve allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando bajé al comedor ya todos estaban cenando, me senté junto a Bella y di gracias a Dios pues era el único lugar que quedaba libre, le sonreí y para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Descansaste? —me aventuré a preguntarle.

—Sí, el viaje realmente me agoto un poco —me contestó con voz amable.

—Papá, ¿podríamos ir a recorrer mañana los viñedos? —preguntó Rosalie de pronto.

—Claro que sí hija —Rosalie sonrió ampliamente como el gato ese de Alicia.

—¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? —preguntó Jasper clavando su mirada en mis hermanos y en mí.

—Es una estupenda idea, así conocerán los viñedos y se van familiarizando —apoyó Charlie y de pronto recordé el por qué estamos aquí, veníamos a trabajar y no de vacaciones.

—Claro, nos encantaría ir —dijo Alice sin apartar la mirada de Jasper.

—Entonces no se diga más, mañana a primera hora los esperaremos en las caballerizas —dijo Bella sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Caballerizas? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, iremos a caballo ¿hay algún problema con eso? —Rosalie veía a Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde luego que no, es perfecto, nos encanta montar a caballo —respondió con despreocupación.

Alice lo veía como si quisiera degollarlo por idiota y yo con gusto le ayudaría a cometer el asesinato, cómo jodidos se le ocurre decir eso, no montamos a caballo desde que eramos unos niños y Esme se había empeñado en que tomáramos clases de equitación, clases que no duraron más de un par de meses pues eramos un completo desastre en eso. Solo espero que no vayamos a quedar como unos tontos ante los Swan y terminemos con algún hueso roto.

La cena transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, cuando terminamos pasamos a la sala donde nos sumergimos en una charla sin mucha importancia.

—Buenas noches, Charlie, disculpa que venga a esta hora pero te traigo lo que me pediste.

Todos volteamos a ver quién era el recién llegado, era un chico alto y de tez morena que veía a Bella con una sonrisa la cual ella le correspondía. Estupendo, simplemente estupendo, me libré de el idiota de Alec y ahora aparece otro más.


	11. Chapter 11: Nuevos sentimientos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS.<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—Buenas noches, Charlie, disculpa que venga a esta hora pero te traigo lo que me pediste.

Todos volteamos a ver quién era, cuando reconocí de quien se trataba no pude evitar sonreír al igual que él me sonreía.

—Vaya, pero si es el chucho Black —dijo Rosalie y se cruzó de brazos.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada barbie —Jacob veía a Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona.

—Idiota, mejor cállate y salúdame como se debe —Rosalie se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Jasper y Jacob se saludaron, comenzaron a charlar entre ellos así que me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿A mí o me vas a saludar, Jake? —Jasper comenzó a reír y le dio un empujón para que se acercara a mí.

—Claro que sí corazón de mi vida —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazó alzándome del suelo.

—Creí que no estabas en Napa —dije una vez me vi liberada de su abrazo y pude ver como Edward nos veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, este verano decidí pasarlo aquí. En realidad, Billy a base de chantajes logró convencerme —se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos ya sabemos que si Bella desaparece no debemos preocuparnos —Rosalie me vía con burla.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

—El último verano que pasamos aquí Bella desapareció, todo el mundo la estaba buscando y nadie pudo dar con su paradero. Apareció hasta el día siguiente con Jake, se habían quedado a dormir juntos en el lago —escuché algo parecido a un gruñido en dirección de Edward, pero debió ser mi imaginación.

—Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, cuando volvimos Jasper me recibió con un duro puñetazo —Jake veía a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados e inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su barbilla.

—¿Y qué querías idiota? ¿Querías que te recibiera con una fiesta después de pasar la noche con mi hermana? Créeme que no te maté solo porque somos amigos —Jake rió al igual que Rosalie.

—Sí claro, entonces el golpe que te dio Bella no tubo nada que ver ¿cierto? —Rosalie volvió a reír y todos la siguieron, con excepción de Edward, Jasper y yo.

—Tal vez sí, pero realmente quien lo impidió fue papá —replicó Jasper enfurruñado.

—Púes él nos dio la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó, cosa que tú, querido hermanito no hiciste —le dije resentida y agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Yo me retiro, estoy un poco cansado —dijo Edward con voz contenida y las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados.

—Espera Edward —lo retuvo Renée—. Jacob, ellos son Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen, chicos él es Jacob Black —Emmett y Alice lo saludaron amablemente, pero cuando Edward y Jake se saludaron, no me pasó desapercibido que Edward estrechó la mano de mi amigo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Jake, acompáñame al estudio para revisar los documentos que me trajiste.

—Claro, nos vemos después —Charlie y Jake salieron de la sala, este último con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

—Buenas noches —fue todo lo que dijo, o mejor dicho, gruñó Edward y se fue.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos, buenas noches —Alice y Emmett salieron tras su hermano.

Unos minutos después mis hermanos y yo también nos retiramos, pues mañana tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para nuestro paseo por los viñedos. Me puse el pijama y me acosté, suspiré pesadamente y me removí inquieta por milésima vez en los últimos minutos, no sé qué tan buena sea la idea de que los Cullen nos acompañen al dichoso paseo, pero sobre todo, a cada minuto que pasa me convenzo más de venir aquí fue un terrible error.

Mi cama comenzó a moverse, me incorporé en un rápido movimiento y me encontré con Rosalie que saltaba sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces?

—Despertarte, es obvio ¿no? —me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, vi el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche y me dieron ganas de matarla al ver que eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

—¡¿Estás loca?! No me voy a levantar aún, así que sal de mi habitación y déjame dormir.

Me acosté y me cubrí con la sábana hasta la cabeza para tratar de dormir nuevamente, pero Rosalie tenía otros planes.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! Te levantas en este instante o te atienes a las consecuencias. ¿Qué decides?

Sé por experiencia propia que cuando Rosalie se enfada es mejor hacer lo que ella dice, a menos que quieras vivir lo que es el infierno, así que media hora después Jasper, Rosalie y yo estábamos tomando café en la cocina.

—¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?

—Creo que Rose debería contestar eso, nana —dijo Jasper dando un largo trago a su café.

—Vamos a ir a los viñedos, ¿podrías hacerme un favor nana? —esa sonrisa solo puede significar una cosa: Rose planea algo.

—Claro que sí Rose.

—Prepara mucho café y préstame una sartén y una cuchara, ah y Jasper, encárgate de que los caballos estén listos por favor.

—Sí, como digas —Jasper se levantó y tras tomar su taza de café se fue, el pobre parecía más un zombi que una persona viva, y como no si estaba más dormido que despierto, al igual que yo.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le pregunté a mi hermana al verla caminar hacia la puerta con la sartén y la cuchara en sus manos.

—Nada Bells, solo vamos a despertar a nuestros acompañantes.

Seguí a Rose hasta las habitaciones de los Cullen, el que estuvieran las tres en el mismo pasillo le ayudaba a su plan, sea cual sea. Con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro comenzó a golpear la sartén con la cuchara fuertemente, armando tal relajo que tuve que cubrir mis oídos, tan solo unos segundos después las puertas de las habitaciones de los Cullen fueron abiertas de golpe al mismo tiempo, dejando ver a los tres hermanos adormilados y asustados.

Sus rostros tenían una expresiones demasiado graciosas y tuve que morder mi labio inferior para acallar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, Rose se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, supongo yo que para no soltarse riendo.

—Lamento mucho si los asusté, pero es que se nos hace tarde. Los esperamos en la cocina —Rose les dio la espalda y una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios.

Bajamos juntas hasta la cocina y, nada más entrar, nos soltamos riendo a carcajada limpia, pero la mirada de reproche que nos dio la nana nos hizo dejar de reír. Unos diez minutos después los Cullen aparecieron en la cocina como si de robots se trataran y sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos, se sentaron y nana les sirvió café.

—Nada mejor que una buena taza de café para que se despierten.

—Gracias —dijeron los tres Cullen al unísono.

—Nana, ¿me regalas más de tu café? Necesito despertar o el caballo me tirara.

—Bella, mi niña, tú podrías montar hasta dormida —me dijo riendo.

Unos minutos después Jasper entró en la cocina y se sirvió más café.

—Los caballos están listos, podemos irnos cuando quieran.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya. Nana, le dices a nuestros padres que regresaremos para desayunar con ellos.

Todos salimos tras de Rosalie hasta donde estaban los caballos, Edward ayudó a Alice para que se subiera al caballo y después él hizo lo mismo.

—Yo no voy a montar este caballo —dijo Emmett que veía el caballo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté con curiosidad, los caballos que elegimos para ellos eran los más mansos, está bien que no nos cayeran bien pero tampoco queríamos que se mataran.

—Este caballo está enfermo y no podrá conmigo, quiero montar ese —dijo señalando el caballo de Rosalie.

—No creo que sea buena idea Emmett, ese caballo solo...

—Quiero montar ese y no se diga más —me interrumpió.

Sin darme tiempo de nada Emmett se acercó al caballo y se subió a el, busqué con la mirada desesperadamente a Rosalie que solo Dios sabe dónde se metió, el caballo comenzó a relinchar y moverse inquieto.

—¡Por Dios lo va a tirar! —gritó una asustada Alice aumentando mis nervios.

Emmett hacía todo lo humanamente posible por sostenerse, pero eso de poco le ayudaría, Rosalie llegó a donde estábamos y observaba la escena con terror, Emmett no pudo sostenerse más y con un golpe sorbo cayó al suelo.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Rosalie y corrió hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado—. Emmett despierta ¿estás bien? ¡Por Dios hagan algo! —Rosalie estaba histérica.

Edward se bajó del caballo y se arrodilló junto a Emmett y Rosalie, comenzó a revisarlo y poco después despertó.

—Gracias a Dios despiertas, ¿estás bien? —Jasper me veía confundido por el comportamiento de Rosalie y yo no estaba mejor que él.

—Sí, estoy bien Rosalie, gracias —Emmett se levantó con ayuda de Edward y Alice, Rosalie cambió su expresión en tan solo unos segundos.

—¿Por qué montaste ese caballo? —aunque trató de sonar enfadada no logró convencernos, bueno, al menos a mí no.

—Yo traté de detenerlo pero no me escuchó —le dije y ella resopló ofuscada.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio con ese caballo? —preguntó Alice.

—No hay ningún misterio, ese caballo solo deja que Rosalie lo monte y nadie más, eso es todo —respondió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

—La próxima vez escucha lo que te dicen, si quieren pueden quedarse —Rosalie se subió a su caballo, al igual que Jasper y yo. Los Cullen intercambiaron miradas y terminaron subiéndose a los caballos.

Rosalie se pasó la mayor parte del camino callada y pensativa, cuando estábamos por llegar a los viñedos se detuvo.

—Adelántense, yo los alcanzare después —dijo y se alejó rápidamente.

Poco después nos encontramos con Jake que venía por el camino que lleva al lago.

—Buenos días, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

—Vamos a pasear por los viñedos —le respondí.

—Acabo de ver a Rose camino al lago y no se veía muy bien. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No ocurrió nada, y creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla.

—Creo que mejor voy yo Jasper, y antes de que digas algo, te recuerdo que conozco el camino al lago mejor que tú.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado —solo asentí y me fui.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba al lago pero todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, faltaban unos metros para llegar y pude ver a Rosalie sentada a la orilla del lago abrazando sus piernas; dejé mi caballo junto al de ella, me acerqué a donde estaba y me senté a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verme.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué te pasa Rose?

—Nada, no me pasa nada. Solo quería estar sola un momento.

—Tal vez puedas engañar a los demás, pero no a mí y lo sabes —Rosalie volteó a verme—. ¿Es por lo que pasó con Emmett? —volvió a fijar su vista en el lago y asintió.

Nos quedamos viendo hacia el lago por unos minutos, Rosalie suspiró sonoramente y rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba.

—Estoy muy confundida Bells, cuando vi a Emmett en el suelo sentí algo que no logro descifrar, por un momento me olvidé de la venganza, de todo y lo único que quería era saber que él estaba bien —nunca había visto a Rosalie así de confundida.

—Rose, tal vez debamos olvidarnos de todo e irnos de aquí —le dije pero pareció que no me escuchó.

—A veces quisiera creer que los Cullen que nos dejaron en ese club no existen, y que Emmett, solo es él Emmett que me besó estando ebrio —murmuró sonriendo tristemente.

No supe qué decirle ante eso y solo la abrasé, después de todo yo no me sentía mejor con respecto a Edward, unos minutos nos separamos.

—Gracias por no dejarme sola Bells.

—Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí y que nunca te voy a dejar sola, aunque tú así lo quieras —ambas reímos—. ¿Vamos a seguir adelante con todo esto?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que nadie sospecharía de nosotros? —asentí para que continuara—. Nosotros no haremos nada, o tal vez solo un poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya lo entenderás, y mejor nos vamos ya.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a donde estaban nuestros caballos, ya era demasiado tarde y Jasper debe estar preocupado.

—Te reto a ver quién llega primero a los viñedos ¿aceptas? —solamente reí y asentí.

En un rápido movimiento me subí a mi caballo y salí a todo galope, durante el camino Rosalie estuvo cerca pero siempre detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos dejamos los caballos con los demás.

—Algún día te voy a ganar, créelo —me dijo bajándose de su caballo.

—¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Estaba preocupado por ustedes.

—Estamos bien Jazz, tranquilo —le dijo Rosalie que ya estaba más tranquila.

Estuvimos por los viñedos por casi dos horas, y no entiendo por qué Rosalie insistió en ir tan despacio, cuando volvimos a la casa ya Renné y Charlie nos estaban esperando para desayunar.

—¿Cómo les fue chicos? —preguntó Charlie.

—Bien, aunque creo que no podré sentarme después de estar tantas horas en ese caballo —dijo Alice, pobre la compadezco.

—Yo opino igual que tú —secundo Emmett.

Ahora entiendo, Rosalie dijo que nadie sospecharía de nosotros, los Cullen no están acostumbrados a la vida de campo y ese será su castigo y nosotros solo ayudaremos un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con otro cap corregido (o al menos eso creo) y ahora no tarde en publicarlo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews ;D**


	12. Chapter 12: Porque te amo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12: PORQUE TE AMO.<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Hacía ya un par de días desde nuestro paseo por los viñedos y los Cullen cada día mostraban más confianza hacia nosotros, lo cual me resulta gracioso, ya que después de todo lo pasado, nosotros somos los que deberíamos desconfiar de ellos.

Me levanté y tomé una rápida ducha, me vestí, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y bajé a desayunar, pero no había nadie en el comedor así que me dirigí a la cocina.

—Buenos días hija —me dijo Renné cuando entré.

—Buenos días mamá, ¿dónde están todos?

—Tu padre, Jasper, Emmett y Edward se fueron a los viñedos desde temprano por lo de la cosecha, Rosalie fue a ver que estuvieran listos los caballos y Alice aún no se levanta.

—¿Para qué necesitan caballos?

—Iremos a llevarles algo de desayunar a tu padre y a los chicos.

—Buenos días —dijo Alice que iba entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días Alice, iremos a los viñedos a llevarles algo de desayunar a Charlie y los chicos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—Claro que sí Renée.

—Bien, llevaré lo necesario para desayunar todos allá.

—¿Cómo lo hacíamos antes de irnos a San Francisco? —Renné sonrió y asintió.

Los desayunos en los viñedos fueron una tradición por años, siempre cuando era la época de cosecha Charlie salía de casa muy temprano, así que se le ocurrió la idea de que desayunáramos todos juntos en los viñedos para pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Cuando nos fuimos a San Francisco, se perdió esa tradición ya que no veníamos muy a menudo a Napa.

Alice y yo ayudamos a Renné a preparar lo que hacía falta, estábamos por terminar cuando Rosalie entró a la cocina.

—Los caballos están listos.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos en la camioneta, Alice no está acostumbrada a montar y la otra vez no le fue muy bien —dijo Renné.

—Ustedes vayan en la camioneta, Rosalie y yo iremos en los caballos.

—Vayamos a caballo, después de todo la practica hace al maestro ¿no? —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el camino charlábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, pero me sorprendió que charlar con Alice fuera tan natural como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Al llegar Renée nos condujo hasta el lugar donde solíamos desayunar.

—Bien chicas, vayan a buscar a los chicos y a Charlie, yo me encargaré de sacar todo.

Rosalie, Alice y yo hicimos lo que Renée nos dijo, los chicos estaban con los demás trabajadores recolectando uva pero no nos fue difícil distinguirles; me quedé viendo a Edward y estoy segura que mi mandíbula casi rozaba el piso, llevaba su camisa completamente desabotonada lo cual permitía ver su perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen, la luz del sol daba de lleno sobre su blanca piel dándole un efecto brillante como si estuviera cubierto por pequeños diamantes, su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y... en palabras simples, se veía condenadamente sexy.

Alguien a mi lado se aclaró la garganta sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—¿Qué tanto ven que no me responden chicas? —¡Oh por Dios!, tenía que ser precisamente Charlie, que vergüenza.

—Ehm n-nada papá —Rosalie se aclaró la garganta—. Veníamos a buscarte a ti y a los chicos para desayunar —dijo sonando aún un tanto nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Busqué con la mirada a Jasper y a Emmett, y al verlos, me dí cuenta por qué Alice y Rose tampoco escucharon a Charlie, ya que ellos al igual que Edward tenían sus camisas desabotonadas, Rosalie le dio una última mirada a Emmett y mordió su labio inferior, los hermanos Cullen serían nuestra perdición.

—Yo les diré a los chicos, ustedes regresen con Renné.

Regresamos a donde estaba Renné y le ayudamos a terminar de sacar todo para desayunar, poco después llegó Charlie con los chicos y Jacob.

—Hola chicas, Renné —saludó Jake con una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondimos las cuatro al unísono.

—Te quedarás a desayunar con nosotros ¿verdad?

—Lo siento cariño, quedé en ir a desayunar con Billy, pero recuerda que me debes un paseo por el lago así que ¿te parece bien hoy?

—Claro que sí —escuché un bufido y me sorprendió que fuera Edward, ¿no entiendo por qué Jacob le caé tan mal?

—¡Genial! Pasaré por tu casa en la tarde ¿ok? —se despidió con un "hasta luego", pero antes de irse le dio una mirada divertida a Edward, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

Nos sentamos en las mantas que trajimos y comenzamos a desayunar, todo estaba perfecto hasta que escuchamos la chillona voz de María, una zorra que siempre ha estado detrás de Jasper y a la cual mi hermano no puede ver ni en pintura.

—¡Jazzy! —Jasper casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando, se levantó rápidamente y nos vio con horror, Rosalie y yo comenzamos a reír ante su cara de espanto—. ¡Mi amor no sabes cuánto te eché de menos! —se abalanzó sobre él y sin más lo besó, Jasper hacia todo lo posible por soltarse del agarre de la arpía... digo, de Maria pero sin mucho éxito.

Aún riendo por la cara de horror de Jasper volteé a ver a Alice, la cual veía la escena con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos destilaban furia, pero segundos después algo pasó, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y la furia fue sustituida por tristeza, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los caballos.

—¡Alice! —le gritaron sus hermanos pero no se detuvo.

—¡Déjame en paz! Entiende de una vez por todas que no quiero nada contigo ¡nada! —gritó Jasper apartándose con muy poca delicadeza de María, ella por su parte le dio una fría mirada y se fue hecha una furia.

—Bella y yo iremos por ella —dijo Rosalie al ver como se subía Alice al caballo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jasper que todavía estaba irritado.

—Alice se fue, salió corriendo y se subió al caballo. Rosalie y yo iremos tras de ella, no se veía bien.

—Yo iré —antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Jasper se subió en mi caballo y se fue.

Emmett y Edward estaban muy preocupados por Alice, solo espero que Jasper logre alcanzarla y que no le pase nada.

.

.

**ALICE POV.**

¿Quién diablos era esa zorra? ¿Por qué besa a Jasper? ¿Será que está si es su novia? El solo pensarlo provocó que mi corazón se rompiera y que la furia que sentía fuera remplazada por tristeza, la estúpida esa no soltaba a Jasper y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al contemplar la escena. No podía seguir aquí viendo el reencuentro de la feliz pareja, así que hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar haría: me levanté y salí corriendo hasta donde estaban los caballos.

—¡Alice! —escuché que me gritaron mis hermanos pero no podía detenerme, necesitaba irme lo más lejos posible de aquí.

Me subí al caballo y limpié con el dorso de mi mano un par de lágrimas traicioneras que rodaron por mis mejillas. Me fui alejándome a todo galope, lo cual no fue buena idea púes unos minutos después algo asustó al caballo y no pude controlarlo, traté de detenerlo pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

—¡Alice sujétate fuerte!

No logré identificar la voz de la persona que me gritó, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo escuchado, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo, y cómo no estarlo cuando esta bestia trataba de tirarme.

El caballo de repente se paró en sus patas traseras y me sujeté con fuerza, ¡por Dios! No me quiero morir sin haberle dicho a Jasper que lo amo, cerré los ojos esperando caer al suelo, pero pasaron unos minutos y el impacto nunca llegó. El caballo se había detenido y ahora estaba de lo más tranquilo, poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontré con Jasper que bajaba de su caballo y después me ayudó a bajar a mí, respiró profundamente un par de veces y apretó el puente de su nariz.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que te pudiste haber matado?! —me reprochó.

No pude reprimir más las lágrimas y comencé a llorar, por lo general yo no soy de esas chicas que lloran por todo, pero después de lo que pasó estaba muy sensible y el que Jasper me gritara no era de mucha ayuda.

—¿Podrías dejar de llorar? Y mejor dime ¿por qué diablos te fuiste así? —me dijo con voz contenida.

Quién se creé para hablarme de esa manera, ahora las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas eran de pura rabia.

—¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡Bien te diré por qué me fui así! Simplemente porque no podía soportar un segundo más ver como esa tipa te besaba. ¡¿Feliz?! —Jasper me veía con el ceño fruncido, tratando de comprender mis palabras.

—Primero te peleas con Jane, por solo Dios sabe que motivo, y ahora estuviste a punto de matarte... ¿solo por qué Maria me besó? Discúlpame Alice pero no logró entenderte —su voz reflejaba la frustración que sentía.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? —murmuré, ¡joder! Si hasta el despistado de Emmett se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Porque te amo! —un silencio sepulcral nos envolvió por unos minutos, silencio que casi sin darme cuenta romí al comenzar a hablar—. Cuando peleé con Jane fue porque ella me dijo que eran novios, al verla besando a otro no pude contenerme, ¿cómo podía engañarte de esa manera? Y cuando esa mujer te besó, sentí celos y un dolor enorme por eso me fui, porque no podía soportarlo.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando. Pasaron varios minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas, sin que ninguno dijera nada pero yo aún tenía que saber algo.

—¿Ella es tu novia? —Jasper se quedo callado por un par de segundos.

—No, no es mi novia, solo es una loca que está obsesionada conmigo.

Esas simples palabras me llenaron de una enorme alegría, tanto, que me acerqué a Jasper y sin pensar lo besé, él se quedó inmóvil lo cual me hizo reaccionar.

Poco a poco me aparte de él, Jasper me veía fijamente y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no pude identificar, después de unos segundos dí media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero no me imaginaba la reacción que tendría él, me tomó del brazo para impedir que me alejara y me besó, un beso que yo gustosa le devolví, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda acercándome aún más a él, sentía como si miles de mariposas flotara en mi estomago y sin duda era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno nos obligo a hacerlo.

—Alice yo… —no podía dejar que arruinara el momento.

—No digas nada —lo interrumpí—. Yo sé que para ti es difícil confiar en mí después de todo lo que a pasado, pero solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy quien tú crees y, lo más importante, demostrarte que te amo.

—Solo espero que esta vez no me decepciones Alice. Es mejor que regresemos, todos deben de estar preocupados.

—Te prometo que no lo haré —le dí un casto beso en los labios y me subí al caballo con su ayuda.

El camino de regreso a casa de los Swan fue en silencio, uno bastante cómodo, un par de veces sorprendí a Jasper observándome y solo me sonreía, cuando llegamos mis hermanos estaban histéricos y después de que comprobaran que estaba en perfectas condiciones y en una sola pieza subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Estaba feliz y la sonrisa en mi rostro lo demostraba, voy a cumplir mi promesa, yo le voy a demostrar no solo cuanto lo amo sino que puedo llegar a ser la mujer de su vida, la mujer que el soñó para que fuera su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí está otro cap corregido, al menos eso espero. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Malos entendidos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13: MALOS ENTENDIDOS.<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Cuando Alice regresó a casa de los Swan lo primero que hicimos Emmett y yo fue asegurarnos de que estuviera bien, ya después hablaríamos con ella. Ahora estamos todos comiendo, Alice y Jasper están uno al lado del otro, pero eso no es lo extraño sino que están platicando como si fueran... ¿amigos?

—Me da mucho gusto ver que se llevan mejor —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un extraño brillo.

—Cuando le cuente a Esme no me creerá —todos reímos por el comentario de Renée.

—Tenemos que darnos la oportunidad de conocernos —dijo Jasper y le sonrió a Alice, este par está actuando de manera muy, muy rara.

—Tienes razón Jasper, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a ser amigos como antes —Emmett veía a Rosalie mientras hablaba.

—Eso espero chicos. Por cierto, mañana llegará Seth ¿lo recuerdan? —dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

—Claro que sí papá, será bueno volver a verlo —respondió Bella con demasiada emoción, sólo espero que ese tal Seth no sea otro pretendiente, es suficiente tener que soportar al imbécil de Jacob.

El resto de la comida pasó entre charlas y risas por las ocurrencias de Emmett. Un par de horas después, Emmett y yo estábamos en la sala tranquilamente hasta que unos minutos después llegó la persona que menos quería ver.

—Hola chicos —dijo el idiota de Jacob con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Jake ¿vienes por Bella? —¿desde cuándo Emmett lo trata con tanta familiaridad?

—Sí, por cierto ¿dónde está?

—Aquí estoy Jake, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

—No quiero que se repita lo de la última vez, porque ahora se adónde van y soy capaz de ir hasta el lago por ti Isabella —Jasper veía a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Jasper déjalos en paz, además, Bella ya no es una niña y sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Pero en serio chicos, sean precavidos ¿ok? —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa picara, genial ahora después de lo que acabo de oír no podré simplemente pensar que es un paseo de amigos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí Jasper, mejor preocúpate por Rosalie, estoy segura que cuando se queda en casa de Félix no es para jugar ajedrez precisamente —Bella veía con diversión a Rosalie, Jasper veía a su hermana con los ojos como platos y Emmett parecía que quisiera matar a alguien—. Por cierto Rose, hace un rato te vi comiendo piña ¡pero tú odias la piña!, ¿será que Jasper y yo vamos a ser tíos?

—¡Rosalie Lillian Swan! Acompáñame al estudio, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—Deja de actuar como si fieras mi padre Jasper, y para que lo sepas Isabella, no, no estoy embarazada —la manera en que Rosalie veía a Bella era para tener miedo.

—Ehm... nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego chicos —Jacob tomó a Bella de la mano y salieron casi corriendo, yo por mi parte tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces para no ir detrás de ellos y golpearlo.

Después de que Bella y Jacob se fueron, Rosalie accedió a hablar con Jasper y se encerraron en el estudio para que le explicara lo que dijo Bella.

Tenía que tranquilizarme apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que se fueron y a mí me habían parecido horas, por mi cabeza pasó la idea de seguirlos pero la deseché tan rápido como llegó, ¿qué les diría si me descubrían?: "_Bella los seguí porque me estaban matando los celos al pensar que estaban los dos solos y es que me gustas ¿no te lo había dicho?" _cualquiera pensaría que soy un celoso psicópata.

—Edward tranquilízate, si sigues así harás un hoyo en el piso —Emmett estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, suspiré y me senté.

—No puedo tranquilizarme Emmett.

—Bella y Rosalie serán nuestra perdición hermano —frotó su rostro con ambas manos y rió amargamente—. ¿Quién lo diría? Edward y Emmett Cullen sufriendo por mujeres, algún día teníamos que enamorarnos... solo que lo hicimos de alguien imposible.

—Espera un momento Emm, yo no estoy enamorado de Bella, sí me gusta y no lo niego, es muy hermosa, es tierna, adorable, me encanta su sonrisa y…

—Y estás enamorado de ella —me interrumpió rodando los ojos. Y de pronto la realidad cayó sobre mí de golpe, ¡Dios! Es verdad, estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan.

—Estamos jodidos hermano ellas nunca se fijarían en nosotros, es más, dudo que podamos llagar a ser amigos.

—Yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente Edward, voy a luchar por ganarme el amor de Rosalie, lo siento por el idiota de Félix porque se va a quedar sin novia —era demasiado raro ver a Emmett hablar con tanta seriedad, pero tiene razón, no puedo darme por vencido sin haberlo intentado.

Estuvimos un rato más en la sala y después fuimos a buscar a Alice la cual tenía que darnos una muy buena explicación; entramos en su habitación, ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana y veía fijamente hacia la nada con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Nos dijo que salió corriendo porque no podía soportar ver como Jasper besaba a otra, que el caballo estuvo a punto de tirarla y que Jasper la salvó.

—Después él y yo comenzamos a discutir y le dije que lo amaba.

—¿Y él qué te dijo? —preguntó Emmett curioso.

—Se quedo en shock por unos minutos, después le pregunté que si María era su novia y me dijo que no, así que ahora nos estamos dando la oportunidad de conocernos mejor —conocía demasiado bien a Alice y estoy seguro que está ocultando algo.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó?

—Claro que sí, Edward.

—¿Estás segura? —la veía fijamente a los ojos, siempre que la veía así la ponía nerviosa y terminaba por confesar todo.

—¡Ya, está bien! Nos besamos —Emmett comenzó a reír ruidosamente y yo no pude evitar acompañarlo—. ¡Dejen de reírse idiotas! Al menos yo tuve el valor de decirle a Jasper lo que siento, en cambio ustedes ¿hasta cuándo piensan seguir así?

—No por mucho más hermanita, no por mucho —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa.

Alice comenzó a gritar y saltar emocionada, después que le pasó su ataque de emoción nos felicitó por nuestra decisión.

Decidí ir a mi habitación necesitaba estar solo un momento, tal vez dormir un poco y así olvidarme de que Bella y Jacob estaban juntos en el lago, me acosté en la cama y unos minutos después me quedé profundamente dormido. Desperté un poco desorientado, la habitación estaba obscura lo cual significa que dormí más de lo que debía ¿ya habrá llegado Bella? Me levanté y salí rápidamente de la habitación, en la sala están Alice y Emmett.

—¿Ya regreso Bella?

—No, Jasper nos acaba de preguntar lo mismo. Está que se sube por las paredes debido a la impaciencia —necesitaba salir un momento, no podía estar aquí pues sentía que me asfixiaba.

—Edward espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito un poco de aire, Alice.

¿Por qué diablos no habrá regresado Bella aún? Ni siquiera puedo ir a buscarla por qué no sé cómo diablos llegar al maldito lago, suspiré frustrado y sin darme cuenta estaba caminando rumbo a las caballerizas, al menos así podría saber cuando llegará Bella, estaba por llegar cuando escuché un ruido extraño.

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

Esa sin duda era la voz de Bella, volteé y la vi sentada en el césped con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, tan sólo con verla mi enfado desapareció.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

—Sólo salí a caminar un poco ¿y tú, qué haces aquí? —me preguntó y se sentó frente a mí.

—Esperar que Jasper esté lo suficientemente histérico por mi ausencia, y que Rosalie se tranquilice lo suficiente como para no querer cometer asesinato en mi contra —me encogí de hombros y ambas reímos por mi comentario. Sólo espero que Rosalie no me mate después de lo que dije.

—¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? —su voz era demasiado... impaciente para mi gusto.

—Una hora, aproximadamente —sonrió y ¡Dios! Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí abría venido antes, para que no estuvieras sola.

Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, y ahora jugábamos a las veinte preguntas para conocernos más, sin duda éste Edward con el que estaba no era el mismo que conocí años atrás, tal vez sea cierto que él y sus hermanos han cambiado; era su turno de preguntarme y era su última pregunta.

—¿Jacob es tu novio? —sus ojos verdes me veían fijamente y no pude evita perderme en ellos, tuve que aclararme la garganta para poder contéstale.

—No, sólo somos amigos —le dije y de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa torcida que hace que se me olvide hasta respirar—. Supongo que a tu novia no le hizo mucha gracia la idea que pasaras el verano aquí.

—Yo no tengo novia.

—¿Y Tanya qué era? —¿cómo podía ser tan cínico?

—Ella sólo es mi amiga, aunque creo que ahora ya ni amigos somos, se enojo conmigo cuando le aclaré que no podía haber nada entre nosotros —busqué algo en él que me dijera que estaba mintiendo pero no había nada, sólo sinceridad en su mirada.

—Jasper debe estar muy nervioso, es mejor que regrese ya.

—Claro vamos.

Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar, dudé un poco pero terminé por tomarla, sentí como un suave cosquilleo recorría desde mi mano hasta entenderse por todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos entraron en contacto, rápidamente me alejé unos pasos de él ganándome una mirada confundida de su parte.

Comencé a caminar a pasos apresurados, unos segundos después Edward me alcanzó y caminamos sumergidos en un tenso silencio hasta la casa, entramos y lo primero que escuché fue la voz de Jasper.

—Si Bella no llega en diez minutos iré a buscarla.

—Jasper tranquilízate, tu hermana ya no es una niña —dijo Renée.

—Ya estoy aquí Jasper y no tendrás que ir a ningún lado. Me voy acostar, estoy un poco cansada.

—¿No vas a cenar cariño?

—No tengo hambre mamá, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano ya que no había podido dormir, el dueño de un par de ojos verdes había sido el causante de mi desvelo, pues por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él.

—Buenos días mi niña, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—No podía dormir nana y decidí levantarme —me senté y le ayudé a terminar de cortar la fruta para el desayuno.

—Es un muchacho el que te quita el sueño ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Te conozco desde que naciste y no puedes engañarme, tu falta de sueño tiene que ver con Edward Cullen —afirmó y aunque no fue una pregunta asentí—. Ya lo decía yo, la forma en que brillan tus ojitos cuando lo ves no podía ser otra cosa más que amor.

—Tengo miedo nana, miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo, además con todo lo que ha pasado no sé si pueda confiar en él —suspire y continué cortando la fruta.

—Mi niña, te puedo asegurar que él también siete algo por ti. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la forma en que se comporta cuando Jake está cerca de ti?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —ella sonrió y puso el jugo que estaba haciendo en una jarra.

—Serás despistada, él actúa así porque está celoso —es la tercera persona que me dice algo como eso, primero Alec y luego Jake me dijeron lo mismo ¿será verdad?—. Claro que es verdad.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba? —se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Mi niña, sé que las cosas entre ustedes no iniciaron de la mejor manera, pero no dejes que tus dudas te impidan ser feliz. Si de verdad lo quieres, no lo dejes ir.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé agradeciendo su concejo, sin duda ésta mujer es como una segunda madre para mí, después de nuestra charla terminamos con el desayuno, estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando de la nada apareció Edward.

—Buenos días —le dije y no pude evitar sonreírle.

—Buenos días, ¿dónde están todos?

—Aún no se han levantado, parece que se les han pegado las sabanas. Charlie y Renée no están, salieron muy temprano al aeropuerto por Seth y no creo que tarden mucho en llegar —su expresión cambio totalmente y se fue sin decir nada.

Todos conversábamos mientras desayunábamos, a acepción de Edward que estaba muy serio y pensativo, se escucharon pasos y voces que se acercaban, de pronto Charlie y Renée entraron al comedor.

—Espero que me hayan dejado algo para desayunar, muero de hambre —dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Seth es hijo de Harry y Sue Clearwater, Harry es como un hermano para Charlie y nosotros lo veíamos como un tío. Después de saludarlo Renée le presentó a los Cullen y Edward se portó muy amable con él, su humor cambió totalmente cuando vio que era un chico de catorce años.

—Sigues igual de enano que la última vez que te vimos —Seth veía a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy enano, tengo catorce y soy el más alto de mi clase.

El día pasó demasiado rápido, Seth y Emmett se llevaron de maravilla pues eran igual de bromistas.

Estaba profundamente dormida y unos gritos me despertaron, me levanté y salí a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Todos fuimos a la habitación de Alice que era de donde venían los gritos, entramos y vimos algo que no esperábamos, una enorme y horrible tarántula caminaba sobre su cama. Jasper se acercó y la tomó con cuidado para sacarla de la habitación, de pronto un muy furioso Emmett entró a la habitación con una iguana en su mano y segundos después Edward, que también estaba furioso, entró con un escorpión dentro de un vaso.

—Fueron ustedes ¿verdad?

—¿De qué diablos hablas Emmett? —preguntó Rosalie a la defensiva.

—De que esta es su venganza por todo lo que ha pasado —Alice veía a Jasper con decepción.

¿Cómo diablos pueden creer que nosotros haríamos algo así? Definitivamente alguien tubo que hacerlo pero la pregunta es: ¿quién?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejó otro cap más, muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Aclarando las cosas

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14: ACLARANDO LAS COSAS.<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—Bells, ¿estás despierta? —dijo Rosalie asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Sí, pasa Rose —entró y se acostó frente a mí en la cama.

—¿Quién habrá hecho lo de anoche?

—No lo sé, y debemos descubrir quien fue, no podemos permitir que nos inculpen como lo hicieron —los Cullen creían que habíamos sido nosotros, y no solo eso, sino que también creían que eso de ser amigos era parte de nuestro "plan".

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que los Cullen busquen vengarse —Rosalie tenía razón.

—Bebemos hablar con Jasper, tenemos que estar alerta.

Unos minutos después Rosalie salió de mi habitación, salí de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha nada mejor para relajarme que una ducha caliente. Pasé por la sala y me detuvieron unas voces, exactamente las voces de Jasper y Alice que al parecer discutían.

—¿Cómo pudiste Jasper? Nunca pensé que pudieras ser capas de algo así —dijo Alice.

—¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? Pero ¿sabes algo? En cierto modo me alegra que todo esto haya pasado, así pudimos darnos cuenta a tiempo que nunca podremos confiar el uno en el otro —Jasper se fue y al salir de la casa le dio un fuerte azoton a la puerta.

Algo pasaba entre ellos, de eso estaba casi segura, tenía que hablar con Jasper así que salí a buscarlo. No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba en la vieja casa del árbol que siempre había sido su refugio, subí, me senté junto a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Recuerdas que fui tras Alice cuando se fue de los viñedos? —asentí para que continuara—. Pues discutimos y ella terminó confesándome que me amaba, me pidió una oportunidad para demostrarme que era sincera y que había cambiado, ¿cómo puede decir que me ama y al primer cambio desconfía de mí?

—¿Tu la amas?

—Sí, por más que luché contra esto que siento no pude evitarlo.

—Entiendo como te sientes, créeme, a mí me pasó lo mismo, me enamoré de Edward. Lo que nos queda por hacer es descubrir quién fue el culpable, además, Rosalie piensa que ellos tal vez quieran vengarse y sinceramente yo pienso igual que ella —Jasper sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no pienso quedarme a averiguar que harán los Cullen, el verano termino para mí y regresaré a San Francisco, además yo sé que fue lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Serias tan amable de explicarme? —sabe qué fue lo que pasó y no dijo nada.

—Lo único que puedo decirte, es que fue un accidente y que eran las mascotas de Seth que se escaparon de sus jaulas —¡Dios bendito! ¿Cómo puede tener una tarántula, una iguana y un escorpión como mascotas?

Después de que Jasper me explicara que Seth tenía sus "mascotas" en su cuarto sin el consentimiento de Charlie y Renée, entendí por qué no había dicho nada, y ahora tenía que guardar el secreto yo también. Después de un incomodo desayuno, ya que el ambiente era demasiado pesado, Jasper y yo fuimos a buscar a Seth que no se había aparecido a desayunar, lo encontramos en el jardín sentado en el césped.

—Le contaste a Bella lo que pasó ¿verdad? —Jasper asintió y Seth me vio con pánico.

—¿Por eso no fuiste a desayunar? No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no le diré nada a Charlie y Renée.

—Pero por mi culpa lo Cullen se enfadaron con ustedes y hicieron algo… —Seth se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—¿Qué hicieron los Cullen? —le preguntó Jasper enarcando una ceja.

—Yo los vi antes del desayuno en las cisternas y encontré esto —nos dio un frasco que era de... ¿pintura? Jasper sacó su celular.

—Rose, ¿estás en tu habitación? —espero la respuesta—. Bien, ¿podrías ir al baño y abrir una de las llaves del lavabo? Sólo hazlo —Jasper estuvo unos minutos en silencio—. Ya lo imaginaba, no espera, Bella te explicará todo —cortó la llamada y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Para qué le llamaste a Rose?

—El agua de su baño está verde gracias a la pintura que pusieron el la cisterna, así como en el de tu habitación y la mía —Jasper comenzó a caminar hacia donde están las cisternas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Sólo unos pequeños cambios, no es justo que tengamos que pagar las consecuencias de algo que no hicimos, ve con Rosalie explícale todo ¡Ah! Y encárguense de que los Cullen no se den cuenta de nada.

Hice lo que Jasper me dijo, fui a la habitación de Rosalie y le conté todo, incluyendo lo de las "mascotas" de Seth, después de ponerla al tanto de todo bajamos a la sala para cuidar que los Cullen no salieran de la casa.

—Son unos infantiles, sólo a ellos se les ocurre poner pintura en la cisterna —Rosalie estaba paraba junto a la ventana y veía hacia fuera—. ¿Cómo jodidos supieron a cuál sistema ponerle la pintura?

—No lo sé, ¿qué estará haciendo Jasper? —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

Una hora después Jasper entró a la sala y nos contó lo que había hecho, había cambiado un poco la tubería y ahora la cisterna de agua con pintura era la de las habitaciones de los Cullen.

Los Cullen entraron a la sala, Jasper se levantó y se disculpó diciendo que iría a tomar una ducha, a lo que Emmett, Edward y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, si tan sólo supieran. Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación y allí estuvimos hasta la hora de la cena.

En el comedor estábamos casi todos, con excepción de los Cullen y Seth, un par de minutos después llegó Alice que traía puesto un albornoz y estaba completamente verde.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te sucedió Alice? —Renée y Charlie la veían con los ojos como platos.

—El agua en mi habitación tiene pintura, al igual que en las habitaciones de mis idiotas hermanos —Alice estaba muy, pero muy molesta.

—Vamos querida, pueden usar los baños de los chicos.

Alice y Renée se fueron, Rosalie comenzó a reír escandalosamente y yo no tarde mucho en acompañarla, por lo que nos ganamos un regaño por parte de Charlie.

Ahora todos estamos cenando en silencio, o casi todos ya que Seth no se había aparecido, y el silencio que nos rodeaba no era para nada agradable. De pronto, entró Seth corriendo al comedor y nos veía a Jasper y a mí de una manera que, no sé por qué, pero creo que algo está pasando y no es nada bueno.

—¿Qué te ocurre Seth?

—Jasper, Bella necesito que me ayuden. Jacinto, Juana y Lola se volvieron a escapar y no los encuentro por ningún lado.

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas de pánico, antes de gritar y pararnos rápidamente para subirnos sobre nuestras respectivas sillas viendo para todos lados en busca de las mascotas de Seth, todos nos veían confundidos a excepción de Jasper que nos veía con diversión.

—¿Serian tan amables de explicarnos qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Quiénes son Jacinto, Juana y Lola?

—Tía, yo les puedo explicar todo, Jacinto es mi escorpión —Alice al escuchar las palabras de Seth se subió a su silla al igual que Rosalie y yo—, Juana es mi iguana y Lola es mi tarántula, son mis mascotas —Seth agachó la cabeza esperando que los regaños llegaran.

—Renée, querida no te muevas.

Todos centramos nuestra atención en Renée y vimos como la tarántula, Lola, caminaba por su hombro, cuando se dio cuenta, se puso más pálida que un fantasma y sus ojos parecía como si se fueran a salir de sus cuencas, unos segundos después y en lo que a mí me pareció efecto de cámara lenta, Renée cayó inconsciente al piso y Charlie la llevó a la sala.

Los hombres ayudaron a Seth a buscar sus "mascotas" que faltaban y a ponerlas en sus respectivas jaulas. Rosalie, Alice y yo nos quedamos con Renée que aún no reaccionaba.

—¿Creo que deberíamos llamar a un doctor? —murmuró con voz apenas audible Alice.

—No es necesario, ya esta reaccionando —respondió Rosalie de forma para nada agradable, a lo que Alice bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué me pasó? ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está la tarántula?

—Tranquilízate Renée, ya está todo solucionado —dijo Charlie entrando a la sala seguido por los chicos—. Creo que nos tienes algo que explicar Seth.

Seth suspiró y prosiguió a contar todo: que por miedo a que Charlie y Renée no permitieran que sus "mascotas" estuvieran en la casa no había dicho nada y, que por un descuido, se habían escapado llegando a las habitaciones de los Cullen y hace unos minutos casi provocado un infarto a Renée.

—Debiste decirnos, ¿eres consciente de el lió que se formó por tus mascotas?

—Sí tío Charlie lo sé, quiero pedirles disculpas a todos, en especial a los Cullen y a ti tía, y agradecerles a ustedes por no decir nada.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían?

—Sí mamá, yo me enteré anoche; Bella y Rose se enteraron esta mañana.

—¿Por qué dejaron que todos pensáramos que habían sido ustedes?

—Eso ya no importa papá. Y mejor me voy a dormir, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, regreso a San Francisco.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Alice, sus ojos estaban tristes y apagados.

—Jasper, no tienes porque irte hijo —él veía a Alice fijamente a los ojos, era como si estuvieran hablando tan sólo con mirarse.

—Lo pensaré —murmuró aún sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

—Nosotros les debemos una disculpa por haberlos culpado, espero que podamos llevarnos como antes del incidente.

—Aceptamos sus disculpas Edward, pero es obvio que no hay confianza entre nosotros, y ustedes quisieron hacernos pagar por algo que no era nuestra culpa.

—¿De qué hablas Rosalie?

—Charlie, Renée, nosotros pusimos la pintura en la cisterna, también por eso debemos pedirles disculpas —dijo Alice viéndonos a mis hermanos y a mí.

—Creo que nosotros también debemos disculparnos —todos veían interrogantes a Jasper—. Descubrimos lo de la pintura y yo cambié un poco la tubería para que el agua con pintura llegara a sus habitaciones.

—Siendo así creo que estamos a mano, ustedes aceptan nuestras disculpas y nosotros las de ustedes —habló por primera vez Emmett.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Jasper nos comunicó que había decidido quedarse hasta que el verano terminara. Esta de más decir que mientras hablaba no despegó la mirada de Alice en ningún momento.

La semana pasó muy de prisa, Seth disfrutaba pasando tiempo en los viñedos con Jasper, Emmett y Edward, que para sorpresa de todos éstos últimos se habían acostumbrado a realizar actividades propias de un viñedo y andar a caballo. Alice pasaba más tiempo con Rosalie y conmigo y ahora nos conocíamos un poco más, aún no éramos grandes amigas, pero creo que llegaremos a serlo.

Hacía un par de días que Seth se había ido y todos, incluidos los Cullen, lo echábamos de menos. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo _Romeo y Julieta _mientras esperaba a que la hora de la cena llegara,cuando de pronto una sonriente Renné entró a la habitación.

—Bella, tu padre está organizando una fogata, como antes las que hacíamos antes ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Bien, pues ya todos están listos y sólo faltas tú, así que andado.

Le sonreí a Renée y salimos juntas de la habitación, las fogatas solían ser divertidas, asábamos malvaviscos y Jasper tocaba la guitarra, sólo espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejó un cap más corregido, o eso creo x) muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Un viaje y tareas en equipo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15: UN VIAJE Y TAREAS EN EQUIPO.<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Charlie y los chicos se adelantaron para encender la fogata, Renée y Alice fueron a la cocina por malvaviscos, chocolate caliente y café para Charlie, Rosalie y yo fuimos al armario por unas mantas ya que la noche estaba un poco fresca. Tomamos lo necesario y nos reunimos afuera con todos, Emmett y Charlie trataban de encender la fogata y no les iba muy bien con eso que digamos.

—Papá, déjame intentar a mí —la voz de Jasper era de pura frustración.

—Ya te dije que nosotros podemos —le dijo Charlie totalmente irritado.

Jasper se sentó en uno de los tronco que había alrededor de la fogata, que sólo Dios sabe cuando es que estará encendida, me senté junto a él y Rosalie al otro lado; después de quince minutos y unos cuantos comentarios dignos de un marinero, Emmett y Charlie ¡al fin! Habían logrado encender la fogata. Los Cullen se sentaron frente a nosotros y, para mi suerte o desgracia, Edward estaba justo frente a mí. Todos charlábamos mientras asábamos malvaviscos y Emmett no perdía oportunidad de hacernos reír con sus chistes y ocurrencias, Charlie y Renée de pronto se levantaron y se fueron, unos minutos después llegaron con tres guitarras.

—Edward, Emmett, Esme me dijo en una ocasión que a ustedes les gusta tocar la guitarra —no fue una pregunta pero ellos de igual manera asintieron—. Púes Jasper también toca muy bien ¿por qué no cantan algo los tres?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —dijo Edward levantándose y tomó una de las guitarras.

—Hace mucho que no hago esto, pero aún me acuerdo de algo —Renée le sonrió a Jasper y le entregó una guitarra.

—Bueno, si ellos están de acuerdo... sólo les advierto que canto horrible —dijo Emmett que riendo tomó la última guitarra.

Se alejaron unos pasos de nosotros y hablaron por unos minutos, supongo que para llegar a un acuerdo acerca de la canción que cantarían. Regresaron y comenzaron a sonar unos suaves acordes.

(_Edward)_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final_

_el temor se ha ido y descubrí el amor en ti._

Mientras cantaba sus ojos entraron en contacto con los míos, su voz era suave y simplemente perfecta como él… pero qué estoy pensando, tal vez el humo me está afectando de más; tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

_(Emmett)_

_He escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre_

_me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde_

_vivo con la idea de entregar_

_y aprender a amar._

La advertencia de Emmett estaba completamente fuera de lugar ya que cantaba muy bien, no cantaba como Edward nadie podría cantar como él pero… ¡Dios! Debo dejar de pensar en él, sólo terminará haciéndome daño.

_(Los tres)_

_Este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor._

He de admitir que las tres voces juntas se escuchaban bastante bien, mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia Edward y me obligué a voltear a ver a mi hermana con la intención de alejar mis pensamientos de él. Pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sin dejar de ver a Emmett y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes había visto.

_(Jasper)_

_No sé porque supe desde siempre que serias para mi_

_que eras lo que dios había mandado para hacerme feliz_

_vivo con la idea de entregar_

_y aprender a amar._

Jasper no dejaba de ver a Alice y ella a él, era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja y nada más importara a su alrededor. Ahora no me quedaba duda alguna de que ellos dos se aman.

_(Los tres)_

_Este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor. _

Por más que traté de evitarlo no pude, mis ojos se perdieron en la verde mirada de Edward y a cada palabra que salía de sus labios mi corazón saltaba emocionada dentro de mi pecho. Los chicos terminaron la canción y tanto Renné como Charlie no tardaron en felicitarlos, Rosalie, Alice y yo no dijimos nada, no sé ellas, pero yo no podía ni hablar.

—Chicas, ¿no piensan decirle nada a los chicos? —dijo Renée con una sonrisa.

—Cantaron muy bien, y Jasper, tienes una voz muy hermosa —Jasper la sonrió a Alice, pero rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado como si se hubiera arrepentido.

—Sí, Alice tiene razón al decir que cantan muy bien —Emmett sonrió por el comentario de Rosalie y ella bufó por lo bajo.

—Cantan muy bien, creo que les iría mejor si se dedicaran a cantar en vez de trabajar en un viñedo —todos rieron por mi comentario.

Aunque me moría por decirle a Edward que cantaba como los mismos ángeles del cielo no podía, ok eso fue algo demasiado cursi, creo que estar tan cerca de Edward terminará por enloquecerme. Charlie le dijo a Renée que fuera a la casa por más café y rápidamente me ofrecí para ir yo, necesitaba urgentemente alejarme de aquí por un momento. Entré a la cocina y mientras el café se calentaba me senté.

—Hola —me giré para ver a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo olvidarme hasta de respirar—. Hem… yo vine por un poco de agua.

Me quedé en silencio y viendo a Edward como una tonta mientras se servia el agua, llevó el vaso a sus labios y tragué en seco ¿cómo sería sentir sus labios sobre los míos? Me abofeteé mentalmente por pensar eso y con un rápido movimiento me levanté, puse el café en un terno para que no se enfriara y al dar un paso para salir choqué con Edward, estuve a punto de caer pero él me sujetó enroscando sus brazos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, sus labios estaban tan cerca que sólo bastaba un pequeño movimiento de mi parte para besarlo, de pronto su tacto comenzó a quemarme y me alejé un poco de él.

—Gracias por evitar que me cayera —le dije y estoy segura que mis mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso.

Salí de allí casi corriendo, sino sería capaz de abalanzarme sobre él. Al llegar de nuevo a la fogata ocupé mi lugar junto a mis hermanos, Edward regresó unos minutos después, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuché que Charlie trataba de llamar nuestra atención hasta que Rosalie me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Chicos hay algo debemos decirles —esas palabras no me gusta nada, la ultima vez que dijeron eso terminamos en casa de los Cullen.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —pegunté con cierto temor.

—Nada grave, sólo que Renée y yo tendremos que viajar unos días —Rosalie, Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde irán? —Rosalie comenzaba a ponerse un tanto histérica, y para que negarlo, yo también.

—Tranquila Rose, tu padre tiene que arreglar unos pendientes respecto a la exposición de vinos de este año y yo lo acompañaré —Charlie nunca había tenido que "arreglar" pendientes en otras ocasiones, esto es demasiado raro.

—Necesito que me ayuden haciéndose cargo de todo, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes? Y me refiero a los seis.

Los Cullen encantados aceptaron ayudar, y nosotros no teníamos más opción así que aceptamos, Charlie y Renée sonrieron.

—Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, Jasper y Alice ustedes se encargarán de supervisar la cosecha de uva orgánica ya que apenas comenzará, además deben asegurarse de que se haya terminado de cosechar toda la demás uva —Alice sonrió y asintió con demasiado entusiasmo. Un momento ¡¿ellos nos pondrían a trabajar en parejas?!

—Rosalie y Emmett, ustedes se encargaran de recibir unas personas que están interesadas en comprar nuestros caballos, Rose, nadie mejor que tú sabe cuales son los caballos que están en venta —la que habló ahora fue Renée pues los caballos eran su pasión, y Rosalie lo heredó de ella.

—Bella y Edward, ustedes irán a la bodega y se encargarán de revisar que los vinos que llevaremos a la exposición sean los indicados, y también quiero que se encarguen de elegir una de las propuestas para la etiqueta del vino de uva orgánica, ya que en esta exposición lo daremos a conocer —genial, nótese el sarcasmo, tenía que tocarme precisamente con él.

Charlie estaba muy emocionado con la presentación de su vino orgánico, era un proyecto que tenía desde hace ya varios años y que por fin vería la luz. Estuvimos por un rato más en la fogata, después volvimos a la casa y cada quien subió a su habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

Por más que trataba no podía dormir, ya perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que he dado en la cama, así que decidí bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, entré y me encontré con Jasper y Rosalie.

—¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir?

—No Rose, y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco.

—La noticia nos cayó como cubeta de agua helada ¿verdad Jasper? —Jasper veía fijamente hacia la nada, me acerqué a él y agité mi mano frente a él un par de veces.

—Estás en la luna Jazz, ¿en qué pensabas? —le pregunté una vez hubo reaccionado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

—No podíamos dormir ma' —respondió Jasper rápidamente.

—¿Es por cómo repartimos las tareas su padre y yo? —asentimos y ella suspiró sonoramente— No entiendo, Jasper, tú te llevas bien con Edward y Emmett pero a Alice todo el tiempo la estás evitando, en la fogata le sonreíste y no sé qué te ocurrió pero fue como si te hubieras arrepentido ¿me podrías explicar?

—No hay nada que explicar, y no se preocupen que no descuidaré mis deberes —dijo un tanto tenso y salió de la cocina, Renée sólo negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de mi hermano.

—Rose, tú evitas a toda costa estar cerca de Emmett, y tú, Bella, haces lo mismo con Edward ¿ustedes si me van a decir por qué o saldrán corriendo como Jasper?

—No pasa nada mamá, sólo que Emmett no me cae bien —Rosalie se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí con Edward, no me cae bien —mentí ya que no sólo me cae bien, sino que estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

—Sí claro, no les creo nada pero en fin, buenas noches pequeñas pinochos.

Al día siguiente todos estábamos despidiendo a Charlie y Renée, ellos se fueron y nosotros entramos a la casa donde un tensó silencio nos envolvió, sin duda será una semana demasiado larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap corregido, o al menos lo intente :) le hice unos pequeños cambios a como era originalmente espero les guste... la canción es "Amor Eterno" de Camila. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Celos y acercamientos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16: CELOS Y ACERCAMIENTOS.<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Me levanté temprano ya que quería despedirme de Charlie y Renée, la otra noche cuando nos dijeron de su viaje y como repartieron las tareas sentí una enorme alegría, ahora podré estar cerca de Bella aunque sea sólo por una semana, pero aprovecharé cada minuto. Todos salimos a despedir a Charlie y Renée, ellos se fueron y nosotros entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a el comedor a desayunar.

Estábamos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos sobre los platos, al parecer las cosas no serán fáciles esta semana según parece.

—Alice, voy a ver que los caballos estén listos, te espero en las caballerizas para irnos —Jasper se levantó y salió del comedor, Alice veía con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta por donde salió Jasper antes de suspirar y ponerse en pie.

—Será mejor que no haga esperar a Jasper, parece que no está de buen humor —Bella y Rosalie rieron por el comentario de Alice.

—Tienes razón Allie, suerte con eso —Rosalie asintió ante el comentario de Bella, esto si que es nuevo, parece que fueran... amigas.

—No se preocupen chicas, yo sé como manejar este tipo de situaciones —las tres rieron y Alice salió del comedor.

¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Por qué Bella no evita a Alice como lo hace conmigo? Tendré que hablar con Alice cuando regrese. Emmett me veía confundido y yo sólo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba igual de perdido que él. Terminamos de desayunar en silencio.

—Te espero afuera para irnos ¿de acuerdo? —me peguntó un tanto tímida Bella y yo me levanté.

—No es necesario, vamos, ya he terminado de desayunar —ella asintió y se levantó.

—Bueno, Emmett, nosotros vamos a las caballerizas, tenemos que ver que los caballos que vendrán a ver estén listos —Rosalie se levantó—. Hasta luego Bells, Edward, suerte chicos.

Bella y yo salimos, como no tenía la más mínima idea de que era la bodega y mucho menos si iríamos a caballo, iba tras de ella. Nos dirigimos al garaje lo cual significa que iremos en coche, o camioneta ya que Bella se dirigió hacia un Jeep Grand Cherokee srt8 2011 color plata.

—No te molesta que yo conduzca ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bien... pues será mejor que nos vallamos —dijo un tanto nerviosa y sus mejillas tenían un ligero y adorable rubor.

Saber que Bella se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba porque le sonreía me dio una esperanza, tal vez no todo esté perdido. Ninguno decía nada, el silencio que nos rodeaba era sepulcral, llegamos a la bodega y no me esperaba para nada lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, la "bodega" era más parecida a una enorme casa, de dos plantas, de color blanco y muy bonita.

—No te imaginabas que fuera así ¿verdad? —dijo mi compañera con voz divertida al ver mi expresión.

—No, la verdad es que no, me imaginaba algo totalmente distinto —ella me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior.

En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro, un hombre como de la edad de Charlie se acercó a ella y comenzaron a platicar así que decidí alejarme unos pasos, me senté en una de las sillas que había en lo que parecía ser una recepción o qué sé yo; una chica de cabello rubio y ojos claros, la cual ha de ser la secretaria, no dejaba de verme y sonreírme coquetamente, le sonreí sólo por educación pero tal parece que ella mal interpreto las cosas, ya que la chica se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y soy la secretaria del Sr. Swan —era linda no lo podía negar y tal vez la hubiera invitado a salir sino estuviera enamorado de Bella.

—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto —tomé la mano que ella me ofrecía por pura cortesía pero no me esperaba que se acercara y me diera un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Veo que ya conociste a Jessica —la voz de Bella destilaba odio puro pero, ¿por qué?

—Hola Bella, no sabía que estabas en Napa —dijo Jessica con hipocresía.

—Mis hermanos y los hermanos de Edward decidimos pasar el verano aquí ¿verdad Edd?

Bella tomó mi mano y una rara, pero agradable, descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, yo asentí, estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de Bella pero los dos podíamos jugar este juego, así que entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y besé el dorso de su mano, ella me veía con los ojos como platos y Jessica nos veía de una manera que si las miradas mataran estaríamos tres metros bajo tierra, se despidió con una sonrisa demasiado falsa y se fue.

—Vam… —Bella se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo un par de veces—. Vamos a la oficina de Charlie —ella trató de soltar mi mano y yo se lo impedí.

—Jessica aún nos está viendo —le dije cuando vi que iba a replicar y ella suspiró.

Al pasar frente al escritorio de Jessica, Bella le dijo que llevara a la oficina de Charlie las propuestas para la etiqueta del vino de uva orgánica, ella asintió y comenzó a buscarlas. Bella y yo caminamos hasta la oficina tomados de la mano, entramos y soltó mi mano alejándose de mí, dejándome con una sensación de vació.

—Discúlpame por lo ocurrido, sólo quería evitarte un mal rato ya Jessica puede llegar a ser muy insistente —dijo demasiado rápido, frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió demasiado seria—. Aunque tal vez tú prefieras eso, si quieres puedo decirle que no somos nada más que simples conocidos —tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para ocultar mi diversión, era más que obvio que Bella estaba celosa.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, al contrario, gracias por salvarme de Jessica —le sonreí y otra vez ese ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas—. Creo que para poder ayudarte tengo que saber algo acerca de esto —cambié de tema, Bella y yo nos sentamos en un sofá que estaba en la oficina.

—Bueno puedo explicarte algo, ¿te parece bien? Pero no estás obligado a ayu… —no podía dejar que continuara sino terminaría por dejarme en la casa y venir ella sola.

—Claro que no estoy obligado —la interrumpí y su mirada se volvió triste—, quiero ayudarte y si no sé nada no podré, tengo algunas preguntas ¿las contestarías? —ella asintió sonriendo—. ¿Por qué le llaman bodega a este lugar?

—No lo sé muy bien, sólo sé que se la llama así al lugar que está destinado a los medios de producción y almacenamiento del vino —se levantó y se acercó al escritorio de Charlie, se sentó y encendió la computadora—. Acércate. tendrás que ver esto.

Tomé una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y la puse al lado de Bella, tecleó un par de palabras y giró la computadora para que yo pudiera ver.

—Te mostrare un par de imágenes y, si quieres, después podemos hacer un recorrido por la bodega.

—Me encantaría —le dije y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a centrar su atención en la computadora.

Me mostró varias cosas que eran interesantes, me explicó que la bodega contaba con su propio laboratorio para inspeccionar la calidad del vino que producen, además de cintas de embotellamiento y etiquetado. También había una especie de sótano, donde están los toneles o barricas de madera donde se almacena el vino para que pueda añejar y después ser embotellado.

—Creo que con esa información por hoy es suficiente, mañana te explicaré algo acerca de la cata de vinos —claro que era demasiada información por un día, estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza, pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar con Bella gustoso lo acepto.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tanto acerca de esto? Y además estudiar literatura —ella sonrió.

—Bueno, he pasado muchos años en el mundo del vino, y en cuanto a la literatura, siempre me ha gustado leer —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—Sí, recuerdo perfectamente que siempre te la pasabas leyendo —sonreí, o al menos lo intente, recordar que por los errores del pasado nuestra amistad se fue al diablo me hacía sentí furioso conmigo mismo.

Nuestros ojos entraron en contacto y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, o al menos lo hizo para mí, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, la distancia entre nuestros labios era cada vez menor tanto que podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre mis labios, no pude soportar más y terminé con la poca distancia que nos separaba juntando nuestros labios. Sus labios se movían lento sobre los míos, eran suaves y se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos, como su hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos, ella llevó sus manos a mi cabello y de vez en cuando daba pequeños tirones de el, yo llevé mis manos a su cintura y unos segundos después el beso pasó de ser tierno a apasionado.

—Te traigo… —la voz de Jessica rompió la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos y Bella se levantó rápidamente alejándose de mí—. Disculpen, no quería interrumpir. Bella aquí está lo que me pediste —dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio de mala manera y salió.

—Lo mejor es que revisemos esto, necesitan que se elija una de las propuestas ya que el vino será presentado en unas semanas —Bella tomó los documentos dispuesta a dejar de lado lo del beso, pero era algo de lo que teníamos que hablar, así que con delicadeza le quité los documentos.

—Primero, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —ella mordió su labio inferior y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no volver a besarla.

—Edward... primero elijamos una de estas propuestas y en la casa hablaremos —asentí sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión y le devolví los documentos.

Había llegado el momento de que le hablara con la verdad y le confesara lo que sentía por ella, hoy le confesaría a Isabella Swan que me he enamorado de ella, y que Dios me ampare.

.

.

**ALICE POV.**

Después de que Jasper saliera del comedor decidí que lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar, así que salí hacia las caballerizas, Jasper estaba de espaldas recargado en un corral donde estaba un caballo negro muy bonito.

—Estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando quieras —Jasper volteó a verme pero sólo por unos segundos.

—Vamos, los caballos están listos —asentí y lo seguí hasta las caballerizas.

Gracias o los paseos a los que he ido con las chicas puedo pasar más tiempo sobre estos animales y hasta subirme sin ayuda, pero esto Jasper no lo sabe así que…

—Jasper, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir? —le dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia, el suspiró y me ayudó.

Jasper iba delante de mí unos cuantos metros, ¿es que nunca me va a perdonar? Sé que no debí desconfiar de él ni de Bella y Rose, pero estoy segura que ellos en nuestro lugar hubieran hecho lo mismo, y la verdad esta situación ya me está cansando, así que lo alcancé, él me vio de reojo y me ignoró por completo.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir comportándote como un niño caprichoso? ¿Es qué no me piensas perdonar nunca? —le reproche.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Jasper volvió a dejarme atrás, llegamos a los viñedos y él fue a hablar con los trabajadores, así que me senté en una piedra bajo la sombra de un árbol, unos minutos después Jasper se acercó a mí, me iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona, que aunque sólo la había escuchado una vez la reconocía perfectamente.

—¡Hola Jazzy! —gritó la muy zorra de María.

—Hola María —le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Comenzó a platicar con ella con demasiado entusiasmo, aunque estoy segura que lo hace sólo para molestarme, o eso espero por el bien de ambos. Unos minutos después un chico alto, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color caramelo se acercó a ellos.

—Jasper, él es mi primo: Thomas —los presentó María.

—Mucho gusto Jasper, María me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Bien, ya que parece que Jasper se olvidó que estoy aquí me presentaré yo sola, me levanté y con mi mejor sonrisa me acerqué a ellos.

—Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen —María me vio de pies a cabeza con desprecio y Thomas me sonrió.

—Mucho gusto Alice, soy Thomas —tomé la mano que me ofrecía y él, como todo un caballero, besó el dorso de mi mano.

Thomas no soltaba mi mano y Jasper lo veía con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, así que quería que yo me pusiera celosa de María y tal parece que el celoso es él, pues bien, le daré una probada de su propio chocolate.

Thomas era una persona muy agradable y estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos, Jasper ignoraba a María y no dejaba de vernos con el ceño fruncido, unos minutos después se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura.

—Cariño ya podemos irnos, ya les he dicho a los trabajadores lo que tenían que hacer —me daban unas ganas enormes de reír, no sabía que Jasper fuera tan celoso.

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —preguntó Thomas desconcertado y María me veía de una manera que daba miedo, iba a decir que no pero Jasper se adelantó.

—Sí, Alice es mi novia —respondió y besó mi mejilla.

—Felicidades, espero que podamos ser amigos.

—Claro que sí Thomas, eres una persona muy agradable —le dije con una sonrisa.

Jasper y yo le dimos nuestros números a Thomas y él nos dio el suyo, María se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Jasper y a mí sólo me dio una mirada envenenada. Thomas y Jasper se despidieron con un apretón de manos y a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso de que somos novios? —le pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos.

—Ese idiota estaba coqueteando contigo y tú como si nada —Jasper tenía las manos cerradas en puños y se notaba que estaba demasiado furioso.

—Acaso tú... ¿Estabas celoso? —le pregunté y reí, él me veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de reírte que no es para nada gracioso.

—Tu plan salio al revés, quisiste darme celos con María y fuiste tú quien terminó celoso.

—Fui un tonto y lo reconozco —Jasper se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos—. Pero al ver que podía perderte me dí cuenta de lo mucho que te amo —¡oh mi Dios! He esperado este momento desde que lo vi por primera vez.

—Yo también te amo y ya te lo había dicho, no debí dudar de ti —mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no pude contener.

Jasper limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me abrazó, unos minutos después dejé de llorar pero él no dejo de abrazarme. Se separó de mí lentamente, besó una de mis mejillas y después la otra, al igual que mis parpados y por último la punta de mi nariz, acarició suavemente mi mejilla y después besó mis labios, sus manos me sujetaban firme por la cintura y yo enrollé mis brazos en su cuello. Era un beso tierno y lleno de amor,sin dua el mejor beso que había recibido en mi vida, nos separamos y él comenzó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes idiota? No me digas que fue un… —Jasper me calló con un casto beso en los labios.

—Me rió de las vueltas que da la vida, hace unos meses no quería ir a Nueva York porque no quería verte ni a ti y ni a tus hermanos, y ahora no sé que sería mi vida sin ti. Mary Alice Cullen, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Oh Jasper! ¡Claro que sí quiero! —me colgué de su cuello, literalmente, él envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Decidimos ir al lago antes de volver a la casa, le pedí que no les dijéramos nada a nuestros hermanos, al menos por ahora y que esperáramos a que Charlie y Renée volvieran. Estaba más que feliz, por fin soy novia de Jasper, ahora sólo espero que mis hermanos puedan ser felices con Bella y Rose, tal como yo lo soy con mi Jazz.

.

.

**EMMETT POV.**

Todos se fueron a realizar sus tareas y Rosalie y yo fuimos a las caballerizas. Era increíble ver como Rosalie no tenía miedo de andar entre caballo como la mayoría de las chicas, pero era eso precisamente lo que me atraía de ella, que no es como las demás, es una chica de carácter fuerte y a la vez es tierna y cariñosa.

—Señorita Swan, la persona que viene a ver los caballos acaba de llegar.

—La podrías traer hasta aquí por favor.

Pasaron unos minutos y una mujer se acercó a Rosalie y a mí, una mujer que yo conocía demasiado bien.

—Emmett Cullen, mira donde te vine a encontrar.

—Irina, ¿qué haces aquí? —ella sonrió y me abrazó, abrazo que gustoso correspondí.

—Pues voy a comprar un caballo, y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

—Los Swan son amigos de Carlisle y Esme, y pasaremos el verano aquí —tal vez sea mi imaginación pero Rosalie parece celosa.

—Pues ya que estás aquí tal vez podamos salir a pasear juntos —Rosalie se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

—Creo que si van a salir a pasear a caballo va ha ser un problema para Emmett, la única vez que se subió a uno terminó inconsciente en el suelo. Por cierto, soy Rosalie Swan —con que esas tenemos cariño, pues bien, los dos podemos seguir el juego.

—Rosalie tiene razón —dije soltando un suspiro demasiado teatral—. Así que podemos ir los dos en el mismo caballo —Irina me sonrió y Rosalie bufó a mi lado.

Llevamos a Irina a que viera los caballos y yo no perdía oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Rosalie, acercándome a Irina, tomando su mano o simplemente hablando. Irina se decidió por un caballo, que aunque yo no sé mucho de eso, puedo decir que era un animal hermoso, el celular de Rosalie comenzó a sonar y al segundo timbre contestó.

—Hola, ¿Marco qué sucede? —Rosalie espero la respuesta y su cara cambio a la preocupación total—. ¡Dios! No, no te preocupes voy para allá inmediatamente, sólo dime algo ¿Félix está bien? —mierda, tenía que tratarse del idiota ese, ella se despidió y se acercó a Irina y a mí—.Tengo que ir a San Francisco ¿podrías decirle a mis hermanos?

—Claro, yo les digo.

Ella se fue y no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al saber que iba a verlo a él, Irina se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y suspiró.

—Vaya, nunca creí llegar a ver el día en que te enamoraras de alguien.

—Pues ya lo vez, pero ella tiene novio y además no me soporta —sonreí tristemente.

—¿Emmett Cullen dándose por vencido?, ve tras de ella y dile lo que sientes ¿qué haces aquí parado idiota?

Irina tenía razón. Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me fui pero… ¿Cómo diablos voy a llegar a San Francisco si no tengo auto? Recordé que había visto las llaves del Jeep en el estudio de Charlie, entré a la casa y corrí hacia el estudio, tomé las llaves y me fui. Tal vez Rosalie me patearía el culo cuando le dijera que la amo, y merecido lo tenía, pero no iba a seguir callando lo que siento por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejó un cap más corregido, o eso traté. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews =)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Confesiones

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17: CONFESIONES<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la charla que teníamos pendiente Edward y yo, tanto que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar nuestro regreso a casa. Teníamos horas revisando las propuestas para la etiqueta del vino y no podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

—Creo que esta es la indicada ¿tú qué piensas? —le pregunté a Edward que estaba un tanto distraído.

—Sí, tienes razón es la indicada —dijo sin mucho ánimo y apenas vio la propuesta.

—Bien, le dejo esto a Jessica y nos vamos —aunque no quisiera teníamos que irnos ya que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer.

Salimos juntos de la oficina, le dejé las propuestas a Jessica y le indiqué cual era la que habíamos elegido, llagamos a donde estaba la camioneta y le dí las llaves a Edward para que él manejara, ya que yo tenía muchas cosas que pensar antes de llegar a casa. El silencio en el que íbamos sumergidos era perfecto para mí, ¿qué le voy a decir respecto a como me comporte? Estoy segura que no fui muy convincente con lo que le dije, pero no podía decirle que lo hice por celos, y por otra parte el beso ¡Dios estoy perdida!, no puedo decirle que lo amo, no podría soportar que él me rechace.

—Creo que esta aquí llegaremos —no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —estar sola con Edward y a mitad del camino no era buena idea.

—No cabe duda que estás en las nubes, ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso? —observe hacia donde me indicaba y vi humo salir de la camioneta—. Lo más probable es que sea el radiador, así que tendremos que llamar a alguien.

—Llamaré a Jasper —saqué mi celular y casi me da un infarto al darme cuenta que no tenía batería, ¡diablos!—. Mi celular no tiene batería ¿me podrías prestar el tuyo?

—Te lo prestaría con mucho gusto si lo tuviera aquí —esto debe ser una maldición o un castigo divino.

—No tarda en comenzar a oscurecer, Jasper vendrá a buscarnos cuando oscurezca y no lleguemos —ojala tenga uno de esos repentinos ataques de sobreprotección y venga a buscarnos antes.

Quince minutos habían pasado y yo estaba comenzando a sentir claustrofobia aquí dentro, abrí la puerta y me bajé pues necesitaba un poco de aire, unos segundos después Edward también bajó de la camioneta y se sentó en una de las rocas que estaban al lado del camino.

—Bella, ya que parece que estaremos aquí por algún tiempo, creo que podríamos aprovechar para hablar. ¿Recuerdas que tenemos una charla pendiente? —tenía la remota esperanza de que se le hubiera olvidado, pero veo que no.

—No creo que sea el momento indicado —él me veía con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonrió.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar de evitar lo inevitable?

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? —me senté lo más lejos que pude de él, que no fue mucho debo añadir.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que tenemos que hablar, de lo que pasó en la oficina de Charlie —bajé la mirada avergonzada y sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, al ver que yo no decía nada suspiró—. Bella, sé que tal vez no me creas lo que te voy a decir pero no puedo ni quiero seguir ocultándolo. Desde el primer momento que te vi en Nueva York hace meses sentí algo, algo que en ese momento no supe descifrar porque nunca antes lo había sentido, y ahora sé que es amor.

—Edward, tú tal vez estás confundido y sólo es…

—Yo sé que lo siento por ti, Bella, no es simple atracción, es mucho más que eso. Te amo —esto debe se una broma o tal vez me desmayé y esto es producto de mi subconsciente, esa es la única explicación razonable que encuentro para que Edward me diga que me ama.

—Esta es una más de tus bromas ¿verdad? —quería con todo mi corazón creerle lo que decía, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que me lastimara.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —me levanté y me alejé unos pasos dándole la espalda a Edward.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí, me tomó por los hombros y me giró para estar frente a frente, yo mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería verlo a los ojos o no podría evitar decirle lo que siento por él.

—Bella, mírame por favor —murmuró con voz suave, al ver que seguía en la misma posición tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con delicadeza lo levantó—. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas desagradables entre nosotros, pero te juro que no me burlaría de ti de esta manera, lo que te dije es verdad. Te amo —sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que no pude evitar decirle:

—Yo también te amo, pero entiéndeme, tengo miedo de salir lastimada, yo simplemente no lo soportaría —mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no pude reprimir más.

—No llores, por favor Bella, yo no podría hacerte daño porque sería como si me lo hiciera a mismo —me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos pero sin hacerme daño—. ¿Me crees? Por favor, dime que me crees.

—Sí, te creo —me dio una de esas sonrisa torcidas que me dejan sin respiración y acarició mi mejilla.

—Entonces sólo me queda una pregunta por hacer, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Creí que nunca me lo pedirías —le sonreí y él me besó con ternura.

—Tenemos que decirles a nuestros hermanos, a nuestros padres, no lo van a creer —Edward estaba feliz y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Lo mejor es esperar para decirle a nuestros hermanos, al menos hasta que Charlie y Renné regresen de su viaje —su expresión cambió totalmente y se volvió seria.

—¿Por qué quieres ocultárselos? ¿Es por Jacob?

—¿Qué tiene Jacob que ver en esto Edward? —por qué diablos dijo eso, no entiendo a que venía Jacob en la conversación.

—Tal vez tú no quieres que él sepa que somos novios.

—Jacob sólo es mi amigo, ¿por qué no querría que se entera? A menos que… ¿Estás celoso? —abrió la boca un par de veces pero no decía nada, al final suspiró con frustración y frotó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Sí, estoy celoso —terminó por aceptarlo.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso, además Jake es novio de Leah, la hermana de Seth —no pude evitar reír al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

—Todo este tiempo he estado a punto de matar a Jacob y... ¿no había de qué preocuparme? —asentí y él comenzó a reír—. Bueno, aclaradas las cosa, si tú quieres esperar hasta que regresen Charlie y Renné para hacer público nuestro noviazgo, así lo haremos.

Sus labios buscaron los míos que con gusto lo recibieron, cuando nos separamos tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y volvimos a las rocas donde nos sentamos, pero con la diferencia de que ahora él me abrazaba y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Casi una hora después llegó Jasper con Alice a buscarnos y en cuanto vi la camioneta me separé de Edward, regresamos a casa y me pareció demasiado rara la actitud de Alice y Jasper, pero debe ser una alucinación mía. Cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaban en casa ¿dónde se habrán metido?

.

.

**ROSALIE POV.**

Llegué a San Francisco en tiempo récord y me fui directo al departamento de Félix, toqué mil veces el timbre sin obtener respuesta, así que no tuve más opción que ir hasta la casa por la copia de las llaves que siempre he tenido.

Regresé al departamento y abrí la puerta, llamé a Félix pero él no respondía, lo busqué por todo el departamento y ni rastro de él, ¡Dios! ¿Dónde se metió? Sólo espero que no haya cometido una locura. Entré a su habitación por segunda vez y escuché un ruido extraño junto a la cama, me acerqué y lo vi tirado en el suelo casi debajo de la cama.

—Félix, ¿estás bien? ¡Respóndeme con un demonio! —pero como me iba a contestar si estaba a punto de caer en un coma etílico.

Como pude lo incorporé y lo llevé hasta al baño, necesitaba una ducha para que se la bajara la borrachera, abrí el grifo de la regadera y como Dios me dio a entender lo dejé bajo el agua, unos minutos después comenzó a reaccionar y lo dejé para que se duchara mientras yo le preparaba un café bien cargado.

—¡Esto sabe horrible! —se quejó por décima vez.

—Púes te lo tomas por las buenas o por las malas, ¿qué decides? —le dio un sorbo al café y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó con voz baja y le dio otro sorbo al café.

—Marco me llamó, me dijo que no le abrías la puerta y no contestabas sus llamadas, estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —él sonrió tristemente y asintió—.Ven aquí —dejó la taza en la mesa de la sala y se recostó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo.

—Ayer, no sé cómo, pero mis padres se enteraron de todo y... fue horrible Rose —hizo una pausa y comencé a acariciar su cabello dándole ánimo para que continuara—. Me dijeron cosas demasiado hirientes, dijeron que no querían volver a verme y que yo ya no era su hijo —Félix comenzó a llorar ¿cómo sus propios padres pudieron hacerle eso?

—No tienes que continuar cariño, ya habrá tiempo para hablar después. Ahora descansa mientras preparo algo para que comas, estoy segura que no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre, sólo quédate conmigo —me partía el corazón verlo así, tan... destruido.

—Bien, pero vamos a tu habitación que necesitas dormir —asintió y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero todo estaba oscuro cuando desperté, me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Félix y salí de la habitación. Encontré mi bolso en la sala, saqué mi celular y llamé a Marco, le dije que no se preocupara más, que Félix estaba bien y yo me quedaría con él esta noche. Después llamé a Bella y le expliqué, a grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado y que a más tardar mañana estaría de regreso en Napa.

Después de ver la hora me dí cuenta de que no era tan tarde, así que decidí preparar algo ligero para que Félix cenara cuando se despertara, fui a la cocina y no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el timbre comenzó a sanar y desconcertada fui a ver quien era. Abrí la puerta esperando tal vez encontrarme con Marco, pero no definitivamente a las dos personas que me encontré: los padres de Félix, los cuales me veían un tanto apenados.

—Rose, ¿cómo está mi hijo?

—Lo encontré muy mal, pero ya está mejor y ahora está durmiendo —les informé un tanto cortante, luchando contra las ganas de cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —los tres nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la voz de Félix detrás de mí. Me giré a verlo y no me sorprendió la mirada decepcionada con la que veía a sus padres.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

—Creo que fueron lo suficientemente claros ayer —les reprochó y tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse avergonzados.

—Trata de entendernos, no fue fácil enterarnos que... bueno, que tú… tú…

—Dilo mamá, que soy gay —dijo orgulloso, esté es el Félix que yo conozco, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eres nuestro hijo y, sabemos que no te lo demostramos ayer, pero te amamos.

Félix abrazó a su madre la cual llorando le pedía perdón, al igual que su padre, ellos tenían mucho que hablar y yo definitivamente sobraba aquí, así que tomé mi bolso y me acerqué a ellos.

—Yo me voy, mañana regreso a Napa, cualquier cosa llámame ¿ok? —Félix me abrazó y me dio las gracias.

Me despedí de sus padres y salí del departamento, subí al coche y me fui a mi casa. Llegué y entré, dejé las llaves en la mesa de la entrada junto con mi bolso, comencé a subir las escaleras pero alguien llamó el timbre, dí media vuelta y con pereza fui a abrir la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —sin decir nada me hice a un lado para darle acceso a la persona frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos, él se sentó frente a mí y se veía demasiado nervioso.

—Yo… necesito hablar contigo Rosalie —se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pasando sus manos de forma frenética por su cabello—. No puedo seguir ocultando esto, yo... ¡Dios, es más difícil de lo que pensé! —mentiría si dijera que la actitud de Emmett no me daba miedo, parecía un demente escapado de un psiquiátrico. Detuvo su nervioso caminar y se sentó junto a mí tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Rosalie... estoy enamorado de ti, te amo como nunca pensé llegar amar a alguien.

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua helada, me levanté tan rápido que todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas y con pasos tambaleantes me alejé de él hasta apoyarme en la pared; él me veía confundido y... ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que me arrojara a su brazos y le dijera que también lo amo después de todo lo que pasó?

—Vete Emmett, por favor vete —sentía un torbellino de emociones dentro de mí.

—Rosalie, dame la oportunidad de… —no podía escucharlo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me amas después de todo lo que ha pasado?! —grité tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

—Debes dejarlo en el pasado, fue un juego de niños.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —las lagrimas ahora caían libremente por mis mejillas—. ¡Por eso que tú llamas juego de niños estuve a punto de morir! —le solté y me veía con los ojos como platos.

—¿De… de qué hablas? —preguntó con apenas un susurro y tuve que respirar profundamente para darme el valor necesario para hablar de lo que pasó ese día.

—Fue el último verano que pasamos juntos, Jasper, Bella y yo estábamos junto a la piscina, era de noche y no había más personas ahí, tú y tus hermanos se acercaron y "accidentalmente" —marqué las comillas en el aire—. Nos tiraron al agua, yo no sabía nadar Emmett y estuve a punto de ahogarme.

—Yo… nosotros no lo sabíamos —susurró y yo lo ignoré continuando con mi relato.

—Jasper sacó a Bella de la piscina y a mí me ayudó Félix, ese día fue que lo conocí —al mencionar a Félix una chispa de furia cruzó por los ojos de Emmett—. Y por si fuera poco, hace unos meses cuando nos dejaron botados en ese club tanto yo como mis hermanos estuvimos en peligro gracias a ustedes.

—Lo del club fue un mal entendido, nosotros…

—Sí lo sé, dejaron una nota que nunca llegó a nuestras manos, que conveniente ¿no lo crees? —dije con ironía.

—Veo que fue un error venir y decirte lo que siento, es obvio que nunca me perdo… nos perdonarás —se corrigió—. Créeme que si pudiera devolver el tiempo atrás con placer lo haría, para evitar todos los errores que cometí, pero desgraciadamente no es posible. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarte que no me volverás a ver, iré por mis cosas a Napa y cuando regreses no estaré más ahí.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y aunque odiaba con todo mi ser que alguien me viera llorando no podía controlarme, Emmett por su parte me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento pero no puedo creerte —no sé si lo decía más para convencerme a mí misma o a él.

—Me voy, pero puedes creer que te amo y por ese amor es precisamente que te juro que no me volverás a ver —un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió con un movimiento brusco y se fue.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo y mis ojos parecían cascadas a causa de mis lágrimas, de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente como si el cielo también llorara conmigo. Recordé todas y cada una de las bromas de los Cullen, también recordé el beso que me dio Emmett, el día que se cayó del caballo y la angustia que sentí.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado mi corazón me decía que creyera en él y le dijera que también lo amo, porque sí, no puedo seguir negando que lo amo, pero por otro lado la razón me decía que no confiara en él porque terminaría haciéndome daño. Afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros, me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, me asomé y vi a Emmett sentado en la acera bajo la lluvia, él me prometió que nunca lo volvería a ver pero... ¿yo realmente quería eso?

Por varios minutos estuve buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta, la cual era simple y concisa: no, por primera vez en muchos años le haría caso a mi corazón y le daría una oportunidad, no me importó que estuviera lloviendo, salí de la casa y corriendo me acerqué a él.

—Emmett —susurré con voz ronca a causa del llanto, él al darse cuenta de mi presencia se levantó rápidamente.

—No te preocupes yo ya me voy y... —lo callé posando mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio estaba un poco desconcertado y tenso, pero después se relajó y me correspondió el beso.

—Te amo Emmett y estoy dispuesta a dejar todo en el pasado —él me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Nuestro beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado y pronto nuestras lenguas luchaban en una guerra sin tregua, no creo que sea una buena idea seguir aquí en la calle, estábamos dando todo un espectáculo así que me separé de él lentamente, lo tomé de la mano y entramos a la casa, cerré la puerta tras de nosotros y ahora fui yo quien lo besó.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia, comenzando a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa que unos segundos después ya estaba en el suelo, él me cargó al estilo novia y entre beso y beso comenzó a subir las escaleras, le indique cual era mi habitación, entramos y me dejó en el suelo sobre mis pies.

—¿Estás segura Rose? No quiero que piens…

—Estoy segura —le interrumpí acariciando su abdomen con apenas un suave roce de mis dedos, me paré de puntillas y rocé con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja—, deseo y quiero ser tuya —susurré y pude sentir como su cuerpo entero se estremeció antes mis palabras.

Él volvió a besarme con la misma pasión que hace unos momentos atrás, pero ahora también con urgencia y desesperación, caminamos hasta caer en la cama y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que nos despojáramos de nuestras ropas mutuamente. Emmett tomó una de mis piernas y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de piel desde mis dedos hasta llegar a mi intimidad que reclamaba por atención, lamió y succionó mi clítoris con una lentitud frustrante pero que a la vez me enloquecía de placer. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí y comenzó a moverlos con maestría, pero no quería llagar al orgasmo así, al menos no por esta vez.

—Emmett qui… oh Dios... quiero sentirte dentro de mí... a-ahora —mi voz era jadeante y apenas audible.

Emmett comenzó a subir dejando un camino de besos húmedos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos, daba ligeros mordiscos a mi duro pezón y con su lengua lo acariciaba, mientras su boca se hacia cargo de uno de mis pechos con su mano atendía el otro provocando que mi espalda se arqueara a causa del placer que sentía.

Besó mis labios y sin dejar de besarme introdujo su miembro en mí lentamente, sus envestidas al principio eran lentas pero unos minutos después aceleró el ritmo llevándome al borde de la locura. Nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación y sin duda era una suerte que estuviéramos solos, Emmett era un hombre muy apasionado pero a la vez tierno. Sus manos jamás dejaron de estar en contacto con mi piel al igual que sus labios y... ¡Dios! Cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar al clímax, unas embestidas más y llegué al que sin duda ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Emmett se desplomó sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestros corazones latían rápidamente, unos minutos después nos giró dejándome a mí sobre él y nos cubrió con la sábana, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y él acariciaba distraídamente mi espalda en círculos.

—Te amo mi Rose —murmuró buscando mis labios y me besó con ternura.

—Y yo a ti Emm —le dije moviéndome hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y le sonreí con picardia.

No sé lo qué pasará después, ahora lo único que me importa es que estoy junto al hombre que amo, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en un beso hambriento y apasionado, sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a mis pechos y atrapó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes, esta sin duda sería una larga y maravillosa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí esta otro cap más, recuerdo que cuando escribí este cap mi prima Dany me dijo que estaba loca por escribir mi primer lemmon, o intento de lemmon, con Emmett y Rosalie ya que son la pareja más apasionada jajaja, y aunque no soy muy buena con los lemmons me gusto lo que quedo, espero que también a ustedes =)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y review *.***


	18. Chapter 18: El plan funcionó

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18: EL PLAN FUNCIONÓ<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Me levanté temprano, tomé una ducha y me vestí con premura pues Edward y yo teníamos que ir a la bodega. Edward… aún no puedo creer lo que pasó ayer, por la mañana cuando salimos de casa no me hubiera imaginado que cuando volviéramos seriamos novios. Salí de la habitación para bajar a desayunar, pero alguien me estaba esperando en el pasillo. Edward en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia caminó hacía mí con esa sonrisa torcida que me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre.

—Buenos días mi amor —después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca, me sujetó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y me besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Buenos días —enredé mis brazos en su cuello y rocé sus labios con los míos un par de veces, él gruñó en respuesta y se apoderó de mis labios besándome con pasión, demasiado pronto para mi gusto el ruido de unos pasos acercarse nos hizo separarnos.

—Hola Bella, hermanito —Alice estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana, sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

—Hola Alice, como te decía Edward después de desayunar nos iremos a la bodega, con permiso —al dirigirme a Edward lo hice sin emoción alguna en mi voz provocando que él sonriera y negara divertido.

El desayuno pasó sin complicaciones, a excepción de que Jasper estaba un poco molesto porque no pudo comunicarse con Rosalie, es raro que tenga el celular apagado y que no conteste el teléfono en casa. Desde que me llamó no hemos tenido noticias suyas, además yo llamé a Félix y me dijo que desde que salió de su departamento anoche no sabe nada de ella, claro que no le dije a Jasper sino a esta hora ya tendría a toda la policía del estado buscándola.

Terminamos de desayunar y Edward y yo nos fuimos a la bodega, tendríamos que ir en el coche de Renée ya que la camioneta de Charlie estaba en el taller.

Edward iba conduciendo, durante todo el camino nunca soltó mi mano y de vez en cuando me daba castos besos en los labios. Llegamos a la bodega y entramos tomados de la mano, pero no todo puede ser paz y tranquilidad, la "eficiente" secretaria de Charlie se puso en pie en cuanto nos vio entrar, se arregló el cabello y se acomodó la ropa sin despegar la vista de mi novio.

—Bella —me dijo la odiosa de Jessica a forma de saludo—. ¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó a Edward coquetamente, la muy zorra estaba coqueteando con mi novio en mis narices, pero quién diablos se cree.

—Hola Mariela, bien ¿y tú? —Edward enrolló su brazo en mi cintura manteniéndome cerca de él, Jessica puso su mejor sonrisa aunque a kilómetros de distancia se notaba su enojo.

—Mi nombre es Jessica no Mariela —tanto él como yo hacíamos lo posible por no reírnos de la expresión de Jessica.

—¿Podrías llevar a la oficina de Charlie los pendientes que hay para hoy? —ella asintió y comenzó a buscar documentos en su escritorio.

En cuanto entramos a la oficina no pudimos contenernos más y comenzamos a reír.

—Pobre chica, la verdad me da algo de pena.

—Pues a mí no, mira que es descarada, estaba coqueteando contigo frente a mí que soy tu novia —sonrió y me abrazó.

—Te vez hermosa cuando estás celosa —iba a protestar pero él lo impidió besándome.

Por más molesta que estuviera no pude evitar corresponderle el beso. Cada que Edward me besá todo a mi alrededor deja de importar y sólo somos él y yo, el beso a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más apasionado, tanto que no me dí cuenta en qué momento yo terminé sentada en el escritorio de Charlie con Edward entre mis piernas.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo no pude hacer más que echar mi cabeza hacía atrás para darle un mayor acceso, un fuego abrazador se fue apoderando poco a poco de mi cuerpo y, cuando una de las manos de Edward se coló bajo mi blusa acariciando mi espalda, no pude acallar el gemido que salió de mis labios.

—Bella aquí… —Edward y yo nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Jessica ¿qué nadie le enseñó a llamar antes de entrar?—. Disculpen no quería interrumpir, estos son los pendientes para hoy, y tienes una llamada de Rosalie por la línea dos —Jessica salió de la oficina no sin antes darme una mirada envenenada.

—Hola Rose ¿por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas? —Edward salió de la oficina sin decir nada dejándome desconcertada.

—Después te cuento, te llamaba para saber si es seguro regresar ¿Jasper está muy molesto?

—Un poco, pero no te preocupes que no va a asesinarte —se despidió de forma apresurada y colgó.

Edward no regresaba y aunque estuve a punto de ir a buscarlo no lo hice. Para distraerme comencé a revisar los documentos que Jessica me había traído, cerca de una hora después Edward entró a la oficina. No levanté la vista de los documentos que tenía en las manos, él suspiro y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté tratando de que no se notara mi ansiedad.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire —había algo raro en su voz.

—¿Estás molesto por lo que pasó hace rato? Si es así, entonces no has cambiado y lo único que te importa es el sexo —él comenzó a reír.

—Estás equivocada, no estoy molesto por eso —se levantó y se sentó sobre el escritorio junto a mí—. Quiero disculparme, no debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—Tienes razón, si Jessica no hubiera llegado, habríamos terminado haciendo el amor en el escritorio de Charlie —él tomó mis manos y las besó.

—Te amo Bella —besó tiernamente mis labios.

Juntos terminamos con los pendientes y regresamos a casa. Estábamos esperando a que regresara Rosalie para comer, y justo en ese momento que estamos reunidos en la sala, me dí cuenta que Emmett no está con nosotros y desde ayer en el desayuno no lo veo.

—¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Mi hermano no está en Napa, anoche me llamó y dijo que regresaba hoy —me respondió Alice.

¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Iba a preguntarle a Alice pero en ese momento Rosalie entró a la sala acompañada por un más que feliz Emmett, ¿por qué llegaron juntos?

—Hola chicos —dijeron al unísono y se sentaron, Rosalie junto a mí y Emmett junto a Alice.

—¿A dónde fuiste Emmett? —lo cuestionó Edward.

—Estaba aburrido y decidí ir a divertirme un poco —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia el tema, pero no me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a Rose.

—Rose, ¿cómo está Félix? Hablé con él y parece que lo está llevando bien —cuando mencione a Félix, Emmett hizo una mueca rara y Rosalie sonrió. Definitivamente algo está pasando con esos dos.

—Lo encontré muy mal, pero habló con sus padres y arreglaron las cosas. Ahora que ellos saben que él es gay está más tranquilo, nunca le agrado engañar a sus padres —Emmett veía a Rosalie con los ojos como platos.

—¿Félix es gay?

—Emmett, creo que ese punto quedó más que claro —Rosalie rodó los ojos y sonrió, entre risas por el comentario de Rose nos dirigimos al comedor.

Edward y yo hacía ya cuatro días que éramos novios, y yo no podía ser más feliz. Hoy después de comer no habíamos regresado a la bodega, así que estábamos los dos solos en casa y decidimos ver una película juntos en la sala.

—¿Por qué no salimos? ¿Te gustaría ir al lago? —la idea de Edward me agradaba.

—Vamos, pero sólo un momento pues no falta mucho para que oscurezca —me dio un casto beso en los labios y se levantó del sofá ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme.

Salimos de la casa rumbo a las caballerizas y, ya que no había nadie, nos tocó ensillar los caballos a nosotros. Llegamos al lago y nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo quedando acostado en la hierva, ambos permanecíamos en silencio pues no necesitábamos decir nada. Edward jugaba con los dedos de una de mis manos mientras yo con la otra acariciaba distraídamente su cabello.

—Me podría quedar contigo así por toda la vida —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? No logro entender cómo es que me enamoré así de ti —con mi dedo índice dibujé el contorno de su rostro y él cerro los ojos ante mi toque—. Te amo más que a nada Edward.

Besé sus labios y en ese beso puse todo el amor que sentía por él. Nos quedamos un momento más y cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse decidimos volver, caminamos hasta donde dejamos los caballos tomados de la mano, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Los caballos no estaban donde los dejamos.

—¿Cómo regresaremos a casa? —aunque conociera este lugar me aterraba la idea de estar aquí, y más si la persona que se llevó los caballos regresa.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir caminando, pronto oscurecerá y puede ser peligroso —las palabras de Edward sólo sirvieron para aumentaron mis nervios.

—¡Ya se que haremos! Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña donde Charlie tiene su equipo de pesca, podemos pasar la noche allí.

Él asintió, tomó mi mano y nos pusimos en marcha. Quince minutos nos tomó llegar hasta la cabaña, busqué la llave y gracias a Dios la encontré. La cabaña era pequeña, no había muebles, sólo el equipo de pesca y un gran baúl en una esquina, lo abrí y encontré algunas mantas que nos podrían servir para improvisar una cama, algunas velas y fósforos.

—Es una suerte que Charlie decidiera construir esta cabaña para mantener su equipo de pesca lejos de Renné —Edward rió por mi comentario.

—Suerte es que estemos aquí los dos juntos.

Él estaba sentado en la improvisaba cama con su espalda apoyada en la pared, y yo estaba sentada frente a él. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó, me moví hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y el beso fue subiendo de tono hasta volverse pasional y necesitado.

Sus manos descendieron por mi espalda hasta llegar al borde de mi blusa, dudó un segundo pero terminó por meter sus manos bajo de ella y acariciar mi desnuda espalda. Sus labios abandonaron los míos pero no mi piel ya que se dirigieron a mi cuello dejando húmedos besos, yo por mi parte con manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar su camisa y me deshice de ella, me separé de él lo justo para verlo a los ojos y llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros bajando hasta su abdomen en una suave caricia, Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y de sus labios salían suspiros entre cortados.

—Bella detente —murmuró con voz ronca por el deseo cuando mis manos tocaron el botón de su pantalón—. Si continuas no podré detenerme.

—Y no quiero que lo hagas.

Llevé mis manos al borde de mi blusa y me la quité, estaba siendo demasiado atrevida y ni yo me reconocía. Edward se apoderó de mis labios besándome con pasión, estábamos en un punto sin retorno y lo confirmé cuando sentí las manos de mi compañero desabrochando mi sujetador para después despojarme de el. La Bella atrevida de hace un instante se esfumó al sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mis pechos desnudos e intenté cubrirme.

—No lo hagas eres perfecta —volvió a besarme pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Nos despojamos del resto de nuestra ropa entre besos y tiernas caricias, ahora yo estaba recostada en la improvisada cama y Edward besaba hasta el ultimo milímetro de mi piel haciéndome suspirar y gemir.

—Ed-Edward... hazlo... yo... ¡Oh Dios! Ne-necesito... —mi voz era entrecortada y jadeante.

Edward soltó una risita por mis palabras incoherentes, entró en mí lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y espero un momento para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión, ciertamente no era virgen, pero hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba con alguien.

Moví mis caderas dándole a entender que podía continuar, sus embestidas eran lentas en un principio pero después aumentó el ritmo. El amor y la pasión que desprendían nuestros cuerpos eran palpables a nuestro alrededor, no éramos simplemente dos personas teniendo sexo, era mucho más, era una entrega total en cuerpo y alma. Estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax y él lo sabía, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y unos minutos después alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, permanecimos abrazados sin decir nada pues en este momento las palabras sobraban. Sentía mis parpados más y más pesados a cada segundo que pasaba, Edward nos cubrió con una de las mantas, me susurró un _te amo_ al oído y besó mi frente, sonreí pegándome más a su cuerpo y poco después me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Desperté un tanto desorientado al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza y no pude evitar reír como tonto al ver a Bella dormida a mi lado. Estaba acostada boca abajo y la manta se había deslizado hasta su cintura dejando descubierta su espalda, se veía tan hermosa dormida, pero tenía que despertarla pues debíamos irnos.

La llamé un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, acaricié su espalda con mis dedos y se removió un poco, besé desde su cintura hasta su cuello y comenzó a reír.

—Eres una persona muy, pero muy insistente.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierta? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido y sonrió.

—Hace unos minutos, buenos días —me besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Demasiado, es maravilloso despertar y que seas tú lo primero que vea —ella suspiró y me abrazó—. Me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día así, pero tenemos que regresar.

—Tienes razón, Jasper debe estar histérico —dijo con un adorable puchero y no pude evitar besarla.

Nos vestimos y recogimos las mantas, iríamos a los viñedos ya que estaban más cerca y a esta hora Jasper debe estar ahí.

Llegamos a los viñedos, buscamos a Jasper y Alice con la mirada y lo que vi me dejó en shock, volteé a ver a Bella y ella no estaba mejor que yo. Frente a nosotros estaban nuestros hermanos abrasados y se estaban besando como si no existiera un mañana, Bella se aclaró la garganta para que notaran nuestra presencia y se separaron rápidamente.

—Buenos días —Jasper y Alice nos veían con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —mi hermana era experta para salir del tema.

—Ayer salimos de paseo, pero se robaron los caballos y tuvimos que pasar la noche en la cabaña que esta cerca del lago —explicó Bella.

—Jake llevó los caballos a casa y me dijo que tú te quedarías a dormir con Leah, pues tenían mucho que hablar —así que Jacob fue quien se llevó los caballos, ya le agradeceré... algún día.

—Ya hablaré yo con él, pero ahora podrían explicaron, qué fue lo que vimos hace un momento —mi novia sonreía divertida al ver la cara de espanto que tenían nuestros hermanos.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas, era como si mantuvieran una charla, Alice suspiro y asintió, eso sí que fue raro.

—Alice y yo somos novios desde hace unos días —Bella y yo nos quedamos estáticos por la noticia.

—Edward y yo también somos novios —dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro una vez asada la sorpresa.

Alice comenzó a gritar y saltar como loca, nos abrazó y felicitó. Jasper abrazó a su hermana y la felicitó igual que ella a él.

—Si lastimas a mi hermana ten por seguro que no habrá lugar en la tierra donde puedas esconderte de mí —tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

—Nunca lastimaría a Bella, y te recuerdo que Alice es mi hermana así que te hago la misma advertencia —él sonrió y asintió.

Regresamos a la casa, Alice y Jasper iban juntos en un caballo, Bella y yo íbamos en el otro, Alice se veía demasiado feliz con Jasper y estoy seguro que él la ama, se nota en su forma de verla. Llegamos a la casa y nos dirigimos a las caballerizas para dejar los caballos.

—¡Rosalie Lilian Swan! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritó Jasper y vimos como Emmett se abotonaba la camisa y Rosalie acomodaba su ropa.

—Emmett y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos días —Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie por la cintura y sonreía.

Bella y Alice comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, unos segundos después yo me uní a sus risa igual que Jasper.

—¿De qué diablos se ríen idiotas? —preguntó una furiosa Rosalie.

—Yo te explico cuñadita, Jasper y yo somos novios... al igual que Bella y Edward —Alice abrazó a Jasper y yo a Bella.

Todos reímos por como cambiaron las cosas en los últimos días, hace tan sólo unos días no podíamos vernos y ahora estábamos juntos; abrasados y riendo entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —dijeron los Swan al unísono.

Charlie y Renné nos veían con los ojos como platos, y no sólo ellos, ya que no se encontraban solos, Esme y Carlisle los acompañaban.

—Creo que tienen muchas cosas que contarnos —murmuró Carlisle cuando salió del estado de mutismo en el que se encontraba.

Bella, Alice, Jasper y yo nos sentamos juntos en el mismo sofá, Rosalie se sentó en el individual y Emmett en el brazo de éste, Esme y Renné se sentaron en el sofá restante mientras Charlie y Carlisle imitaron a Emmett.

—Los escuchamos chicos —dijo una sonriente Renée.

—Alice y yo nos amamos y somos novios —Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

—Al igual que Bella y yo —Bella apretó ligeramente mi mano y me sonrió.

—Rose y yo también nos amamos y somos novios —nuestros padres nos veían como si fuéramos extraterrestres.

—Pero ustedes no se llevan bien, es más se detestaban —dijo Esme.

—Pues sí Esme pero ya ves, ¿has escuchado decir que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso? —Esme asintió ante la pregunta de Bella—. Púes así fue en nuestro caso.

—Les dije que lo que éstos chicos necesitaban era pasar tiempo juntos para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos —nuestros padres sonrieron como niños pequeños la mañana de navidad.

—¿De qué hablas mamá?

—Es muy sencillo Emmett —comenzó a explicar Esme—. Desde el primer momento que se vieron volaron chistas entre ustedes y...

—Por eso planeamos lo del viaje y las tareas para que pasaran tiempo juntos —interrumpió Carlisle a Esme.

—Así es, Esme y Carlisle fueron nuestros cómplices, pero como no teníamos noticias de ustedes creímos que se habían terminada matado los unos a los otros y decidimos regresar antes —terminó Charlie.

—Pues felicidades, su plan salió a la perfección —dijo Alice y todos reímos.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, ahora podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que Bella es mi novia, al fin ya no había más secretos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí esta un cap más, espero les gustará…<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews *.***


	19. Chapter 19: Espantando a las arpías

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19: ESPANTANDO A LAS ARPIAS<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Ahora ya todos sabían que Edward era mi novio lo cual era un alivio pues ya no teníamos que escondernos, y para mi sorpresa, o mejor dicho nuestra sorpresa, Alice y Jasper también eran novios al igual que Rosalie y Emmett. Y no sólo eso, sino que también nos habíamos enterado de que todo eso del viaje de mis padres había sido un plan, que ellos junto con Esme y Carlisle habían tramado para juntarnos y vaya que les funcionó.

Por lo tanto mi cuñada por partida doble, como dice ella, tubo una genial idea, nótese el sarcasmo; Rosalie, ella y yo tendríamos una noche de chicas. Ahora estaba con Edward en la sala, él me abrazaba y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—¿Puedes salvarme de la tortura que me espera? —murmuré y él sonrió divertido.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo —me besó ligeramente en los labios.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando, Edward! —gritó Alice desde la planta alta.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Alice tiene un sexto sentido, o tal vez lo vio en su bola de cristal —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que soy una bruja?! —volvió a gritar Alice.

—¡No, claro que no, lo estoy afirmando! —gritó Edward en respuesta.

—¡Púes si Bella no viene en éste instante los convertiré a ambos en lagartijas! —Jasper entró en la sala con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Lo mejor es que vayas Bells, Alice es capaz de cumplir su promesa —me dijo Edward.

—Edward, yo no creo en esas cosas de brujería, hechizos y pociones ¿tú si? —él solo asintió como respuesta, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo puede creer en esas cosas?

—Bella, hazle caso a Edward y ve con Rosalie y Alice, nosotros también tendremos una noche de chicos —Edward rió por las palabras de Jasper.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Una noche de chicos? —preguntó aún riendo.

—¡Claro que sí! Nos pondremos al día con los chismes más recientes, comeremos toda clase de comida chatarra, además haremos una fogata y asaremos malvaviscos —respondió Jasper con demasiado sarcasmo y un tono de voz para nada masculino.

Al ver la cara de Edward no pude evitar soltarme a reír escandalosamente, el pobre le había creído todo a Jasper y lo veía como si tuviera tres cabezas. Jasper al ver que mi novio había creído sus palabras le aclaró que saldrían al jardín trasero y se tomarían unas cervezas, Edward se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios y se fue con mi hermano.

Suspiré resignada y me dirigí a mi tortura, estoy segura que me harán un interrogatorio digno del FBI.

—Vaya hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, te hemos esperado por casi media hora —me reprochó Rosalie nada más entrar a la habitación.

—Púes agradece que no las dejé esperando toda la noche.

Había mantas y cojines para sentarnos en el suelo, además de golosinas como para cien personas, aunque debo admitir que al ver el chocolate se me hizo agua la boca y tomé una barra.

—Sabía que si teníamos chocolate te quedarías —dijo Rosalie al ver que me senté junto a ella.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, hermanita —me encogí de hombros.

—Bien, vamos al grano. ¿Cómo fue que mis tontos hermanos se animaron a confesarles sus sentimiento? —Alice estaba tan emocionada que prácticamente estaba botando en su lugar.

—Yo hablaré primero, fue el primer día que tuvimos que realizar las tareas que nos dejaron Charlie y Renné, Emmett y yo estábamos esperando a que llegara la persona que quería comprar uno de los caballo, que resultó ser Irina una conocida de Emmett —al mencionar a la tal Irina Rosalie hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Irina? —Rosalie asintió—. Claro que Emmett la conoce, es nuestra prima. Su padre y Esme son hermanos —Rosalie veía a Alice con los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres decir que estaba celosa de su prima? —Alice asintió—. Bueno eso es otra cosa, continuemos con lo que importa. Yo recibí una llamada de Marco y me dijo lo que había pasado con Félix y me fui rápidamente a San Francisco, pero ése también es otro tema, cuando regresé a la casa llamaron a la puerta y al abrir me encontré con Emmett —Rosalie sonrió con dulzura, algo demasiado raro en ella—. Estaba muy nervioso y me confesó que me amaba, al principio no me lo tomé muy bien, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, le dije cosas feas y él me dijo que no lo volvería a ver, pero me di cuenta de que yo no quería eso, así que decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón y darle a Emmett la oportunidad de demostrarme que me amaba.

—Es una historia tan linda —dijo Alice con un suspiro.

—Sí es verdad, y se nota cuanto lo amas, ése brillo en tu mirada te delata. Rosalie, ¿Emmett se quedo a dormir contigo esa noche? —ella sonrió con picardia, eso significa que…

—Bueno, la verdad no dormimos demasiado que digamos, Emmett es un hombre muy, pero muy apasionado —esa fue más información de la necesaria.

—¡Por Dios Rosalie! ¡Es mi hermano del que estás hablando! —chilló Alice haciendo una graciosa mueca de asco.

—Ya está bien, no diré más al respecto. Alice ahora te toca hablar a ti —genial me dejaran a mi de último.

—Fue tan romántico y gracioso a la vez, también fue el primer día que fuimos juntos a los viñedos, nos encontramos con María y Jasper quiso darme celos portándose muy amable con ella, pero no contaba con que aparecería Thomas, el primo de Maria, y se mostraría interesado en mí, así que cambié los papeles y el celoso fue Jasper. Le dijo a Thomas que yo era su novia y, cuando se fueron, le dije que me explicara eso de que éramos novios, me dijo que me amaba y que no quería perderme —Alice suspiró y veía hacia la nada soñadoramente.

—Es tu turno Bella y, además, tienes que contarnos que fue lo que pasó en el lago —lo que me temía, no sólo tendré que contarles como fue que nos hicimos novios Edward y yo sino que también lo del lago.

—También fue el primer día que tuvimos que trabajar juntos en la bodega —suspiré sonoramente antes de continuar—, cuando llegamos me encontré con Billy, el padre de Jake, comenzamos a platicar y cuando busqué a Edward lo vi hablando con la zorra de Jessica, al parecer ella se estaba presentando y lo besó en la comisura de los labios —tan sólo de recordarlo me daban ganas de arrancarle los pelos oxigenados que tiene.

—Ahora no me cabe duda de que los celos son de familia —dijo Alice y las tres reímos.

—Yo me comporté de una manera cariñosa con Edward, para que Jessica creyera que él y yo estábamos juntos, pero bueno no voy a entrar en muchos detalles, cuando veníamos de regreso a casa la camioneta se descompuso, Edward y yo hablamos, me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté —Alice y Rosalie no se veían para nada contentas con mi relato.

—A no, eso si que no. Nos tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalles —dijo Rosalie.

Suspiré con frustración y no tuve más remedio que contarles todo, el beso que nos dimos Edward y yo en la oficina de Charlie y la interrupción de Jessica, lo feliz que me sentí cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, el paseo por el lago y el accidente, o mejor dicho saboteo de Jake, y como terminamos juntos en la cabaña, claro omitiendo la parte de que habíamos hecho el amor.

—¿Estuvieron solos toda lo noche en una cabaña y no pasó nada entre ustedes? —dijo con incredulidad Alice.

—Perdóname Bella, pero no te creo nada —secundo Rosalie.

—¡Está bien! Sí, hicimos el amor ¿contentas? —ellas rieron con satisfacción y asintieron.

Seguimos hablando y comiendo golosinas por horas, ya era casi media noche y Rosalie se acercó a la ventana para ver si los chicos aún estaban en el jardín, su rostro cambió radicalmente sus ojos destilaban furia y tenía las manos cerradas en apretados puños. Alice y yo al ver su expresión nos acercamos y, juro por Dios, que mis más bajos instintos asesinos salieron a flote al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el jardín, Jessica estaba pegada a Edward como una sanguijuela, María estaba igual con Jasper y Lauren Mallory, prima de Jessica, no se quedaba atrás con Emmett.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a matar a ésa zorra y después voy a castrar a Emmett —siseó Rosalie con los dientes apretados.

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas y salimos tras de Rosalie, yo no solía ser agresiva, pero en ocasiones como ésta hasta la persona más pacifica pierde los estribos. Llegamos al jardín y si hace unos minutos estaba enojada ahora estaba más que furiosa, ¡Jessica estaba besando a mi novio!

—Vaya, no sabía que su reunión incluía prostitutas baratas —la voz de Rosalie era fría y siniestra, tanto, que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

Al escuchar la voz de Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward alejaron de una manera un tanto brusca al trío de zorras, ellos nos veían con los ojos tan abiertos como los búhos y hasta con temor, en cambio ellas nos veían de manera altanera y triunfante.

—¿A quién llamaste prostituta barata, estúpida? —dijo Lauren con su voz de corneta mal afinada.

—A ti y tus amigas, y para que vean que somos gentiles las dejaremos que se vayan por las buenas —ellas sólo sonrieron enfureciendo más a Rose.

—Si no nos vamos por las buenas, ¿qué harán? —desafió Jessica viendo sus uñas con fingido interés.

—Cállate Jess que nos pueden golpear —dijo María con sarcasmo y las tres rieron.

—Claro que no las vamos a golpear —dijo con una sonrisa inocente Alice y nos acercamos unos pasos más a ellas—. Las vamos a sacar... arrastrando.

Y así fue, agarré a Jessica por los cabellos y comencé a arrastrarla hasta la salida, lo mismo hicieron Rosalie con Lauren y Alice con María. Ellas gritaban como urracas afónicas y los chicos trataban de detenernos pero sin demasiado éxito, y no sé si porque estaban un poco ebrios o por la expresión asesina que estoy segura debíamos tener, no sé en que momento las tres zorras lograron soltarse de nuestro agarre y nos encararon desafiantes.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —chillaron las tres a coro.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y sólo sentí como la estúpida de Jessica me dio una bofetada. Lo siguiente fue una masacre, Rosalie estaba encima de Lauren, Alice de María y yo sobre Jessica; ellas gritaban, manoteaban y pataleaban tratando de quitarnos de encima de ellas pero estábamos tan furiosas que sólo golpes y cabellos teñidos salían volando en todas direcciones, de pronto alguien me agarró por la cintura separándome de la zorra.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritó Carlisle que luchaba con Alice para que no se soltara de su agarre, Jake sostenía a Rosalie y Charlie a mí. ¿En qué momento habían llegado?

—Están locas, nos atacaron sin ningún motivo —dijo llorando Lauren.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Maldita sea Jacob, suéltame que la voy a matar! gritó o más bien gruñó Rosalie que parecía poseída.

—Estas zorras estaban besando a nuestros novios, les dijimos que se fueran por las buenas pero no quisieron —dijo Alice tratando de liberarse del agarre de Carlisle.

—Más te vale no volver a cruzarte por mi camino Jessica porque no respondo, y creo que sobra decirte que estas despedida —Charlie aún me mantenía sujeta por la cintura pero yo había dejado de luchar para que me soltara.

—Tú no eres nadie para despedirme —me dijo con altanería la muy desgraciada.

—Estás muy equivocada Jessica, mi hija tiene todo el derecho de despedirte, así que mañana pasas por tu liquidación —aclaró Charlie molesto por las palabras de Jessica—. Ahora si son tan amables de retirarse o llamaré a la policía.

Las tres bufaron y se fueron echando chispas del coraje, Charlie me soltó y cuando comprobaron que ya no había peligro, Carlisle soltó a Alice y Jake a Rosalie. Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban unos pasos alejados de nosotros y parecían condenados que serian llevados a la silla eléctrica.

—Rose, ¿podemos hablar bebé? —dijo un tanto temeroso Emmett.

—Sino quieres que te castré y después retuerza tu cuello hasta que dejes de respirar, espera hasta mañana —Rosalie entró a la casa y Emmett, aunque un poco dudoso, la siguió.

Charlie y Renée también entraron a la casa junto con Carlisle y Esme, Jake se fue dejándonos solos a Jasper, Alice, Edward y a mí.

—Alice, déjame explicarte lo que pasó cariño —ella hizo una seña con su cabeza para que Jasper la siguiera y se fueron.

—Bella, amor lo que pasó hace rato no fue nuestra culpa, no sé cómo entraron, sólo sé que aparecieron de la nada y nos besaron —yo sabía que él tenía razón, esas zorras eran muy astutas, pero no podía dejar de sentir rabia.

—Lo sé, las zorras son muy astutas —él sonrió y se acercó vacilante unos pasos a mí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla para después plantarle una buena bofetada.

—Ahora sí, te perdono —di media vuelta para irme pero él me detuvo y me besó.

—Lo merecía después de la bofetada —iba a protestar pero él me volvió a besar y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándome sola.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Me levanté temprano y me duché, no pude evitar reírme al recordar lo que sucedió anoche, nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Bella sino quiero terminar como Jessica, o peor aún, tres metros bajo tierra. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Alice y me dijo que nuestros padres nos esperaban en la sala y que querían hablar con nosotros.

—Chicos, puedo ver que su actitud ha cambiado en el tiempo que han pasado aquí, lo cual nos alegra a su madre y a mí —dijo un tanto orgulloso Carlisle.

—Ahora queremos que nos digan: ¿qué va a pasar con su futuro? —agregó Esme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño confundida.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿qué va a pasar con sus carreras? —Esme y Carlisle nos veían impacientes.

—Yo no quiero seguir estudiando enfermería, perdóname papá pero quiero ser diseñadora de modas, eso sí que es lo mío, así que me cambiaré de carrera —dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma.

—Si es lo que quieres, te apoyaremos cariño —dijo con una sonrisa Esme.

—Yo seguiré estudiando medicina, pero no quiero ser un reconocido cardiólogo como tú, papá, así que me especializaré como pediatra —les dije y Carlisle sonrió.

—¿Y tú, Emmett, qué piensas hacer? —mi hermano se removió un tanto incomodo en su sitio y suspiró con pesadez.

—Yo dejaré la universidad, no quiero ser medico como tú, papá. El tiempo que he pasado aquí me ha hecho darme cuenta que ésto es lo que quiero, vivir lejos del ajetreo de la cuidad, tal vez me asocie con Charlie en el negocio de los viñedos, pero primero hablaré con Rose —nuestros padres al principio lo veían con reprobación, pero después su mirada cambió a la comprensión.

—No te voy a decir que me agrada la idea de que dejes la universidad, pero si es lo que quieres, de igual manera puedes contar con nosotros —dijo Esme.

—Gracias por comprenderme —Emmett se levantó y abrazó a Esme.

Después de la charla con nuestros padres, nos dirigimos a desayunar y ya todos los Swan estaban en el comedor. Me senté junto Bella y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa dejándome claro que ya no estaba molesta por lo de anoche.

—Hay algo que tenemos que decirles —comentó de pronto Charlie rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que nos rodeaba.

—¿Se van de viaje otra vez? —preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Si es así, no nos molestaría estar solos unos días.

—Sí, nos iremos de viaje pero ustedes vendrán con nosotros, la exposición de vinos es en cuatro días y éste año será en España —aclaró Renée.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? —preguntó una muy impaciente Alice.

—Mañana, el vuelo sale a medio día —Alice veía a Charlie como si nos hubiera dicho que se acercaba el fin del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios no puede ser, apenas me dará tiempo para empacar! —chilló y salió corriendo, todos reímos por en comentario de mi hermana, es que Alice es tan… tan… Alice.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Bella y yo salimos a caminar por el jardín. Hablamos de lo que ocurrió anoche, Bella estaba avergonzada por haberse comportado como lo hizo, pero no arrepentida y me aseguró que gustosa lo volvería a hacer si otra mujer que no sea ella se acerca a mí, debo de admitir que me justaba esa faceta de Bella.

Alice se pasó el resto del día histérica de un lado a otro, no sé por qué tenía que llevar tantas cosas si sólo serian unos días. Por la noche hice mi maleta y me acosté, estaba seguro que Alice se encargaría de levantarme muy temprano.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, mi adorada hermana entró a mi habitación gritando como loca justo a las 7:00 de la mañana en punto, me levanté y me duché, cuando bajé ya todos estaban despiertos por obra de Alice, o eso trataban ya que todos estaban tomando café, a excepción de Alice claro. A las 9:00 de la mañana salimos rumbo al aeropuerto y estoy seguro que éste viaje será grandioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejó un cap más espero que les gustara :) <strong>

**Muchas gracias por su alertas, favoritos y reviews…**


	20. Chapter 20: El viaje y problemas

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20: EL VIAJE Y PROBLEMAS<p>

**BELLA POV.**

El vuelo fue demasiado largo y por fin, después de no sé cuantas horas, estamos en La Rioja, España. La diferencia de horario nos tenía a todos un poco desorientados, aquí eran las doce del medio día mientras en California serían las tres de la mañana, lo cual nos deja con nueve horas de diferencia. Íbamos en un taxi Rosalie, Alice y yo, no sé que les pasé pero están muy calladas y pensativas.

—¿Les pasa algo? —pregunté y Rosalie suspiró.

—La verdad sí, hablé con Emmett y me dijo que ha estado pensando en la posibilidad de asociarse con Charlie en el negocio de los viñedos, quiere vivir lejos de la cuidad.

—A mi hermano se la ha metido esa loca idea en la cabeza y estoy segura de que lo hará —comentó Alice sin dejar de ver por la ventanilla del coche.

—No veo cuál sea el problema Rose, no es como si te fueras a ir a vivir con él o como si te hubiera propuesto matrimonio —le dije y me encogí de hombros.

—Ése es el problema precisamente, Bella, me ha dicho que le gustaría que nos casáramos pronto —ahora entiendo el dilema en que se encontraba, amaba a Emmett pero no le gustaría vivir en Napa—. ¿A ti qué te pasa Alice —cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Estabas eufórica por el viaje, pero ahora estás muy callada —ella suspiró pesadamente y giró el rostro para vernos.

—El verano está por terminar y en dos semanas regresaremos a Nueva York, no me quiero separar de mi Jazz —no pude evitar sentir tristeza al escuchar sus palabras, yo tampoco me quería separar de Edward.

—Pero bueno aún faltan dos semanas, es mejor que las disfrutemos al máximo, ya habrá tiempo para estar tristes ¿no lo creen? —dijo Rosalie y admito que tenía razón.

Unos minutos después llegamos al hotel Solar de Febrer, era simplemente maravilloso. Era una amplia casa solariega restaurada y rodeada de hermosos jardines, de cuatro plantas y, según nos dijo Charlie, sólo cuenta con diez habitaciones, lo cual significa que prácticamente estaremos sólo nosotros. Charlie y Carlisle fueron a la recepción por las llaves de nuestras habitaciones, unos minutos después regresaron con nosotros.

—Chicas, ustedes estarán en la segunda planta al igual que Renée y yo, Esme y Carlisle estarán el la tercera planta con los chicos —dijo Charlie entregándonos las llaves.

—¿Y por qué no compartimos habitaciones en parejas? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Charlie y Carlisle.

—Por la simple razón de que sus padres son unos exagerados y no quieren ser abuelos aún —Renée se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Y al parecer ni Carlisle que es medico recuerda que existen otros métodos para evitarlo, porque se están cuidando ¿verdad? —dijo Esme tan tranquila como quien habla del clima, ¡Dios que vergüenza!

—Púes me importa un comino, los estaremos vigilando —dijo Carlisle a los chicos y Charlie asintió.

—Bien, si ustedes quieren seguir aquí discutiendo háganlo, nosotros estamos cansados del viaje y nos retiramos —Alice tomó a Jasper de la mano y los demás los seguimos.

Entré a mi habitación, era muy amplia y la decoración era muy bonita y de muy buen gusto, desempaqué mis maletas y salí al balcón donde estuve por un buen rato disfrutando de la vista que era maravillosa, regresé a la habitación para descansar un poco y me recosté en la cómoda cama, tan sólo unos minutos después me quedé dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida pero cuando me desperté ya era de noche, Rosalie y Alice vinieron para avisarme que bajara a cenar, que ya todos estaban abajo.

—Mañana iremos a conocer algunas de las bodegas y museos del vino —dijo Charlie de pronto.

—¿Papá, por qué no van ustedes y nosotros hacemos otra cosa? —yo apoyaba totalmente a Rosalie, no me apetecían mucho que digamos los planes de Charlie.

—Iremos todos juntos, además, ya verán que se lo pasaran genial.

—Sí claro, como digas —dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

La cena pasó tranquila y, debo decir, que la comida de aquí era realmente exquisita. Después de cenar decidimos pasar un rato al bar con terraza, que estaba en el mismo hotel. Alice nos dijo, o mejor dicho, nos exigió que teníamos que irnos a dormir porque no quería mañana tuviéramos ojeras para ir a la exposición.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos todos juntos y después nos fuimos a visitar los lugares que Charlie había dicho. Primero fuimos al museo del vino de Haro, era de tres plantas y cada una estaba dedicada a una temática diferente, el recorrido fue interesante y, al contrario de lo que yo y los demás pensábamos, no fue del todo aburrido. Después recorrimos algunas de las bodegas que nos recomendaron en el mismo hotel.

—Jasper, tienes que comenzar con los planos lo más pronto posible —desde que Charlie llegó a una de las bodegas que cuenta con su propio hotel, se le metió la idea de hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno papá, en cuanto pueda lo haré —el pobre de Jasper ya no sabía cómo hacer que Charlie dejara de repetirle una y otra vez lo mismo.

—¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Es una idea excelente, los turistas pueden no sólo disfrutar del recorrido por los viñedos y la bodega, sino que también de un lugar agradable para dormir —¡Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo va a dejar de pensar en eso?

—Charlie, cariño ya deja ese tema por la paz ¿quieres? Nos vas a terminar enfadando a todos —le dijo Renée con voz cansada.

Charlie y Carlisle muy a su pesar, y por órdenes de Renée y Esme, decidieron darnos el resto del día para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos y conociéramos algo más que sólo museos y bodegas.

Regresamos al hotel donde muy amablemente nos recomendaron el turismo deportivo y nos dieron unos folletos y mapas para que pudiéramos llegar. Había muchas actividades que realizar como: pesca, caza, golf, actividades de agua, montaña, aire y a caballo, también un parque de aventura y un club náutico.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero ir de pesca, ni de casería y mucho menos a jugar golf —dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de ver varios folletos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rose, y por favor, hagamos algo que no tenga que ver con caballos —a pesar de que Alice había mejorado mucho en eso, aún tenía algo en contra de los pobres caballos.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque de aventura? Cuenta con recorridos en puentes colgantes, escalada de recodromo y no podía faltar la divertida tirolesa —Jasper y Edward se acercaron para ver el folleto que tenía Emmett y parecía no disgustarles la idea.

—¿Qué opinan chicas? Parece que es una buena idea —apoyó Jasper y, al ver que tanto Alice como Rosalie parecían gustar de la idea, mi estomago dio un vuelco nervioso.

—Vamos, pero después iremos al club náutico —dijo Alice dando saltitos, Rosalie sólo asintió y yo no podía negarme, después de todo eran cinco votos a favor.

Llegamos al dichoso parque de aventura y, estaba tan nerviosa, que las piernas me temblaban cual gelatina, los chicos quisieron comenzar por la escalada de recodromo y suspiré aliviada cuando Rosalie y Alice dijeron que ellas no querían escalar. Además había otras actividades como: tiro con arco, orientación, bicicleta y senderismo, por lo tanto mientras los chicos escalaban nosotras nos decidimos por tiro con arco.

Ninguna de las tres sabía ni cómo agarrar un bendito arco, mucho menos tirar, así que pedimos ayuda y media hora después un instructor nos trataba de enseñar, sin mucho éxito debo añadir. Alice logró tirar una flecha pero se equivocó de blanco y ésta estuvo a punto de clavarse en la pierna de nuestro instructor, así que mejor nos rendimos antes de que alguien saliera lastimado y esperamos a que los chicos terminaran.

—¿Qué hicieron para no aburrirse? —nos preguntó Jasper.

—Ni se imagina la aventura que pasamos, decidimos aprender a tirar con arco —contestó Rosalie tratando de acallar la carcajada que amenazada con salir de sus labios.

—¿Y aprendieron? —ahora el que preguntó fue Edward.

—Sólo Alice, tomó como blanco al instructor y casi le clava una flecha en la pierna al pobre —todos reímos y ella bufó.

—Fue un accidente, se me soltó la flecha —se cruzó de brazos y nos veía con un puchero.

—No les hagas caso cariño, lo que pasa es que tienen envidia de que tú lograras tirar la flecha y ellas no —Jasper le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella le sonrió.

Decidimos practicar senderismo todos juntos, estaba súper cansada, nunca había caminado tanto en mi vida y las chicas no estaban mejor que yo. Los chicos nos trajeron unas botellas de agua y nos sentamos a descansar un momento.

—Bueno, ya estuvo bien de descanso, mejor vamos a la tirolesa ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa Emmett.

Todos asintieron emocionados a acepción de mí, no me hacía la más mínima gracia el tener que lanzarme sostenida por una especie de polea a muchos metros de altura, con posibilidad de terminar hecha papilla. Él primero en lanzarse fue un más que emocionado Emmett, seguido por Rosalie, después Jasper y Alice.

—Amor, lanzarte tú primero y yo lo haré después —me dijo Edward y el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

—La verdad... no sé si quiera hacerlo, me dan pánico las alturas —respondí con un susurro apenas audible.

—Bella, es una experiencia que no te puedes perder. Sí, se que puede parecer peligrosa y te puede causar temor, pero verás que vale la pena.

—Edward... no quiero hacerlo, ¿qué pasa si me caigo? —él suspiro y tomó mis manos.

—Lo haremos juntos, nos lanzaremos al mismo tiempo —¡oh genial! Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y suspiré resignada. Unos minutos después, estábamos ambos sujetos a ese cable del demonio y mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera a un paso de la hipotermia, Edward me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo hice, respiré profundo y nos lanzamos.

Gritaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, los segundos pasaban y no podía dejar de gritar, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y la sensación que sentía era como si estuviera volando, era un tanto agradable hasta cierto punto, pero no por eso estaba menos nerviosa. Llegamos al otro lado y fue hasta entonces que abrí los ojos, nos quitamos el equipo y todos me veían con diversión.

—No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad cuñadita? —me dijo Emmett y me daban ganas de borrarle esa tonta sonrisa de un puñetazo.

—No quiero hablar de ello —gruñí y comencé a caminar a la salida.

—Bella, no te enojes. Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —dijo Edward.

—Al hotel, no sé si no se han dado cuenta, pero tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar y arreglarnos antes la exposición —les dije sin dejar de caminar.

—Es verdad, y ya no nos dio tiempo para ir al club náutico —escuché que dijo Alice con una nota de pena en la voz.

Llegamos al hotel y sin decir nada subí a mi habitación, saqué mi vestido del guardarropa y lo dejé sobre la cama, tomé lo necesario para darme una larga ducha y entré al baño.

Dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos que estaban por demás tensos, salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse una bata de baño. No tenía tiempo para esperar a que mi cabello se secara así que saqué el secador y lo comencé a secar, cuando terminé me maquillé: use un poco de sombra, mascara para pestañas y brillo para labios. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto y con una suaves ondas en las puntas.

Me puse el vestido, que era de color azul, estrapless, largo y con una abertura del lado izquierdo hasta la mitad de mi muslo, los zapatos eran de color plata al igual que un laso que tenía el vestido bajo del busto. Estaba terminando de ponerme los aretes cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

—Te ves hermosa —me dijo Edward cuando le abrí recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con su mirada. Él se veía como todo un Dios, llevaba un elegante traje de color negro, el cual le quedaba a la perfección debo agregar.

—Gracias, tú te ves... bien —sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que me deja sin aliento.

—¿Sigues enojada?

—No estoy enojada, es sólo que me puse muy nerviosa y… —tomó mis manos y las besó.

—Te entiendo y no tienes que explicarme nada, ¿ya estás lista? Nos están esperando —asentí y salimos juntos.

Todos estaban en la recepción, Alice llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa pálido, largo y de tirantes delgados. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo, tipo halter y con un escote palabra de honor.

Llegamos al salón donde sería la exposición y posteriormente una cena, Charlie estaba muy nervioso por la exposición pero más porque sería la presentación de su vino de uva orgánica. Los catadores llegaron y comenzaron a calificar, por así decirlo, los vinos.

—Nunca no explicaste qué es la cata de vinos —me dijo Edward, y era verdad, con todo lo que pasó se me olvidó por completo.

—Tienes razón, pero puedo decírtelo ahora. La cata de vinos, se refiere a percibir mediante los sentidos las características del vino, por ejemplo, mediante la vista se puede percibir el color del vino que es lo que indica su estructura —él veía atentamente a los catadores.

—¿Por qué giran de ese modo la copa?

—Para descubrir los aromas del vino, al girar la copa el vino se "abre" —marqué las comillas en el aire— y desprende mejor sus aromas.

Seguimos hablando acerca de la cata por un momento, después nuestros hermanos se reunieron con nosotros y comenzamos una charla trivial. Los catadores terminaron su labor y anunciaron que, después de la cena, darían a conocer el nombre del ganador de éste año. Charlie apenas tocó su cena y Renée tomó su mano para que se calmara.

—Damas y caballeros, el tan esperado momento de conocer el ganador de éste año ha llegado —el hombre abrió el sobre con demasiada lentitud y sacó la tarjeta con el nombre del ganador—. El ganador de este año es… Charlie Swan, por su vino orgánico.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente, besó ligeramente a Renée en los labios y fue a recoger su premio. Cuando regresamos al hotel ya era demasiado tarde y estaba muy cansada, me despedí de Edward con un beso en los labios y me fui a mi habitación. Apenas me acosté me quedé profundamente dormida, el senderismo me había agotado a más no poder.

Estaba terminando de arreglar mis maletas, púes en unas horas nos iríamos al aeropuerto, éste viaje había sido de los mejores y, en unos años, recordaríamos las aventuras que pasamos, estoy segura que no olvidaremos fácilmente que Alice estuvo a punto de asesinar a nuestro instructor de tiro con arco.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que regresamos a Napa, Rosalie y Emmett habían salido a pasear, Alice y yo estábamos solas en la sala ya que Edward y Jasper no estaban. De pronto, alguien entró dando un fuerte portazo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Emmett? Lo acabamos de ver subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo —dijo Renée entrando a la sala con Esme.

—Habrá discutido con Rosalie —le dije.

Edward y Jasper regresaron, estábamos charlando todos en la sala y de ponto Emmett entró con una maleta.

—¿A dónde vas? —lo cuestionó Esme.

—Me regreso a Nueva York, Renée, podría alguien llevarme al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te vas así de repente? —preguntó Renée con curiosidad.

—Discúlpame Renée, pero no quiero hablar de eso —respondió con seriedad.

Jasper y Edward lo llevaron al aeropuerto, casi media hora después llegó Rosalie y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, clara señal de que había estado llorando, preguntó por Emmett y cuando le dijimos que se había marchado, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer y subió corriendo a su habitación dejándonos confundidas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo cap corregido, o eso traté. Acerca del viaje y el lugar traté de describirlo lo mejor que pude, ya que mi única referencia fue lo que encontré en internet, ya quisiera yo conocer La Rioja...<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	21. Chapter 21: ¿Felices por siempre?

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**En el cap anterior olvidé comentarles que éste era el final del fic, la verdad hasta hora que lo estuve revisando lo noté, vaya que soy despistada ****¬¬ espero que les guste…**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21: ¿FELICES POR SIEMPRE?<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Alice, Esme, Renée y yo nos quedamos en silencio, quería darle su espacio a Rosalie pero estoy segura que necesita desahogarse con alguien, así que me levanté y sin decir nada subí a la habitación de Rose.

Entré sin llamar, ella estaba acostada boca abajo y sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos, me acerqué y me senté junto a ella.

—Rose, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —se movió sólo para acomodar su cabeza en mi regazo sin dejar de llorar.

No insistí más para que hablara y la dejé que se desahogara, estuvo llorando por horas, cuando se calmó se sentó en la cama frente a mí.

—Emmett terminó conmigo —dijo con voz baja y ronca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —ella suspiró sonoramente.

—Fuimos de paseo al lago, todo estaba de maravilla hasta que del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña cajita con un anillo de compromiso. Me pidió que me casara con él —su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y continuar con su relato—. Yo le dije que no podía aceptar, al menos no por ahora, primero quiero terminar mi carrera, además él sigue con su loca idea de vivir aquí y…

—¿Tú no quiere vivir aquí? —le pregunté interrumpiéndola y ella bajó la mirada.

—Bella, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Napa no es mi lugar favorito para vivir, quiero terminar mi carrera y poder ejercer como abogada.

—Lo sé Rose, pero debes hablar con él, deja que se calmé unos días y explícale cómo te sientes, estoy segura de que te entenderá y juntos encontraran una solución —suspiró y asintió.

Alice vino a decirnos que la comida estaba lista pero Rosalie no quiso bajar a comer, dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir un rato. Alice y yo salimos y bajamos al comedor donde estaban los demás.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —me preguntó Esme en cuanto me vio llegar.

—Rosalie y Emmett terminaron —les dije y me senté junto a Edward.

—¿Por qué? Se notaba cuanto se amaban a kilómetros de distancia —dijo Renée.

—Creo que la que tiene que decirles el motivo es Rosalie, cuando esté más relajada ella les contará —si Rosalie quería decirles lo que pasó era decisión de ella.

Gracias a Dios ya nadie dijo nada al respecto y cominos en silencio. Los días pasaban y cada día estaba más cerca la fecha en que los Cullen tendrían que regresar a Nueva York, Rosalie había intentado comunicarse con Emmett, pero él no contestaba sus llamadas ni las de nadie.

Estábamos Rosalie, Alice y yo en la sala, de pronto Jasper entró con una maleta en la mano.

—¿A dónde vas con esa maleta? —le preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi trabajo, tengo que regresar a San Francisco de inmediato —Jasper veía con tristeza a Alice.

—¿No puedes esperar? En dos días me voy y quiero estar contigo hasta el último momento —le dijo con ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento mi amor, pero aunque quiera no puedo quedarme —Alice comenzó a llorar y Jasper la abrazó—. No llores cariño, te aseguro que estaremos juntos antes de lo que te imaginas —me daba tanta pena por ellos.

Jasper le dio un besó en los labios y nos pidió que le avisáramos a Charlie y Renée que se había tenido que ir, Alice subió a su habitación y no salió en todo el día. Todos habían subido a sus habitaciones a dormir, a excepción de Edward y yo que nos habíamos quedado en la sala.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó.

—Mañana es el último día que estaremos juntos, tú regresaras a Nueva York y yo a San Francisco, te voy a extrañar demasiado —él me estrechó entre sus brazos y besó mi frente.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar mi amor, pero tengo una idea ¿qué te parece si mañana pasamos todo el día juntos?

—Me parece una estupenda idea —lo besé dulcemente en los labios.

El beso pasó de dulce a algo más pasional, yo ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward y él acariciaba mi espalda bajo mi blusa, nos separamos por falta de aire y Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello. Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja y un gemido escapó de mis labios.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vayan a dormir —dijo Charlie con voz seria y tensa detrás de nosotros y me levanté rápidamente.

—Papá yo… creí que ya… te habías acostado —mis mejillas comenzaron a arder a causa de mi sonrojo, tenía que ser justamente Charlie quien nos viera.

—Estaba revisando unos documentos en el estudio, pero justo ahora iba a dormir —Charlie no tenía la más mínima intención de irse hasta que yo subiera a mi habitación.

—Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches —le di un beso en la mejilla a Charlie y subí a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, aún sentía mis mejillas calientes a causa de la vergüenza que sentí con Charlie, unos minutos después me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, bajé a la cocina y preparé lo necesario para salir con Edward a un día de campo, estaba terminando de poner las cosas en la canasta cuando entró él a la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Buenos días, lamento haberte tenido que dejar solo con Charlie anoche.

—No me fue tan mal, sólo me dijo que si quería llegar a conocer a nuestros hijos no se volviera a repetir lo de anoche —¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Él pensaba en la posibilidad de formar una familia juntos? La sola idea me hizo sentir inmensamente feliz.

Juntos terminamos de poner las cosas en la canasta y salimos tomados de la mano, llegamos a las caballerizas donde ya nuestros caballos estaban listos. No tardamos demasiado tiempo en llegar al lago, pusimos la manta cerca de la orilla y sacamos las cosas para desayunar.

Después de desayunar, a Edward se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de pasear por el lago en el bote de Charlie, así que ahora estábamos justo a medio lago y Edward dejó de remar.

—¿Por qué dejaste de remar? —él solo sonrió y se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

—Quiero nadar un poco —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me acompañas? —me preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

—Edward... no tengo bañador aquí —respondí un tanto nerviosa, púes ya se había quitado la camisa y no podía apartar la vista de su abdomen, era mi imaginación o de pronto la temperatura había subido considerablemente.

—Como quieras.

Se quitó el resto de su ropa, dejando sólo su bóxer, y se lanzó al agua. Se suponía que pasaríamos el día juntos, precisamente para estar juntos, y un bañador no lo iba a impedir. Me quité la ropa dejando sólo mi ropa interior que, gracias a Dios, no era mata pasiones sino un conjunto de encaje color azul y me lancé al agua, él me veía con diversión.

—¿Qué? Es de sabios cambiar de opinión ¿sabes? —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto me alegra que cambiaras de opinión —dijo y sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces, demuéstrame que en verdad te alegra —mis brazos rodearon su cuello.

Sus labios encontraron los míos y me besó con intensidad, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo sin dudar se lo di, un momento después sus labios abandonaron los míos bajando hasta mi cuello, una de sus manos se movió de mi cintura por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward se deshizo de mi sujetador y acarició mis pechos suavemente con sus manos para después devorarlos con gula, mi respiración cada vez era más errática y de mis labios salían suaves gemidos.

En sólo cuestión de segundos Edward se deshizo de mis pantis y de su bóxer, besé sus labios con desesperación, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí cuanto antes pero al parecer él estaba disfrutando con mi tortura y estaba llevando un ritmo por demás lento, besando y acariciando con parsimonia la piel a su alcance.

Frustrada me moví buscando un poco de fricción, nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos gemimos sonoramente ante el contacto, enredé mis piernas en torno a sus caderas, Edward gruñó y de una sola estocada entró en mí haciéndome suspirar de placer, sus embestidas comenzaron lentas, un suave vaivén que me estaba volviendo loca, pero yo necesitaba más. Fueron necesarias un par de palabras, besos y caricias para que Edward aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, mis labios llegaron hasta su cuello y lo devoré sin piedad, tanto, que estoy segura dejé un par de marcas en el.

Estaba cerca de alcanzar mi liberación y él también, podía sentir como sus músculos estaban tensos y bastaron un par de embestidas más para que ambos alcanzáramos juntos el clímax, escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que recuperamos el aliento.

Al día siguiente la despedida fue más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero Edward prometió que me llamaría todos los días y me visitaría lo más seguido que pudiera. Un par de horas después Rosalie y yo íbamos camino a San francisco, el viaje fue en completo silencio, Rosalie desde que terminó con Emmett ha estado triste y muy callada. Llegamos a San Francisco y Jasper salió a ayudarnos con las maletas.

—Alice nos ha encargado que te vigilemos y que espantemos a las zorras que se te quieran acercar —le dije a Jasper y él sonrió.

—Púes no será necesario por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Rosalie.

—En dos días me mudaré a Nueva York, me transfirieron —en éste momento envidiaba a mi hermano, él podría estar con el amor de su vida.

—Felicidades ¿Alice ya lo sabe? —le dije abrasándolo.

—Aún no, quiero decírselo cuando la vea, no sería lo mismo por teléfono —se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, voy a mi habitación —dijo Rosalie y sin más se marchó.

—¿Aún no ha podido hablar con Emmett? —me preguntó Jasper y nos sentamos en la sala.

—No, sigue sin dar señales de vida.

Jasper y yo seguimos hablando por un rato y después subí a mi habitación a descansar un poco.

Dos días después, tal y como nos había dicho, Jasper se fue; cuando Charlie se enteró de que nos quedaríamos solas se puso histérico, tanto, que quiso mudarse a San Francisco en ese mismo momento pero, gracias a Dios, Renée logró convencerlo de que estaríamos bien. Edward me llamaba todos los días como me había prometido y hablábamos por horas, lo extrañaba demasiado y me moría de ganas por verlo.

Tres meses habían pasado ya, Rosalie después de un mes dejó de tratar de localizar a Emmett y, aunque ella quería aparentar que estaba bien, yo sabía que no era así, su mirada seguía demostrando tristeza y cuando sonreía la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Salí de mi última clase y me dirigí al estacionamiento, hoy Rosalie terminaba antes que yo y supongo que ya estará en casa. Estaba a unos pasos de mi coche y de pronto vi a Marco que se acercaba corriendo a mí.

—¡Bella! Te estaba buscando ¿por qué no contestabas tú celular? —dijo con voz agitada a causa de haber corrido y se agachó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

—Lo dejé en la casa, ¿qué ocurre? —Marco me miraba con nerviosismo.

—Rosalie tuvo un accidente, iba bajando las escaleras, le faltaban unos cuantos escalones para llegar abajo y se cayó —¡Dios mío! Que no sea nada grave.

—¿Hace cuánto pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? —Marco no sabía cuál de mi preguntas contestar primero.

—Está en el hospital, Félix se fue con ella. No sé cómo esté y fue hace media hora aproximadamente.

Marco me tuvo que llevar hasta el hospital, yo estaba muy nerviosa como para conducir, llegamos y entré rápidamente, encontré a Félix que estaba en la sala de espera y me acerqué a él.

—¿Cómo está Rosalie? —pregunté con miedo a lo que me pudiera contestar.

—No lo sé, aún no me han dicho nada.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie nos decía nada, los nervios me iban a matar. Félix y Marco también estaban muy nerviosos y caminaban de un lado a otro al igual que yo, después de lo que me parecieron horas, un doctor se acercó a nosotros.

—Familiares de Rosalie Swan.

—Es mi hermana ¿cómo está? —el doctor no tenía buena cara y eso me puso más nerviosa aún, si era posible.

—La caída no fue muy fuerte, sólo se lastimo un tobillo, pero tendrá que quedarse por lo menos hasta mañana en observación —al escuchar las palabras del doctor me sentí aliviada.

—¿Por qué tiene que quedarse en observación? —preguntó Félix.

—Es sólo por precaución, hasta el momento no se ha presentado ninguna complicación con el bebé pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad de alguna debido a la caída —ah bueno... un momento ¿el bebé? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rosalie iba a tener un bebé? ¿Voy a ser tía?

—¿Mi hermana está embarazada? —pregunté sin darme cuenta de ello.

—Sí, según las pruebas que le hemos hecho tiene alrededor de cuatro meses, supongo que no lo sabían —cuatro meses, si es verdad fue el día que ella y Emmett se hicieron novios.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo sabe ni la misma Rosalie —Félix tenía razón, será difícil para Rose enterarse y más aún porque Emmett no está con ella.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —el doctor asintió y me llevo a la habitación donde estaba mi hermana.

Al estar frente a la puerta respiré profundamente un par de veces y abrí, Rosalie estaba dormida así que me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Sin duda, cuando Charlie se entere va a matar a Emmett, ¿qué dirá Emmett cuando se entere? ¿Rosalie le dirá que van a tener un hijo? Porque él es el padre de eso no hay duda. ¿Rosalie sabe que está embarazada? No, no creo que lo sepa sino me lo habría dicho, pero tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo ¿cómo no podría saberlo? Suspiré frustrada, eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —la adormilada voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Te caíste y el doctor dice que te tienes que quedar en observación hasta mañana.

—No creo que sea necesario, me siento perfectamente bien —replicó con el ceño fruncido e intento incorporarse.

—Rosalie, es por tu bien —rodó los ojos dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama y me veía esperando le diera una muy buena razón para permanecer en el hospital, tenía que decirle la verdad, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber pero... ¿por qué diablos me toca a mí decírselo?—. Tienes que quedarte no sólo por ti, sino que también por… por el bebé. Estás embarazada.

Se quedó en shock al comprender lo que le acababa de decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como por acto reflejo llevo sus manos a su vientre.

—No... no puede ser... si fuera verdad yo... —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo—. Debería tener más de tres meses de embarazo y he tenido mi periodo regularmente cada mes, además de que se me tendría que notar algo.

—El doctor me dijo que tienes casi cuatro meses —ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Bells? Cuando Charlie se entere me va a matar a mí y después a Emmett —me levanté y la abrasé para reconfortarla.

—Tranquila Rose, no le hace bien al bebé que te pongas nerviosa —murmuré frotando su espalda para tratar de que se calmara, pero era en vano.

—¡No puedo estar tranquila! Voy a tener un hijo de Emmett y él no quiere saber nada de mí.

—¿E-estás... embarazada? —ambas volteamos sobresaltadas al escuchar esa voz, en la puerta se encontraba parado un Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos y estoy segura que hasta dejó de respirar.

—Ustedes tienen que hablar, lo mejor es que los deje solos —tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de espera un par de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza: ¿Qué hace Emmett aquí? ¿Cómo supo que estábamos en el hospital? En la sala de espera estaban Jasper, Alice y Edward con Félix y Marco, cuando Edward me vio vino a mi encuentro y me besó suavemente en los labios, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás.

—¿Ya lo sabe? —me preguntó Félix y asentí como respuesta.

—¿Quién sabe qué? —preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Bien, a soltarle la bomba a mi hermano.

—Rosalie se acaba de enterar de que está... embarazada —la ultima palabra salió de mis labios como un susurró apenas audible.

Todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, Alice comenzó a saltar y aplaudir repitiendo una y otra vez que sería tía, Edward después de que se le pasara la impresión de la noticia sonrió ampliamente y Jasper… bueno, él se sentó mirando fijamente hacia la nada en un estado de shock total. Jasper salió de su transe varios minutos después y, aunque no estaba muy contento con la noticia, terminó por aceptarlo, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

Esperamos por cerca de una hora y media para poder ir de nuevo a la habitación de Rosalie, Edward llamó y Rosalie nos dijo que pasáramos, la escena que vimos, al menos era la que yo me esperaba, Emmett estaba sentado en la cama de Rosalie y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y ambos sonreían.

—Por sus caras de felicidad suponemos que se han reconciliado —dijo emocionada Alice y ellos asintieron.

—Me alegro por ustedes y más por ti Rose, no me gustaba verte todo el día triste —dijo Félix y Rosalie le dio una mirada envenenada—. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Esos cambios de humor que tenías eran por el embarazo —todos reímos por el comentario, incluida Rosalie.

Félix y Marco se despidieron púes ya era tarde y se marcharon, nosotros nos marchamos poco después, y aunque insistí en ser yo la que se quedara con Rosalie, Emmett no quiso separarse de ella y no tenía caso que nos quedáramos los dos.

Llegamos a la casa y todos estábamos demasiado cansados, había sido un día largo y fuimos directamente a dormir. Jasper insistió en quedarse a dormir en mi habitación para cuidarme, dijo que con una de sus hermanas embarazadas era suficiente, así que ahora estaba dormido en una improvisada cama que preparó en el suelo, ya lo vería yo mañana maldiciendo y de un humor de perros por el dolor de espalda que tendría.

Al día siguiente Rosalie salió del hospital, Alice, Jasper y Edward regresaron a Nueva York, y Emmett se quedó en San Francisco.

Los siguientes días se pasaron con rapidez y ya faltaban sólo dos semanas para navidad, Charlie y Renée así como Esme y Carlisle no sabían que serian abuelos, Rosalie y Emmett habían decidido decirles cuando viajáramos todos a Nueva York para navidad. Rosalie estaba muy sensible por los cambios hormonales que conlleva del embarazo, él pobre de Emmett estaba a punto de enloquecer por los constantes cambios de humor de mi hermana; apenas y se le comenzaba a notaba un pequeño bultito en el vientre, el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien y, que si apenas se le comenzaba a notar, era porque no en todas las mujeres se desarrolla igual el embarazo.

Por fin hoy era navidad y Rosalie, Emmett y yo llegamos a Nueva York, habíamos decidido llegar justo para la cena. Alice y Edward habían venido a recogernos al aeropuerto, Rosalie estaba muy nerviosa pues la hora de que Charlie se enterara de su embarazo había llegado. Llegamos a la casa de lo Cullen, Charlie y Renée habían viajado antes y ya estaban ahí, entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban todos.

—Que gusto verlos chicos —dijo Esme abrazándonos a cada uno.

—Aún no entendemos por qué decidieron viajar hasta ahora —Renée nos veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de saludar a todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin importancia. Nadie se había percatado de nada, ya que mi hermana llevaba ropa holgada, Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada y supé que el momento había llegado, Emmett se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

—Rose y yo tenemos algo que decirles —nuestros padres los miraban con intriga—. Rosalie y yo nos vamos a casar.

—Felicidades hijos —dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa, la cual presiento se va a borrar cuando se entere del resto de la noticia.

—Eso no es todo papá. ¡Felicidades, van a ser abuelos! Emmett y yo vamos a tener un hijo —todos se quedaron en completo silencio, tanto que si un alfiler hubiese caído al piso lo habríamos escuchado fuerte y claro.

Cuando Charlie salió de su estado de shock, se abalanzó sobre Emmett y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Te voy a matar! Tú, maldito infeliz, te atreviste a tocar a mi niña.

Jasper apartó a Charlie de Emmett, Rosalie no dejaba de llorar y Renée veía a Charlie de una manera que sólo podía significar una cosa: él estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

—Charlie Swan, calmate —le ordenó Renée con un tono de voz que hasta a mí causó escalofríos—. Los chicos se quieren y se van a casar, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que serás abuelo, tarde o temprano lo ibas a ser ¿no?

—Sí, pero no tenía que ser así, Rosalie aún no termina su carrera y... que va a pasar con eso ¿vas a dejar la universidad? —dijo Charlie.

—Voy a dejar la universidad sólo mientras nace el bebé, después terminaré mi carrera, aunque Emmett y yo nos iremos a vivir a Napa —sí, mi hermana había decidido apoyar a Emmett en su decisión de mudarse y asociarse con Charlie en los viñedos.

Esme y Carlisle tomaron mejor la noticia que Charlie y felicitaron a Emmett y Rose, aunque unos minutos después, Charlie terminó por aceptar el que sería abuelo y también los felicito al igual que Renée que estaba encantada con la próxima llegada de su primer nieto.

La cena pasó entre charlas y risas, después de que terminamos de cenar Alice insistió en que abriéramos los regalos, púes no podía esperar hasta mañana. Después de que todos abriéramos nuestros regalos, Edward me pidió que lo acompañara al jardín.

—Tengo otro regalo para ti —me entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco.

—No debiste comprarme dos obsequios —dije frunciendo el ceño un tanto molesta.

—No me regañes y ábrelo —hice lo que él me dijo y al abrir la cajita mi corazón se detuvo.

—Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con todo mi corazón y sé que tú eres la mujer indicada para mí, esa mujer con la que siempre he soñado, con la cual me veo formando una familia y envejeciendo juntos. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

—Yo... no sé... ¡oh diablos! ¡Sí! Sí quiero ser tu esposa —con una sonrisa tomó el anillo de la caja y me lo puso.

—Te amo.

—No más que yo a ti —respondí y sus labios tomaron los míos en un suave beso.

Después de un momento entramos de nuevo a la casa y todos estaban aún en la sala, Alice vio mi mano y se acercó corriendo a nosotros para felicitarnos y los demás nos veían confundidos. Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

—Le he pedido a Bella que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó —Esme y Renée fueron las primeras en felicitarnos seguidas por el resto.

—Sólo díganme que no estás embarazada Bella, eso sería mucho para mi viejo corazón y no creo poder soportarlo —nos dijo Charlie cuando se acercó a nosotros.

—No papá, no estoy embarazada —él sonrió y nos felicito al igual que los demás.

Rosalie y Emmett habían decidido irse a Napa hasta que el bebé naciera, después regresarían a San francisco para que Rose terminara su carrera, por lo tanto yo me mudaría a Nueva York con Edward así que íbamos a casarnos antes de lo previsto. Cuando Alice se enteró, se puso histérica porque tendría muy poco tiempo para organizar la boda, pero aún así organizo la boda del año.

El gran día había llegado, las mujeres de la casa estaban todas conmigo en la habitación ayudándome a arreglar, el vestido era simple pero hermoso, era de color perla y strapless, tenía un hermoso bordado en el corpiño de pedrería, Alice estaba acomodando la tiara que usaría y que era lo único que faltaba para terminar, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Ni se te ocurra contestar, Isabella —sentencio Rosalie sosteniendo su ya abultado vientre.

—Puede ser algo importante así que, sí, voy a contestar —tomé el celular y atendí la llamada—. ¿Diga?

—¿Tú eres Isabella? —preguntó la voz de una mujer.

—Sí soy yo.

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, soy Tanya Denali.

Al escuchar su nombre me quedé paralizada.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí está el cap, espero que les haya gustado y no haya sido muy confuso, si fue así díganme sus dudas y yo con gusto las aclaro. Ya sólo nos falta el epílogo y está historia llegó a su fin, así que nos leemos...<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22: EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22: EPÍLOGO.<p>

**Tres años después.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba en mi consultorio, por el momento no tenía más consultas pendientes, así que miraba distraídamente hacia fuera por mi ventana y no pude evitar que mi mente viajara tres años atrás, al que debería haber sido el mejor día de mi vida.

_**Flash Back**_

Ya todos estábamos en la iglesia, sólo faltaba que llegara Charlie con Bella y, aunque no pasó demasiado tiempo para que llegaran, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso; los nervios desaparecieron cuando la vi entrar, se veía tan hermosa, parecía un ángel y lo mejor de todo es que era mi ángel. Cuando la tuve frente a mí pude ver que había algo distinto en su mirada, no tenía ese brillo que la caracterizaba y se veía triste.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, no puse demasiada atención a lo que decía pues estaba preocupado por Bella, se supone que éste debería ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas y en cambio pareciera que para ella fuera el más triste.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida —Bella a mi lado se tensó al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote y no pude evitar que mi ceño se frunciera.

—Sí, acepto —respondí un tanto confundido por la reacción de Bella.

—Isabela Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida —un sollozo escapó de sus labios y volteó a verme con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo... lo siento... no puedo casarme contigo Edward —al escuchar sus palabras sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho y como si un hoyo se hubiese abierto bajo mis pies.

—¿De qué hablas?... ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo? —pregunté de forma atropellada, sentía mis ojos picar por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Ella no se puede casar contigo, porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo Edward —dijo Tanya apareciendo de no sé donde ¿pero acaso ésta mujer se volvió loca?

—¡Eso es mentira Tanya y lo sabes muy bien! Tú y yo no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo —todos los miembros de nuestras familias se habían acercado, Jasper y Charlie me veían con ganas de asesinarme, Bella no dejaba de llorar y Renée trataba de calmarla, y todos los demás me veían decepcionados.

—Creí que... de verdad me amabas... y que habías cambiado... pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciega que estaba —balbuceó Bella en medio de su llanto. ¿Cómo mierda iba a salir de este lió si todos le creían a Tanya?

—Bella, mi amor debes creerme yo no te engañaría —no pude evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mi mejillas.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza Edward! —chilló una furiosa Rosalie que era sujetada por Emmett para evitar que me golpeara.

—Nos has vuelto a decepcionar hijo —dijo Esme y Carlisle evitaba verme.

—Yo no quería causar éste problema —dijo Tanya al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosa, todos volteamos a verla y se removió incomoda—. Ehm... yo... yo sólo quería vengarme de Edward por haberme despreciado. Yo estoy embarazada pero Edward no es el padre.

Un hombre al que reconocí como Alec Vulturi se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, todos veían a la parejita con los ojos abiertos y a mí con una disculpa.

—Eres un desgraciado Alec Vulturi —siseó mi Bella fulminándolo con la mirada—, pensé que eras mi amigo. ¿Cómo pudiste ser cómplice de ésta mujer?

—Lo siento Bella, pero no podía decirte nada, Tanya es mi esposa y tenía que ayudarla. Espero que puedan disculparnos a ambos por esto —sí claro, habían arruinado nuestra boda y pensaban que los disculparíamos.

—¿Edward tú puedes disculparme a mí por haber desconfiado de ti? —me dolía demasiado que ella no me hubiera creído, pero la amaba y no podría vivir sin ella.

—No tengo nada que disculparte amor, yo en tu lugar también habría desconfiado —le dije con sinceridad y ella sonrió lanzándose a mis brazos.

—¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? —me preguntó con duda y yo reí apretando más mis brazos a su alrededor .

—Claro que sí —murmuré en su oído y se estremeció.

El sacerdote continúo con la ceremonia y nos veía a todos como si estuviéramos locos o como si necesitáramos un exorcismo por la escena de hace unos minutos, pero cuando nos declaró marido y mujer, el mal rato que habíamos pasado quedó atrás.

Al final terminamos por perdonar a Tanya y Alec, los cuales, nos sorprendieron al pedirnos que fuéramos los padrinos de su bebé.

_**End The Flash Back**_

Sin duda no había sido la boda que hubiéramos deseado, pero aún con los contratiempos que se presentaron, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos.

—Doctor Cullen, tiene una llamada de su hermano Emmett —me dijo Ángela, mi secretaria, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Gracias Ángela —ella salió del consultorio y tomé el teléfono—. Hola, ¿qué ocurre Emmett?

—Sólo quería saber si puedes revisar a Sophie, le hemos dado los medicamentos como dijiste y ya se los a terminado —hace unos días habían traído a mi sobrina porque tenía fiebre y resultó ser una infección en el oído.

—Claro que sí, ¿si quieren puedo revisarla cuando vayamos a casa de Alice a comer hoy?

—Gracias hermano, nos vemos en casa de Alice y Jasper —me dijo y cortó la llamada.

Hoy comeríamos todos juntos en casa de mi hermana, nos dijeron que tenían algo que decirnos y que era importante, sólo espero que no sea lo que me imagino sino Bella se pondrá muy mal.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Hoy comeríamos todos en casa de Jasper y Alice, pero primero pasaría al hospital por Edward. Rosalie y Emmett estarían unos días en Nueva York, ahora vivían en Napa y Emmett se encargaba del viñedo desde que Charlie se retiró del negocio para según él disfrutar de su vejez, Rosalie terminó su carrera y ella era la que se encargaba de los asuntos legales del negocio, aunque la pequeña Sophie, que estaba por cumplir los tres añitos, acaparaba la mayor parte del tiempo de sus padres.

Alice y Jasper se casaron un año después de que Edward y yo nos casáramos, fue una ceremonia hermosa, aunque la ceremonia de mi boda fue inolvidable gracias a Tanya y Alec. Alice terminó su carrera de diseño y ahora era una reconocida diseñadora.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que ya había llegado al hospital, estacioné el coche y bajé. Entré al hospital y llegué hasta el consultorio de Edward pero al no ver a Ángela entré, Edward revisaba a un pequeñito de no más de cinco meses de edad y que no dejaba de llorar.

—No es nada de que preocuparse, a tenido una ligera reacción alérgica pero estará bien en unos días —cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia me sonrió para después continuar con la consulta.

Cuando nos quedamos solos en el consultorio se acercó a mí y me besó.

—¿Qué te pasa amor? —me preguntó, hace días que una idea rondaba en mi cabeza y tenía que decirle a Edward.

—Edward, he estado pensando en la posibilidad de adoptar un bebé. ¿Tú estarías de acuerdo con eso? —él suspiró, tomó una de mis manos y nos dirigimos a un sofá que estaba en el consultorio para sentarnos.

—Bella, no debes de perder la paciencia amor, el doctor nos dijo que no hay ningún problema para que quedes embarazada y que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¡¿Tiempo Edward?! ¡Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que dejamos de cuidarnos y hasta la fecha no he podido quedar embarazada! —le grité soltando su mano, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Edward me abrazó.

No pude contener más las lágrimas y lloré por varios minutos, cuando me calmé le pedí disculpas a Edward por haberle gritado, todo esto me tiene muy afectada y mi humor no ha sido el mejor desde hace unas semanas. Salimos del consultorio rumbo al estacionamiento, tan sólo unos minutos después estábamos afuera de la casa de Jasper y Alice. Tocamos el timbre y Alice fue quien nos abrió, estaba más eufórica que de costumbre, nos dijo que ya todos estaban ahí y nos regañó por tardar tanto.

Saludamos a Carlisle, Esme, Charlie y Renée que acababan de llegar ayer de un viaje que realizaron los cuatro juntos al Caribe, también saludamos a mi hermana, a Emmett y a Jasper. Me acerqué a mi pequeña sobrina y me dijo que jugara con ella y sus muñecas, obviamente acepté ya que no podía negarle nada, la pequeña renacuaja se había convertido en mi niña consentida, pero no pudimos jugar por mucho tiempo ya que Edward se la llevó para revisarla.

Pasamos al comedor y cominos entre charlas y bromas por parte de Emmett, que seguía igual o peor que antes, creo que debemos perder la esperanza de que mi cuñado deje de comportarse como un niño. Terminamos de comer y pasamos todos a la sala, Jasper se disculpó y un par de minutos después regresó con una botella de vino, la descorchó y nos dio una copa a todos,con excepción a Alice, a ella le dio una copa con jugo.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a celebrar? —preguntó curioso Charlie, Jasper y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

—La futura llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia, Alice está embarazada —dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron para felicitarlos, pero yo me quedé estática en mi lugar y en mi cabeza sólo se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de mi hermano: _"Alice está embarazada", _Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano dándole un ligero apretón.

—Tú no nos vas a felicitar Bells —me dijo Jasper y le sonreí de forma forzada.

—Claro que sí —me levanté y los felicité de forma mecánica.

—Nosotros no quisiéramos robarnos su momento, pero tarde o temprano se van a enterar, así que mejor se los diremos ahora —dijo Rosalie y tomó la mano de Emmett que cargaba a Sophie.

—Rose también está embarazada.

Después de felicitarlos también a ellos nos sentamos de nuevo, Alice y Rose, comenzaron a hablar de las compras que tendrían que hacer para la futura llegada de los bebés, estaban muy emocionadas porque prácticamente nacerían al mismo tiempo.

—La familia sigue creciendo y sólo falta que ustedes nos den un nieto, ¿cuándo piensan tener un hijo? —nos preguntó Esme, ellos no sabían nada de que estábamos intentando tener un hijo y hasta el momento no lo habíamos conseguido.

—Esperamos pronto darles la buena noticia —respondió Edward y yo me disculpé un momento para ir al baño.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recargué en ella deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo y abracé mis piernas dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas, la noticia del embarazo de Rose y Alice me había afectado más de lo que me podía imaginar. Estaba feliz por ellas, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal al saber que estaban embarazadas y que tal vez yo no pueda llegar a estarlo nunca.

Estuve llorando hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que se trataba de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con preocupación cuando abrí.

—Sí, pero… ¿podríamos irnos a casa? —él asintió y me tomó de la mano.

Regresamos con los demás y nos disculpamos, les dijimos que me dolía la cabeza y quería ir a descansar a casa, cosa que no era del todo mentira, al llegar a casa Edward me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital por una emergencia y yo subí a nuestra habitación. Estuve llorando por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

—Bella, cariño despierta —abrí los ojos y vi a Edward acostado frente a mí—. Discúlpame por despertarte, pero tienes que cenar algo.

Besó mi frente y se levantó, de la mesita de noche tomó una charola con sándwiches, jugo y un pequeño florero con una rosa roja y se volvió a sentar junto a mí, Edward hizo un par de bromas acerca de lo buen cocinero que era y que los sándwich eran su especialidad logrando su cometido, sacarme una que otra sonrisa.

Terminamos de cenar y nos acostamos a ver la televisión, yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él acariciaba en círculos mi espalda, pero yo tenía una idea mejor y más placentera para pasar el tiempo, tomé el control remoto y apagué la televisión.

—¿Por qué apaga la televisión señora Cullen? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que, a pesar del pasó de los años y de verla a diario, sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí.

—Pensé que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa más...productiva, señor Cullen —respondí sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Y, qué tiene en mente señora Cullen? —no le respondí nada, sólo me limité a besarlo.

Necesitaba sentir sus besos y caricias para olvidarme de todo, el besó fue subiendo de intensidad demasiado rápido, desabroché su camisa y con prisa me deshice de ella, necesitaba sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo mis manos. Nuestros labios se separamos cuando la falta de oxigena nos obligó a hacerlo, Edward acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano para después volver a besarme, pero ahora el besó era diferente, era tierno y lleno de amor.

Con suavidad nos giró quedando él sobre mí, con demasiada ternura y calma se deshizo de mi ropa dejándome completamente desnuda ante él, tomó la rosa que aún estaba en el florero sobre la mesita de noche, la deslizó con suavidad por mi mejilla, después por mi cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a mi hombro para después deslizarla por mi brazo. Una sensación demasiado placentera recorrió mi cuerpo cuando deslizó la rosa por entre mis pechos y mi abdomen, llegó hasta mis caderas y siguió su recorrido bajando por mi pierna. La rosa fue sustituida por sus labios que hicieron el mismo recorrido, pero de manera inversa, hasta llegar a mis labios.

—Te necesito... Edward… hazme el amor... ya... ahora —pedí con voz jadeante.

Él se deshizo del resto de su ropa y, un par de minutos después, una sensación de plenitud me embargó al sentirlo dentro de mí y sin dejar de besarme comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus embestidas eran suaves y profundas a la vez, era una entrega llena de amor y ternura. Sus labios y sus manos jamás dejaron de estar en contacto con mi piel, besando y acariciando hasta el ultimo lugar a su alcance, comencé a sentir como si una burbuja creciera en mi vientre, clara señal de que estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, unos minutos después ambos alcanzamos el clímax juntos y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la comida en casa de Jasper, mi hermana y Emmett se habían mudado a Nueva York, mi cuñado no quería que Rosalie estuviera sola en Napa durante su embarazo y él viajaba cuando era necesaria su presencia allá. Yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y Alice, y aunque aún me afectaba un poco sus embarazos, lo estaba llevando bien después de todo. Las salidas de compras eran toda una batalla, Alice y Rose siempre discutían por cosas tan sencillas como un simple color, que si una quería rosa la otra blanco y el que no supieran si tendrían niño o niña no ayudaba mucho.

Los meses seguían pasando, a Rosalie sólo le faltaban un par de semanas para dar a luz, a Alice aún le faltaba casi un mes. Estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir a casa de Renée y Charlie, que es donde viven Rose y Emmett, no estaba muy convencida con la ropa que me había puesto, últimamente he estado notando que la ropa me queda más ajustada de lo normal, pero debe de ser que pasó mucho tiempo con Rose y Alice, y las tres compartíamos sus antojos que eran demasiado frecuentes y para nada sanos debo agregar. Llegué a casa de mis padres y Renée fue quien me abrió.

—Hola mamá —le dije y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola cariño. Bella, no te había querido decir nada pero... he notado que has subido de peso —genial, ahora todos deben creer que parezco ballena. Aunque tengo que darle la razón, he subido más kilos de los que me gustaría admitir en los últimos meses.

—Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con dos mujeres embarazadas no es bueno —ella rió divertida, pero yo no le encontraba lo gracioso a la situación. A partir de mañana comenzaría a ir al gimnasio y me pondría a dieta, también pasaré menos tiempo con mi cuñada y mi hermana, sip, éso es lo que haré.

Caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba Rosalie viendo la televisión y la pequeña Sophie jugando con sus muñecas, me acerqué a saludarla y después saludé a mi hermana y me senté junto a ella.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —le pregunté al verla tan entretenida.

—Estaba pasando los canales y encontré éste programa, se llama: _No sabía que estaba embarazada* _—me respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin despegar la vista del televisor.

No le pregunté más púes estaba demasiado concentrada en el programa, por lo que pude entender, ya que no lo había comenzado a ver desde que inicio, en el programa contaban la historia de mujeres que no sabían que estaban embarazadas hasta el momento del parto, lo cual me resultó de lo más ilógico. ¿Cómo una mujer podía enterarse de que iba a tener un hijo hasta el momento del parto? Era algo demasiado irreal.

—Púes te recuerdo, hermanita, que a mí me pasó algo muy similar —me dijo mi hermana un tanto molesta, cuando le comenté que no creía que eso fuera real.

—Tú lo has dicho, algo similar, pero sólo fueron los primeros meses porque después sí que se te notó el embarazo —murmuró un: _mujer incrédula _pero yano me dijo nada más al respecto.

Estuve toda la tarde en casa de mis padres, me tuve que marchar púes tenía que preparar la cena para cuando llegara Edward. Llegué a casa y fui directamente a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué lo necesario para preparar pasta y una ensalada.

Terminé la cena y comencé a poner la mesa, estaba por terminar cuando llegó Edward, entró al comedor y me besó. Juntos terminamos de poner la mesa y yo fui a la cocina por la pasta y la ensalada nos sentamos y unos minutos después el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y yo me levanté a contestar.

—¿Diga?

—¡Bella, acabo de ser padre nuevamente! ¡Mi Rose acaba de dar a luz! —me dijo Emmett con emoción.

—Pero aún le faltaban un par de semanas —le dije con incredulidad, además no hace ni un par de horas que estuve con ella en casa de nuestros padres.

—Púes sí, pero el pequeño Cullen quería conocernos ya.

—¿Quieres decir que fue un niño? —Edward se acercó a mí y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Sí, fue un hermoso y saludable niño. Tengo que colgar, sólo llamé para avisarles y ahora tengo que volver con Rose —dijo y cortó la llamada.

—El bebé de Rose y Emmett ya nació, fue un niño —le dije a Edward.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital? —asentí en respuesta y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Mi sobrinito era hermoso, era una combinación perfecta entre Rose y Emmett, y ellos estaban felices, Carlisle estaba muy emocionado porque había sido un niño y no dejaba de repetirle a Charlie que el apellido Cullen continuaría.

Los días seguían pasando con normalidad, estaba en mi casa cuando resibí una llamada de Alice, me dijo que venía para acá y que no tardaba mucho en llegar, tan sólo unos minutos después el timbre sonó de forma insistente y me apresuré a abrir.

—Hola Bella, tú y yo iremos de compras —sin duda sólo a Alice se le ocurría querer salir de compras a unos días de dar a luz.

—No creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que en cualquier momento puedes ponerte de parto —traté de persuadirla.

—Tonterías, mi bebé no nacerá hoy y eso te lo aseguro, además necesitas renovar tu guardarropa urgentemente —suspiré con resignación y fui por mi bolso.

Después de todo Alice tenía razón, necesitaba renovar mi guardarropa ya que, a pesar de que hacía ejercicio y me alimentaba de forma balanceada, no bajaba de peso y al contrario había subido un par de kilos más.

Alice me hizo recorrer el centro comercial entero, no entiendo cómo es que en su estado puede tener tanta energía si yo estaba totalmente agotada; llegamos al estacionamiento, subimos al coche y nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a mi casa.

—Bella, necesito que me lleves al hospital —me dijo Alice con la vista fija al frente deteniendo el coche.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —le pregunté comenzando a sentir que el pánico me invadía.

—Creo que... ¡oh por Dios!... por primera vez he fallado en mis predicciones y... el bebé va a nacer ¡ya! —¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Conduje lo más rápido que mis nervios me permitieron hasta el hospital, por el camino llamé a Edward para avisarle y me dijo que el arreglaría todo para que nos estuvieran esperando, llegamos y en cuanto se llevaron a mi cuñada llamé a mi hermano y a toda la familia para avisarles que Alice estaba de parto. Jasper no tardo mucho en llegar y a kilómetros se notaba que estaba demasiado nervioso, el doctor que atendía a Alice vino a buscarlo púes ella quería que él estuviera presente en el parto.

Ya todos estaban el hospital, pasaron largas horas antes de que Jasper saliera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a decirnos que ya había nacido y que había sido un niño igual de hermoso que su madre. Charlie a pesar de querer disimularlo se notaba que estaba eufórico por la noticia de que había sido niño.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el bebé de Alice y Jasper naciera, últimamente me he sentido muy cansada, duermo hasta tarde y hasta he tenido antojos. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que pudiera ser que estuviera embarazada, pero al realizarme la prueba de embarazo esa esperanza se destruyó púes el resultado fue negativo.

Hoy había estado sintiendo algunos malestares y me pasé casi todo el día acostada, me levanté y preparé algo sencillo para cuando llegara Edward a cenar, estaba terminando la cena cuando llegó.

—Hola amor —me saludó acercándose a mí y me besó.

—Hola, ¿te importaría cenar solo? No me siento bien.

—¿Quieres que vallamos al hospital? —dijo y su voz sonó demasiado nerviosa, por lo que traté de sonreír para calmarlo, aunque no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido.

—No, no es necesario; voy a tomar una ducha y a acostarme. Veras que mañana me sentiré mejor —le di un besó y salí de la cocina.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras sentí un dolor en la cintura, pero no le di mucha importancia. Entré a la habitación, tomé lo necesario para tomar mi ducha y me dirigí al baño, estaba terminando de ducharme y sentí un dolor demasiado fuerte en el vientre, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, quise salir de la habitación pero ahora el dolor era demasiado intenso.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Observé como Bella salió de la cocina, me quedé muy preocupado por el malestar que sentía, subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación pero, al escuchar el ruido del agua correr en la ducha, decidí volver a la cocina para comer algo mientras ella terminaba de ducharse y, si tenía que llevarla arrastras hasta el hospital, lo haría.

Terminé de cenar, iba a comenzar a lavar los trastes que había ensuciado cuando escuché a Bella gritarme.

—¡Edward! —subí rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos, al entrar a la habitación la vi apoyada en la pared y se sostenía el vientre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

—Me duele... mucho... llévame al hospital... ¡Aaaaahhh! —gritó y se sujetó con fuerza de mí.

Al ver que ella no podía caminar la cargué hasta el coche, la subí con cuidado y conduje lo mas rápido que pude hasta el hospital, estaba demasiado nervioso y que Bella no dejara de quejarse y gritar no me estaba ayudando en nada para calmar mis nervios. Al llegar la lleve a urgencias y, gracias a Dios, el doctor que estaba de guardia era Alex y era amigo mío.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre? —me preguntó Alex en cuanto nos vio.

—Mi esposa se comenzó a sentir mal y necesito que la revisen —mi Bella, para darle mayor veracidad a mis palabras, gritó tan fuerte que estoy seguro la escucharon en todo el hospital. Alex llamó a unos camilleros, quise seguirlos pero él me lo impidió.

—Es mejor que esperes aquí —iba a protestar pero no me dio tiempo ya que se fue corriendo tras los camilleros que se llevaron a Bella.

Llamé a la familia y les dije lo que había ocurrido y que estábamos en el hospital. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y sentía que me iba a volver loco de angustia al no saber nada de lo que ocurría con mi esposa, caminé por el largo pasillo por lo que para mí fueron horas y después me senté a esperar a que alguien me dijera algo.

—Edward, ¿cómo está mi hija? —preguntaron Renné y Charlie al unísono, todos venían con ellos y habían traído hasta a mis sobrinos.

—No lo sé, no me han dicho nada —de pronto vi a Alex que se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente.

—Edward necesito que me acompañes, es urgente —al escuchar sus palabras me temí lo peor, me levanté como un autómata y lo seguí.

—¿Qué ocurre Alex? ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?

—Bella está embarazada y…

—Puede perder al bebé, está teniendo un aborto ¿cierto? —lo interrumpí.

—¿Qué?... No, Bella está a punto de dar a luz —me dijo y me pasó ropa de quirófano para que me cambiara—. No sabemos si sea necesaria una cesaría.

¿Un hijo? Iba a ser padre y ahora, un sentimiento de felicidad fue creciendo dentro de mí, sentimiento que después fue sustituido por miedo, Bella no tuvo los cuidados necesarios en un embarazo... ¡por Dios, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba embarazada! Y eso le podía traer serias consecuencias al bebé. Seguí a Alex hasta donde estaba Bella y me acerqué a ella.

—Edward, dime que nuestro bebé va estar bien —me pidió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía decirle nada, así que sólo asentí. Tomé su mano y besé su frente, unos minutos después Alex le dijo a Bella que comenzara a pujar y ella así lo hizo, los minutos pasaban y Bella estaba ya muy agotada pero aún así no se dio por vencida, pujó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas y el más maravilloso sonido que hubiera escuchado inundó la sala: el llanto de nuestro bebé.

—Es una niña, ¿quieres cortar el cordón Edward? —me acerqué y corté el cordón.

Las enfermeras envolvieron a la niña en una manta y me la dieron, me acerqué a Bella y le mostré a nuestra hija. Ella acarició el rostro de la bebé y no dejaba de llorar emocionada, Alex dijo que tenían que llevársela para revisarla, le dije que sería yo mismo quien lo haría y Bella le dio un besó en la frente a nuestra hija antes de que me la llevara.

Le realizamos las pruebas necesarias y los resultados fueron favorables, mi hija estaba completamente sana y no hubo necesidad de dejarla en incubadora, así que cuando terminamos con la revisión la llevé con su mamá.

—Hola amor, mira quien quiere ver a su mami —le entregué a la niña a Bella.

—¿Está bien? —me preguntó con voz nerviosa.

—Sí, está perfectamente bien —respondí con una sonrisa y ella también sonrió.

Me senté junto a ella y embelesado observé a las dos mujeres más importante de mi vida, Bella le hacía mimos a la bebé que ahora dormía cómodamente en sus brazos.

—Creo que debemos buscarle un nombre —susurré para no despertar a mi princesa.

Pasamos varios minutos buscando el nombre que le pondríamos a nuestra hija, de pronto recordé que nuestra familia estaba afuera y no sabían nada de lo había ocurrido, le pedí a una de las enfermeras que les dijera que pasaran a la habitación y unos minutos después entraron todos que, al ver a Bella con nuestra hija en brazos, se quedaron en shock.

—Familia, les presentamos a Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan —cuando salieron del estado de shock en el que estaban sumergidos, se acercaron para ver a la niña.

Todos estaban felices y a la vez confundidos por el hecho de que hasta ahora nos hubiéramos enterado del embarazo de Bella, de pronto, Rosalie comenzó a reír y le dijo a Bella algo de un programa de televisión y que ella había dicho que no era verdad, y que esperaba ahora se hubiera convencido de que lo era. Todos se marcharon después de un rato, Bella estaba cansada y después de que Renesmee se durmió ella también lo hizo.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba en la habitación y llegaron a mi cabeza demasiados recuerdos: el reencuentro con los Swan, los problemas que tuvimos y el castigo, pero fue gracias a ese castigo precisamente que ahora estoy con Bella y me ha dado la gran alegría de ser padre, ahora viendo a mis dos más grandes tesoros dormir, no me queda duda alguna de que fue **El Mejor Castigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews :D**

***No sabía que estaba embarazada: Es un programa de televisión donde cuentan la historia de mujeres que se enteran de que van a ser madres hasta el momento del parto, yo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones y la verdad que es increíble.**

**¿Merezco algún último review? =)**


End file.
